Capture Me Forever
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Zoro is a bandit and Sanji is a Prince. To help his town Zoro planned to steal the king's treasure and ended up with Sanji instead. AU/ADVANTURE/Yaoi ZoroxSanji SanjixZoro (Chapters 1-4 fixed)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you KittyVII for the proofreading!**

**A/N: This chapter is now betad**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

Chapter One

~X~

Grandline is a country made up of two kingdoms. The first being the kingdom of sand, Albanian. It is known for its vast rolling deserts and it's large beautiful open lakes, which serve as a great place to rest amongst travelers who brave the heat of the sun during the day. Albanian has the most extreme of climates with blazing hot sun throughout the day and cold windy nights.

The second is the kingdom of the four valleys, Tani. It is the larger of the two kingdoms and it is made up of four large valleys. Within these low-laying lands, sheltered from the climates harsh tendencies are four cities, North, South, East, and West. Each of the cities spands over a great area, some even over two hundred miles, the East however is the smallest of the four cities, there the people are poor, with most of the city dilapidated and run down most are struggling to survive. The Valley itself is known for its beautiful forest.

The West has only one small town, the people there are content, as they are surrounded by plenty of animals allowing them to prosper. They are widely known for farming, having the right environment for growing a varied range of crops and veering animals.

The South, the most dangerous of the four valleys has no residential settlement. It often has heavy storms; the area is mostly made up of deep gorges and mountains. The area is notorious for bandits and outlaws, roaming in the land taking advantage of travelers.

The North is where the palace lies. It has a large city near the ocean, with bustling market streets for traders, luxury hotels and plenty of culture to indulge in. However the king of this country isn't as kind as some people wish him to be, He is greedy and selfish, thus often ignoring his people's pleas for help, for the sake of not wanting to delve into others problems.

His son however is the complete opposite. He is both kind and generous to the people of their kingdom. His father was not particularly happy with his son, Sanji. Countless times he had been scolded for being so kind, his father considered it a weakness, He often thought Sanji was too much like a girl, and called him "Princess", to Sanji's annoyance. He wanted his son to be a strong and brutal leader like himself, Sanji however found this ruling wrong and tried to encourage his people into believing that he could make the country better for them.

The King had left Tani for Albania on important business three days ago. The trip itself was going to last up to eight days. Sanji had asked if he could come along, but his father had refused him, saying Sanji wasn't man enough to go. Sanji had been in a foul mood ever since.

Now, Sanji was making his way back to his chambers, ignoring all servants, including the maids, who he often flirted with. "Jus' because I enjoy cooking, doesn't mean I am a girl. I am sure tons of men like to cook," Prince Sanji grumbled with anger as he made his way down the hall towards his chamber.

Once again he was kicked out of the kitchen on his father's orders. "Father isn't even home and I am still kicked out of the kitchen. Can't a guy have a break?" he complained, as he walked into his room, kicking the door closed behind him.

Sanji's personal servant bowed to him as he entered the room. Sanji just ignored him as he had done the others. He went right to his bed and plopped down face first, his sheets puffing up with the impact.

"Gin, please let everyone know that I want to be alone now. I want to sleep and not think about the day I had," He ordered, while muffled within the sheets, keeping his face hidden in the blanket beneath him.

Gin nodded and bowed respectfully. "Right away sire, is there anything else I can do for you?" he added as he went back towards the door.

Sanji shook his head. "No, I'll let you know when I need something, thank you."

With that Gin nodded and bowed once again before he left the room and closing the door behind him.

Sanji sighed and crawled under the blanket, snuggling his face deep into the pillows. "I hope I can get right to sleep…." Damn father of mine…, ruining my life. Some how I'll show him…, I'll show him real good. He thought to himself as he laid there, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**~X~**

"Tonight is the night," the man said to his small group of followers while grinning widely. The man, Roronoa Zoro, is the leader of a group of bandits from his town in the East Valley. A lot of people feared him- which he preferred, but everything he did was for the sake of the people. Everything he stole he gave to the ones who needed it more. Some call him the Robin Hood of the desert, but Zoro disregards it, not wanting to believe in such things. He just thought he was doing what was right by the people of the suffering towns.

"T-tonight? Are you sure?" said one of Zoro's followers and best friend of the group: Usopp.

Zoro nodded, and grinned at the smaller man; a grin that often meant trouble for Usopp. "That's right; tonight we are going to the castle and stealing from the king!" he said, turning to the other four followers.

"Super! This will show the King that we aren't messing around!" called Franky, another good friend of Zoro's, and the groups carpenter; he was the man you went to when you needed something fixed, or extra muscle.

"Relax Franky, we haven't even started yet," said Robin. Robin is Franky's wife and she helps with a lot of the planning, the point-man of the group. Usually Robin was one of the spies of the group, but recently, she found out she is expecting a child. So, now she ordered to sit back and let the men do the dirty work.

The other two group members are Johnny and Yosaku. They are often the "watchers". They keep watch and look after the horses, but when called for, they are fighters too, and both are very loyal to Zoro.

"Johnny, I want you to stay here and watch camp. Yosaku you are coming with me. We are going to need a look out," said Zoro. He hoped onto his horse and made a clicking noise with his tongue. The horse started to move in a slow trot.

"Yes sir!" Johnny saluted.

"Watch after Robin for me!" Franky said as he started to follow Zoro on his own horse, Usopp and Yosaku following in the rear.

"Will do Franky-bro!" Johnny and Robin stood back, waving as the others departed.

"Think they will succeed?" said Johnny, looking at Robin with a frown.  
Robin however just smiled at him, and touched his shoulder. "I'll be lying down," she said, and disappeared in one of the tents. She had left Johnny standing there dumbfounded and a bit confused.

**~X~**

It didn't take long for the group to get to the castle grounds, and they had little trouble sneaking pass the guards. All it took, was one of Usopp's sleeping powder bombs, and they were out like a light. Now, the three men were hidden in some bushes and watching the castle.

"How are we going in?" asked Franky, glancing at Zoro.  
"Usopp, you got more of that powder?" Zoro asked, looking at the long-nosed man.

"Yeah, I brought few extra just incase."

"Good, knock those guards out with that stuff and we'll walk right in through the front door," Zoro said with a grin.

Usopp let out a small whine, he really hated when Zoro grinned the way he did. It just meant more trouble. Sighing, the long nose stood to his feet, his legs shaking. "C-can't one of you, come with me? I don't think I can g-go myself, I'm afraid I may be falling ill."

Zoro rolled his eyes and pushed Usopp forward. "Go!"

Usopp swallowed and slowly made his way to the guards, sleeping powder in hand and ready. Zoro watched from the background his grin growing and he got ready to charge in.

**~X~**

Sanji was fast a sleep and unaware of what was going on outside. He didn't even hear the commotion that was going on in the hall way. The call of "protect the prince" ran right passed his ears, and the blond snuggled deeper in his covers still asleep.

It wasn't until he heard a noise from his own bedroom door, did he wake, and sit up. "Who's there?" he said in a low whisper. He could just make out a large figure leaning against his bedroom door, panting heavily. The man was too bulky to be Gin, and to tall to be one of the other servants.

Sanji quickly got up from his bed then, and covered himself with a robe. "I said, who is there?" he said louder now.

The intruder looked over at Sanji and cursed under his breath. Sanji could tell the intruder was looking around for something, but because it was dark it was too hard to see. "A Princess?"

"What?" Sanji said, growling, but the next thing he knew, he was seeing stars as he slumped over unconscious. The last thing he remembered was huge arms catching him as he fell.

Franky looked down at the slumped form in his arms and he frowned. "Super, I must have found the princess!" he said, and grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around the blond, covering him from head to toe.

"Zoro-bro!" he shouted as he ran out of the room, Sanji over his shoulder. He glanced down the hall and stepped over the knocked out Gin.

Zoro spun around from where he was standing facing a dead end. He blinked when he seen Franky. "Eh? Don't tell me Usopp passed out again," he said noticing the bundle in Franky's arms.

Franky shook his head. "No, I snagged the Princess!"

"Shit! That's better then nothing! My plan just changed. We'll keep her captured and force the king to give us his treasure for his daughter. Come on, let's find Usopp and get out!"

Franky grinned. "My thoughts exactly." he said and turned down the hallway, making his way for the stairs. "Zoro, this way!"

Zoro blinked as he was once again staring at the dead end. He turned around, and followed Franky, grabbing a fainted Usopp on the way.

It didn't take long for the three men to get back to Yosaku, Zoro grinning widely as he dropped Usopp onto the ground. The long-nosed man yelping and rubbing his head.

"Oi, Zoro you didn't have to drop me…," he complained.

"Yo bros!" Yosaku said, waving to them, getting the horses ready. He looks over at Franky and frowns. "What do you have there? It doesn't look like a large treasure."

Zoro shakes his head. "It's even better, we captured the princess!" he said, taking the large bundle Franky held and laid it on the ground. He uncovered Sanji's face from the blanket to take a look. Though all he could see was the golden hair covering Sanji's face. Zoro eyed him for a moment, noting that the "princess" was very pretty. "She will defiantly get the King's attention," he said, satisfied. "Let's get back to camp now before the guards come looking for us."

"Yes sir!" the others said together all saddling onto their horses.

"Are you going to take the princess, Zoro-bro?" asked Franky.

Zoro nodded. "Yeah," he said, picking Sanji up into his arms and gently laying him across the horse. He then hoped onto the back with a grin. One hand resting on Sanji's back, the other on the reigns. Like he did earlier he made a click noise with his tongue, motioning for his horse to move.  
Zoro wasn't sure why but he had a very good feeling about what the accomplished that night. He grinned, and glanced down at the 'woman' that lay across the horse in front of him. If this wasn't going to get the King to listen to him, then he didn't know what will.

_It'll work, I know it will._ He thought with confidence, jerking his wrist, smacking the reigns gently on the horse's back to make the horse move faster. He couldn't wait to get back to the camp. He wanted to wake this princess and show her who she was with, let her know what was going on and what could happen if she tried to escape.

Cruel it may be, but the people from his town in the east were counting on him; and if kidnapping a princess was what he had to do, then he was glad to be doing it.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Chapter two

**~X~**

"Here they come," Johnny called to Robin.

Robin stepped out of the tent, smiling. "I'm surprised Zoro didn't get them lost this time."

Johnny pointed. "That's because Usopp is leading the way."

"Ah, so they learned their lesson."

Johnny chuckled and waved a hand. "Hey! Welcome back everyone!"

Robin noted the large bundle lying across Zoro's horse; she remained quite though, and greeted Franky when he made his way over to her. "So, how did it go?" Robin asked, still smiling.

"Super! I believe some plans may change though," Franky said, pointing to the bundle on Zoro's horse. "We didn't get the treasure, but we got something even better."

"Oh? And may I ask what that is?" Robin asked brows forward not sure if she will like the change. Usually when one of the guys changes something it's for the worst and not the better. It often led them into trouble.

"We captured the Princess!" Zoro said, gently lifting the bundle off the horse and tossing 'her' over his shoulder.

Robin smiled. "And how did you accomplish that?" she asked, a hand resting on her cheek. She looked at the slump figure with amusement shining in her eyes.

"It was I! The great leader Usopp! I ran through the-" ~**SMACK~** Usopp started, but was cut off when Franky smacked him across the forehead.

"Don't take away my glory long-nose. I'm the one who captured the princess," Franky argued.

Usopp glared up at the taller man, holding onto his sore head. He wanted to say something but kept shut for once.

Zoro waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, we got the princess, and so our plan will change. Let's all get into the large tent and talk about it," he said, leading the way.

Robin watched the men and wondered just how clueless they all were. She shrugged it off and followed the men inside, keeping the smile on her face.

**~X~**

The group sat around in a small circle on the floor chatting about what to do with the 'princess'. Zoro seemed to be working up a plan in his head as they all chatted.

"You know, I think having the Princess with us is very good. For her safe return, the King will happily give us his treasure and riches," Zoro said, an evil smirk forming on his features. "I mean it is his _precious _'daughter,' after all."

"Zoro is being creepy again…," Usopp muttered, scooting away from the leader.

"Zoro-bro has a point though. Once the King knows someone kidnapped his daughter he will willingly give us the treasure for the trade," said Franky.

"Yes, but what about the fact that _she_ may tell _her _father who kidnapped _her_ in the first place? Then what will we do?" asked Robin.

Zoro turned to Robin and sighed. The woman had a very good point. "Well, we can threaten her; threaten to kill her or someone she cares for. I mean girls are usually scared of such things," Zoro said, but on seeing Robin's glare, he chuckled. "Well, all but you Robin."

Just then there was a muffled groan, coming from the bundle that was lying on the floor next to Zoro and Usopp. Zoro turned around, glanced at it, and grins. "Ah, it seems our Princess is awaking," he said, moving over to the bundle and pulling the blanket away from 'her' face. He was met with angry blue eyes.

"What did you say?" the "princess" said anger in his tone, and struggling to move.

Zoro, Usopp, Franky, Johnny and Yosaku all stared at the sound of Sanji's voice. All five men wore the same look of confusion on their faces. Robin, however just smiled.

"Um Zoro…, are we sure this is the princess?" asked Usopp, ignoring Sanji's struggles and grunts.

Zoro glanced at Usopp thinking the same thing, and then turned to Franky. "Franky, you are the one who captured him, _she_ IS a girl right?"

Franky continued to watch Sanji, blinking a bit unsure himself now. "Well…, I thought she…he… was when I grabbed…um them. But it was dark so, I could be wrong," he shrugged.

Zoro placed his thumb and his index finger to his forehead and closed his eyes in annoyance. "So, you are saying we most likely have a random guy, possibly a servant or a guest of the castle; someone worthless to us?"

Franky nodded. "Yep, looks like it…."

"IDIOT!" Zoro shouted, and whipped around, grabbing Franky by his shirt. "You should have doubled checked! Now what do we do?"

There was a pause, and then everyone turned to Robin, who was just standing there, arms crossed over her chest and smiling.

"Robin, what do you know?" Zoro demanded, letting go of Franky and moving over to the woman.

"I'm not a Princess, I'm the Prince you assholes!" Sanji shouted as he managed to get his head out from the blanket. His arms and legs were wrapped in the blanket still, a rope keeping it closed together. "I demand you all to let me go!"

Zoro's grin returned and he turned around facing Sanji. "A prince? Well, seems like our might just work after all."

Sanji would struggle harder, his shoulders moving against the ground, trying to get out of his bind. His face was red with anger, hair covering both eyes as he moved. "Let me go! I swear as soon as I am free I will kick all of your asses!"

Zoro chuckled and he crouched down next to Sanji, lifting some of the hairs away from the blonde's face. "Yeah, sure you will, Princess."

Sanji's eyes widened at Zoro's bold words and he started to struggle harder. "You son of a bitch! I'm going to kick your ass and toss it to the pigs!"

Zoro just laughed and stood back up. "Well, it's fine for now I suppose a prince is as good as a princess. Now we don't have to listen to the bitching when we journey out tomorrow."

"Oi, don't act like I'm not here! I said to fucking let me go!" Sanji shouted from behind Zoro.

Zoro glanced at him. "No, hush."

"I'll have your head for this! Let me go!"

"If I were to do that, you would run off. We can't have that; you are going to be very important to us for our little journey," Zoro said, moving to his bag and grabbing a bottle of rum.

Sanji craned his neck to glare at the other man; this was really pissing him off. Who the hell was stupid enough to capture a prince? Didn't they know they could be killed for this when caught? "I'm going nowhere."

Once again Zoro crouched down next to Sanji and poked him in the forehead. He smirked at the blond and laughed. "I would like to see you NOT go with us, when you're all tied up."

Sanji spat on Zoro face. "I'm not going to be trapped for long! By-" SMACK! ~ Sanji's face whipped to the side as he was slapped by Zoro.

Zoro glared at the prince below him and he pulled the blond up by the hair to look at him. "Prince or not, you DON'T spit in my face! You should be lucky I don't kill you right here and now! Fight all you want, I promise you _princess _you are coming with us tomorrow if you like it or not," with those words said, Zoro dropped Sanji's head, it slamming on the ground under him. He gave the blond one more glare before turning away.

"I'm going to bed," he said and left.

Everyone glanced at one another, all a bit weary. One by one they walked out of the tent; Franky stayed behind to keep an eye on Sanji. It wasn't long before it was silent, all but Franky's shifting as he slept.

Sanji laid there on the ground, wrapped in his own blanket and tied by the rope. He was pissed about everything. What the hell was going on, who were these people, and what the hell did they want with him?

The same questions continued to run through his head. He struggled to keep himself awake, and struggled to try and escape. The problem was that whoever tied the ropes did a hell of a job with it. Sighing heavily Sanji stared at the top of the tent; he wasn't quite sure what it was.

He had never been in a tent before, hell hasn't even been out of the city, only once with his father but that was only to visit some of the other people. Not to mention he was far too young to remember.

Now here he was kidnapped from his own home, by a group of people he had never even seen before. It was all too…, exciting.

**To be continued… **

* * *

**a/n: So I managed to re-read this chapter and go over a few things. I don't think I found all mistakes, but I did fix what I could. :D I also added a little bit too. I hope you all like! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: I looked over this chapter. I hope it's a little better than before: D **

* * *

Chapter three

**~X~**

It was still dark out when Sanji was prodded awake. "Who is waking me now?" he asked, forgetting where he was.

"I'm sorry, sir Prince, but we are getting ready to leave. We need to get back to our village and work up a plan," Usopp said as he removed the ropes from around Sanji's blanket. "Let me warn you now, I, the all-powerful Usopp, will bring you down so fast, you won't even know what is coming!"

Sanji blinked, confused of what this long nose was talking about. Then everything from the night returned to him. "Like hell I am afraid of you!" Sanji said, struggling to get out of his blanket.

Usopp worked quickly, tying up Sanji's hands and pulled the blond to his feet. That was his mistake.

As soon as Sanji was on his feet and he caught his balance, he whipped a leg around and kicked Usopp right into the side of the tent. The whole tent collapsed from the impact, knocking Sanji back down, trapping him from the mess. He was tangled in both the blanket he was just tied in and the large tent above him. The more he struggled the more he got stuck.

Zoro and the others watched as it all happened with shocked expressions. The swordsman slapped his forehead in frustration. "Damn it! I knew I should have done this myself!" he said, watching the two as they wriggled to free themselves from the binds of the tent.

"Usopp, stop fooling around!" Zoro shouted as he grabbed the large tent pulling it off the two idiots. He then grabbed Sanji by the hair and pulled the blond to his feet.

"Ah-ahh! That hurts!" Sanji complained.

Usopp sighed heavily and got up on his own. "Sorry, I didn't know he could kick! Might I add rather powerful too!" he said and brushed himself off.

Still pissed about last night, Zoro glared at the blond, keeping a firm grip on Sanji's ponytail. "Look, _Princess, _I don't care who you think you are. I'm calling the shots. You don't attack one of my men! Don't even try to escape us, you're not strong enough."

"I'll do as I please! You fucker kidnapped me. What the hell do you think I'll do, just sit around and do nothing? No, I'm going to try to escape! Now let go of me you damn buffoon!" Sanji yelled, trying not to pull his head too much, afraid he will rip his hair out.

Zoro growled and yanked hard on Sanji's hair, making Sanji stumble when his head was pulled back. "Watch your mouth! I'm not playing nice with you; this isn't one of your doll games. Now let's go, you are riding with me. Everyone, finish packing and get moving." Zoro ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone shouted in union.

Sanji was getting angry. This man, who captured him, was being full of himself. _Why the hell does he have to keep on pulling on my hair? _Sanji thought, wishing his hands were free. If he had a knife he wouldn't hesitate to cut his hair from his ponytail. Sadly there was no such luck.

Suddenly, Sanji's hair was let go, his waist was grabbed and he was hoisted up and onto a horse. Zoro hopped on right after, sitting himself behind the blond. He kept a firm grip on the blonde's waist and hissed in the blond's ear, "I'm going to untie your wrists so you can hold on. You try to escape and I'll cut them off."

Sanji's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me," said Zoro, grasping one of three swords, which were strapped to his side. Sanji didn't fail to notice it either.

"Fine. My hands are more precious than my life. There is no way I'll chance that to happen."

Zoro grinned and slowly untied the rope from Sanji's wrist, waiting to see if the blond would make a move before pulling the rope completely off. "Good _girl," _he smirked, and clicked his tongue, leading his horse away from the camp.

"Zoro,"" Robin said, catching the bandit's attention before he got too far away.

"Huh?" he asked and led his horse to face Robin.

Robin's smile grew and she moved out of the way, waving a hand. "We will be with you shortly."

Zoro nodded and once again clicked his tongue so the horse would move again, leading it in the right direction thanks to Robin.

Sanji was a bit confused about the whole thing. Zoro was just leading them towards the north and now they were going east. _Were we going the wrong way? _He wondered, glancing back at the beautiful woman, only noticing her for the first time. "Farewell Beautiful maiden! I hope to see you again!" He cried out, randomly.

Robin only smiled.

"Hush," Zoro said with a frown his concentration on the horse. It wasn't long when the others caught up and Usopp quickly took the lead so Zoro didn't wind up lost…, again.

Sanji for once obeyed Zoro as he was too much into his surroundings. The sun was just starting to come up and he was able to take a good look around. He had to admit: everything was very beautiful. It wasn't until he noticed the long nose move ahead did he become even more confused.

"Aren't you the leader?" he asked, glancing back at the greenhead. He then realizing the position he was in and did not like it. _Shit. _

"Yes." Zoro grunted.

"Why is he leading then?"

"Better at Navigating."

Sanji blinked, and suddenly he understood what Robin had done before. It made sense, Zoro was bad with directions! Sanji smirked as he spoke, "so, you get lost easily."

"No! I can get around just fine. Shut up Blondie mind your business," Zoro growled.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Shut up _princess, _you don't know who you are talking to!"

"Your right, I don't. So I'm just going to assume you are an idiot," Sanji said, his smirk turned evil now.

"I swear, I will stop this horse and beat you if you don't watch your mouth."

"I would like to see you try! Just because I am a prince doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"You could have fooled me! Is that why you look like a girl?"

"I don't look like a girl! You just saw me in the wrong light."

"I saw you in the moon light and you look like a girl! You act like one too: bitchy."

"Fuck you! I swear I'll kick your ass!" Sanji said, as he struggled to move on the horse. He wanted to could face the swordsman; however Zoro's grip on him was too tight. The only thing he managed was a bit of wiggling.

Zoro grunted at Sanji's movements and blushed. "Stop moving shit-blonde! We are on a horse!"

Sanji stopped, realizing it was useless and he huffed in frustration. "Then let's stop so I can kick your ass for real."

"And let you escape? I don't think so. Besides I rather not kill you before I get what I want."

"Cha I doubt you can. I think you're scared!"

"That's it!" Zoro growled and pushed Sanji off the horse, only to be dragged with him. The two were on the ground now, struggling, rolling around, and trying to rip one another apart.

Robin frowned, tapping Franky on the shoulder. "Stop the horse and do something."

Usopp had long stopped, as did Johnny and Yosaku, All to watch Zoro and Sanji fight. It was amazing really, and they doubt they were going to get anywhere at this rate.

Franky sighed, hopping off his horse; he then proceeded to lead Zoro's horse out of the way. After, he grabbed Sanji by the back of his shirt and heaved him off Zoro. He didn't want his leader e to do some real damage on the Prince. "Hey Zoro-bro! Come on, we are on a schedule here!"

Zoro stood to his feet as Sanji struggled in Franky's hold. The two stopped, looked at one another and pointed. "HE STARTED IT!" they shouted in union. "Me? You did! STOP MOCHING ME! YOUR MOCHING ME! I SAID IT FIRST!"

"Gah!" Zoro said and waved a hand. Tie his mouth shut, we got to go!" He said with frustrating. He had to calm down or the blond was going to be dead before they got back to the village.

Sanji was about to protest when Franky tied a bandana over his mouth and once more tied up his wrists with the rope. "There Zoro-bro. Now he shouldn't be in your hair."

Zoro nodded and mounded his horse. "Good, hand him over," he said, grinning.

Sanji growled, as he struggled in Franky's arms, wishing the large man would put him down so he could kick the shit out of him. He didn't like how he was being handed so easily and when he was back on the horse, he glared at the large man, called Franky.

Zoro smirked and once again took hold of the reigns. "Don't fall off, Princess," he said and nodded to Usopp to lead the way once more.

~**X**~

The rest of the ride went surprisingly well. Sanji was angry for most of it, having to balance on the horse only using his legs, to being able to talk or really enjoy the scenery all because this "Zoro" was an asshole and a baby.

When they finally stopped for a rest it was near a river. Sanji wanted nothing more than to jump in it and to swim away. He was truly pissed at these people for doing this to him.

"All right let's all have some lunch or something," Zoro said, hopping of his horse and tying her to a tree. He then pulled Sanji off as well, and tied him to the tree with the horse. Sanji glared, and Zoro smiled.

Robin allowed Franky to help her off the horse. "Good idea, I believe Usopp has the bag with sandwiches I prepared."

"Yeah! I thought it would be all right if we tried to catch some fish too. Maybe bring some along for later when we camp and have dinner," Usopp said as he removed one of the bags from the horse.

"Good idea," Zoro said, taking a seat on the ground. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sure is hot today. Usopp toss me a bottle of water will you?"

"Yep!" Usopp said, tossing the container over his shoulder.

Zoro caught it with ease and screwed the top open, taking a long sip. He glanced behind him at Sanji. The prince was looking a different way, anger shined in his eyes. _Damn Bastard. _He thought to himself and looked away. He accepted the sandwich Robin gave him with a nod.

"You should be a little nicer to him Zoro; we did kidnap him and are holding him for ransom after all. We can't blame him for his actions," she said, offering him another sandwich for the prince.

Zoro grunted, knowing Robin was right. "All right, fine, but if he keeps giving me lip I won't hold back in hurting him," Zoro said, taking the sandwich, walking over to the blond.

Robin chuckled, watching him. "I know."

"Here," Zoro said, offering Sanji the sandwich.

Sanji just looked at the offering food, and raised a curly eyebrow. _I'm tied you idiot! _He shouted in his head, glaring even harder at the swordsman.

Zoro blinked, and then remembered about the bandana covering the Prince's mouth. "Oh, right, sorry," he said, and removed the bandana, once again handing him the sandwich.

"I'm tied you asshole!"

Zoro growled. "You don't have to shout, I was being nice!"

"No, you were being dumb! You're the one who tied me up like I'm some criminal and then tried to feed me when I can't even move my arms!" Sanji shouted, angry as he wiggled to get free. He felt as if he was doing this a lot laity.

Zoro sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Okay, so I had a miss up. Shut up, and wait a damn second and I'll untie you. However you try to escape, I'll beat your ass."

Sanji growled. "I would like to see you try," he said, but he stayed still, once again looking away as Zoro untied him from the tree.

"Here, eat something. We still have a long ways to travel before we camp for the night. We won't reach the village until tomorrow around this time."

Sanji glared at the man, but accepted the sandwich. He was pretty hungry. "Fine," he said, and looked away. _As soon as I get the chance I should make a run for it. _He thought to himself as he stared at the lake, watching the water flow. _I'm not going to be pushed around. _

~**X**~

Once Lunch was over and the group was busy packing things together they had forgotten about Sanji. The blond had quickly untied Zoro's horse from the tree. He slowly started to lead her away to the direction they came from.

However before Sanji could get far something whip him in the back and wrapped around his waist. He yelped and fell face first.

Robin stood a few feet behind Sanji a long rope in her hand, the end of it, now tied around Sanji's waist. She smiled at the blond, pulling the rope toward her to it tightened in a knot.

"Ah babe, I swear when you use those ropes of yours it's almost like you have more than two arms," Franky said, kissing Robin's cheek.

Robin just smiled.

Zoro would shake his head at the Prince, grabbing him by the back of his hair yet again and pulling him to his feet. "I told you, you can't run away when you are with us. Stop trying," he said, sounding annoyed but not as angry as he was early that morning.

Sanji groaned, his head killing him from all the hair pulling. "Oi, let go!" he whined, trying to get his arms out from the rope.

Zoro shook his head, and brought Sanji up into his arms bridle style. "Look everyone, _she's_ winning."

"Let me go! I'll kick your ass!" Sanji said, struggling in Zoro's arms.

"Yeah right, you're tied up and I have you caught in my arms. You failed. Not to mention this time tomorrow we will be at our village. I'll like to see you try and get back to your castle. You'll be lost," he smirked, lifting Sanji up and putting him on top of the horse. Zoro got up right after, taking hold the reins taking control. "Come on Nancy, this way."

Sanji growled. Boy was he getting annoyed with all this. Not to mention he hated sitting between this man's legs. It was weird and awkward. _He's right though; once we get further down the path I won't be able to find my way home. Then I'll be stuck with these people…, and with him: Zoro._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N Nancy is the horse if you were all wondering. **

**Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews! Please keep them coming! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: Okay so, I re-read this chapter and fixed what mistakes I could find. No major changes were made though. **

* * *

Chapter four

~**X**~

The trip was going smoothly so far. Zoro noticed they were getting close to their half way mark. Once they reached the area they would stop and set up camp for the night. It was already starting to get dark so it was good timing.

Just then, Zoro felt a gentle thump against his chest and he glanced down to see their 'Princess' had fallen asleep. _Good, now he'll stay quit, _he thought to himself. He clicked his tongue, leading Nancy to trot over near Usopp. "Hey, Usopp."

"Yeah Zoro?" Usopp asked his attention on the path before them. Only a few times did he take out his little compass to make sure they were heading the right way; so far things were good.

"How long before we camp for the night?" Zoro asked, ducking his head when they passed a low branch. "It's getting dark and I'm sure everyone is hungry."

Usopp nodded and turned to glance at Zoro. "It's okay Zoro, it won't be far now. I reckon in the next thirty minutes we'll be reaching the other half of the river."

"Good, Princess here has already fallen asleep, and it's a bit uncomfortable with him leaning against me," he said a frown growing on his face as he looked at the sleeping Prince. He didn't like this prince very much, he was annoying and bitchy. Sure they were the ones who kidnap him but still, he had a feeling the prince was going to be like that all the time. Especially if he was anything like his father the king.

Usopp laughed. "Looks like you have a _girlfriend _there Zoro," he teased, leading his horse away before Zoro could strike.

"What? Usopp I'm going to kick your ass!" Zoro shouted, the noise waking Sanji.

Blinking his eyes open, Sanji glanced around confused, until he heard Usopp's laugh and Zoro's shouts. _My wrist hurt. _He thought to himself, and took in his surroundings; he quickly noticed that it was getting dark. "Oi."

On hearing Sanji, Zoro glanced at him, and grinned. "Oh, is the princess awake?"

Sanji grunted, too tired to argue. "Can you remove the ropes from my wrist?"

"Cha, and let you try and escape? I'm not too sure about that," he said truthfully, keeping an eye on Usopp to make sure they were going the right way. Last time he had wondered off and Johnny had to go and find him. He blamed it on Sanji, and his annoying behavior.

"It's getting too dark to escape, please, my wrists are killing me," Sanji begged and he let out a frustrated groan.

"No. You can wait, I untied you before and you tried to steal my horse. I'm not going to do that mistake again."

"Come on, it's not like I can go anywhere with you right behind me, and when it's getting dark out! I don't even know where I am and my ass is killing me. The least you can do is remove my ropes so I can have some sort of comfort," Sanji complained and he glanced at the Swordsman, almost pouting.

Zoro ignored the look, and shook his head.

"Please."

Silence.

"Come on, please. I'm saying please…."

"All right, I'll untie them, and when I do, you need to shut the fuck up," Zoro said, and he grabbed his small dagger from his belt and cut Sanji's hands free.

Sanji smiled, rubbing at his sore, red, and itchy wrist. "Thank you," he said in a soft voice, shifting a bit so he was a bit more comfortable. "When will we get to the next camp?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"I'm only asking. I just want to sleep and try to forget about this shitty day, wake up in hopes it was a dream," Sanji said, his head lowered so he was looking at the back of the horse. The further they went, the more Sanji felt defeated.

Zoro let out a frustrated sigh. This man was really becoming annoying. All the blond did was complain or ask questions. "Soon, now shut up."

Sanji shook his head and decided it was best to be quiet for now. He usually wouldn't listen to the other man, but he was, after all, the one in charge so to speak. Right at that moment, the whole day was getting to Sanji, and he didn't have much fight in him at the moment.

~**X**~

Sanji was once more tied to a tree. He watched as everyone got the tents set up and dinner ready. He had asked if he could help with dinner but was once more refused. Now he was left there alone, just to watch and to behave. _I could be enjoying a bath right now…. _

Zoro grunted as he tied down the last part of the tent. "I think we agree we can stay in the big tent tonight? It would be a waste of time to bring the other two out," he said, whipping away sweat from his forehead.

"Super!" said Franky as he helped Robin to sit down. She smiled and accepted the book he offered her.

"I have dinner ready!" Usopp said with a smile he held up a large stick full of burnt fish.

"Did you make an extra one for our Princess?" Zoro asked as he made his way over to the tied prince. He stood before the blond and smirked.

Sanji glared up at the smirking idiot before him, his eyes narrowing with anger. _What's he up to? "_Stop calling me princess, bastard."

"And here I was going to untie you. Well not with that attitude," Zoro said and crouched so he was face to face with the prince. His smirk grew with the anger on Sanji's face.

"Fine. I'll untie myself."

"I'll like to see how," Zoro said and poked Sanji's forehead.

"I believe I can, you never gave me shoes," he said and raised one long leg and pushed his foot into Zoro's face, sending him backwards.

Zoro, caught off guard indeed tumbled back when he was pushed. He shook his head and turned around to face Sanji once again. He was about to shout at the prince, but stopped and stared when he saw the blond. Sanji was using his feet and toes to slide the rope off his chest and over his head. The whole thing was memorizing. _Damn he's flexible. _Zoro thought and sat there memorized.

Sanji had managed to get the ropes off and was now standing in front of Zoro, using his teeth to remove the ropes from his hands. Once they were gone and on the ground, he glared at the swordsman and walked away from him. "Asshole."

Zoro stared at the tree for a moment longer still not believing what had happened. He shook his head and jumped to his feet going after Sanji. "Oi, how the hell did you do that?"

"I told you even a prince needs to learn a few things to survive. My grandfather before he passed away taught me everything he knew; even how to cook. Now if you'll excuse me, I want something to eat and to go to bed," he said and waved a hand to Zoro then turned his attention to Usopp.

Usopp blinked and looked at Sanji, and he silently offered him a fish. "It's a-all we g-got right now… Um I-if you want y-you can have mine to," Usopp said, sweat beating from his forehead.

Sanji frowned at the long nose and shook his head. "Everyone needs to eat," the blond said, and he took the smallest of the offered fish and went right inside the tent.

Usopp blinked in confusion and turned to Johnny and Yosaku who only shrugged just as confused.

"Damn he's annoying!" Zoro said, grabbing one of the offered fish from Usopp and followed Sanji into the tent. He found Sanji sitting in the tent corner nibbling on his fish. He frowned and sat on the opposite side and faced the blond. "You don't plan on running away do you?"

Sanji glanced at him, and stopped his eating. "No," he answered and proceeded to eat.

"Why?" Zoro asked, roughly chewing on his own meal. He quickly noticed how delicate the prince ate. He snorted and kicked off his boots.

"Because it's too dark to, and I'm not stupid enough to try to find my way home when I don't even know where I am," he said with a frown. He then took another bite of fish.

"So you finally smartened up? Good, then if you behave I won't need to tie you up anymore. Though I won't mind shutting your moth now and then," Zoro said with a smile.

"I never said I gave up, you know. As soon as we get to your village I'm going to find someone who will help me to get home."

"Okay, good luck with that. Just to let you know, the whole reason we came to the kingdom was to steal your father's treasure. The entire town was cheering us off as we left. No one is going to help you when we tell them the new plan," Zoro explained and tossed away his fish bone.

Sanji listened with a frown. "Why do you need my father's treasure? Are things that bad?"

"Yeah, we need money and your father isn't helping," Zoro shrugged, turning the other way.

"Then why did you kidnap me?"

"Well we figure if we hold you for ransom, your father will have no choice but to give us what we want," he chuckled and laid back, putting his arms behind his head.

Sanji laughed. "You think capturing me will help you?" he shook his head and scooted over to the other man. "You're not going to get my father's treasure just by having me you know. It won't be that easy."

"I know, that's why we are going to threaten to kill you, and someone else if you talk," Zoro said and turned so he was looking at Sanji.

Sanji frowned. He didn't like the way Zoro said that. It was like he really was planning to kill him when this is over. He turned away from the other man, and grabbed his blanket; someone must have left it for him. _Even if they do threaten my life, I doubt my father will care. _He thought to himself. He hoped he'll be able to sleep before morning.

~**X**~

The next morning, Sanji was once more prodded awake by Usopp. The blond groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "Time to go?"

"Not yet, but you need to get ready," Usopp said, and quickly jumped out-of-the-way before Sanji could kick him again.

"Ready? You're not going to tie me again are you?" Sanji asked, and stood to his feet.

"No…, ZORO!" Usopp screamed, running away from Sanji and out of the tent.

Sanji blinked, confused. He shrugged and took a look around noticing the empty tent. _Everyone must have gotten up already. _

"Why are you scaring my sharpshooter?" Zoro asked as he stepped into the tent and glared at the prince.

"I think anyone can scare him. What did he mean when he said I had to get ready?" Sanji asked, and matched Zoro's stare.

"You have a point. Well we were talking last night, and came to a decision," Zoro said, he grabbed Sanji's blanket and then the blond by the arm. "Follow me," he said and dragged him out of the tent.

Sanji yelped as he was hauled, trying to pull his arm away from the Swordsman's grip. "Something tells me I am not going to like this. What was this decision of yours?"

Zoro sighed and dropped Sanji's arm. "All right well last night…."

**_~four hours earlier~_**

_Zoro and his gang were sitting in a circle talking to one another about what to do with the prince when they return to the village. _

"_The people will be happy when we tell them we have the prince, but they will also shun him," Usopp said, poking his finger in the dirt to draw something. _

"_What are you talking about Usopp? That doesn't make sense," said Zoro and roughly poked the long nose in the arm. _

"_I believe, long-nose-kun has a point," Robin spoke, gathering everyone's attention. "As much as I hate to admit this, but our blond friend, being a prince, the people will not be happy. As you know a prince has a chance to take control over the king, while a princess can only take over if she is married." _

"_What's your point?" asked Zoro._

"_What I am saying is, this prince had the chance to take over the kingdom if he is of age. And I believe he is, or soon will be. Therefore he could have helped us all in the village. However, our blond friend has not. He will not be welcomed by our people. But everyone believes he is a princess," her smile grew and the men shivered. _

**_~end flash back~_**

"Are you telling me, you want to dress me up as a dame?" Sanji asked his eyes shined with anger and his face reddened with the mere thought of it.

"It's not that we want to, it's that we are," Zoro said the grin on his face evil. "Robin, how long do you think it will take for you to fix his blanket to look like a dress thing?"

"It will be a woman's cloak, Zoro. It will cover him from head to ankle. Of course I'll be doing more than that. I want our prince to be lovely as possible," she said and smiled at the Prince, giving Sanji the chills.

"All right, well, please be quick about it. We want to get going by the next hour," he said, pushing Sanji over to the woman. Sanji stumbled falling to the ground at Robin's feet.

Robin chuckled. "You are lucky we are by a lake, your Highness, Franky lead him to the lake so he can wash up. I'll get started on his blanket. Long-nose-kun will you aid me?"

Usopp blinked and nodded. "Sure thing!" he said and followed Robin back into the tent.

Franky grinned and grabbed Sanji by the arm and hauled him over to the lake. "Come on Prince, we'll wash you up so you shine!"

Sanji groaned not liking any of this. _Someone please help me…. _He thought to himself, his feet dragging into the dirt as Franky pulled him along. He felt very humiliated.

**~X**~

Meanwhile back at the castle, Gin, Sanji's personal butler, was pacing back and forth at the entrance. Everyone in the village was out searching for the prince. After twenty-four hours of no luck, Gin went to desperate measures, and called out for someone from the West for some help.

He had called for a detective, someone to help track down their prince and bring him home. The problem was that the man Gin had called hadn't arrived yet and he was beginning to worry it might be too late.

There was a knock on the door, and Gin jumped. Quickly he ran to the large opening. "Let him in!" he shouted to the guards.

"Yes, sir!"

The large door was pulled open and a man wearing an orange hat and a black cloak stepped inside. He looked up at Gin with a wide grin. "You called for a detective?"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! If any mistakes feel free to point them out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's here the next Chapter! I know it's been forever and I am sorry. My computer wasn't working and the holidays took a lot of time away! But now I can hopefully catch up and get more writing done! Thanks for waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

(I am sorry but it is not yet Beta. I will get down to looking this through as soon as I can! Please forgive me for any mistakes! )

Chapter Five

~**X**~

Sanji was defiantly humiliated. They had dressed him up like a woman, having put him in one of Miss Robin's gowns, and they fixed his blanket to look like a woman's cloak. He was wrapped in the golden and red satin blanket with a purple sash wrapped around the middle, and the blanket pulled over his head like a hood. His legs were covered by the gown he had on and only the tips of his toes were showing.

It also didn't help that his back was pressed against Zoro's chest as they rode, and he was feeling very uncomfortable. It wasn't that the position he was in was uncomfortable, it was that he felt warm against Zoro's chest that made him feel so uneasy. "Zoro," he said in a soft voice.

"Hmm, what Princess," Zoro asked, keeping his eyes on the back of Usopp's horse.

"How far are we?" Sanji asked, turning his head slightly to glance up at the greenhead.

Zoro glanced down at Sanji, noting the tired blue eyes staring up at him. He didn't know what it was, but something in his gut made him rub a hand through Sanji's hair, gently. When he noticed what he did, he dropped his hand back on the reigns. "Go to sleep, we still have a few hours to go."

Sanji felt his cheeks heat up when Zoro ran his fingers through his hair, and he looked away not sure what to think about the whole situation. So he did what he thought was best: he complained. "Oi, I'm not a woman!"

Zoro snorted. "You could have fooled me, princess."

Sanji scowled but he held his tongue, he did not want to get gagged or tied again. He turned back around glaring at the horse's back. He was more then angry at this whole situation and he wanted to escape. He knew that wasn't going to be the case, seeing how far they were now he would never be able to find his way home. He blamed his father for that.

~**X**~

Sanji was poked roughly in the ribs causing him to squeak and nearly fall off the horse. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders, to keep him steady. "What is it?" he asked, after gaining his poster, leaning back comfortably against the warm chest once again.

Zoro's arms reached out and pointed to a large flower meadow that looked as if it stretched out for miles. "As soon as we pass that we'll be home."

"How long will that take? It looks like a days ride," Sanji said, rubbing at his eyes to get a better look.

"Well it would be if we traveled through the whole thing. We'll be at the village a little over an hour. Our town is just off the woods at the edge of the meadow. Nice and hidden of hunters," Zoro explained, grabbing the reigns of the horse.

"Really? How big is the town?" Sanji asked, glancing over his shoulder at the greenhead. He lift a hand moving the hood off his head so he could get a better look.

Zoro scratched the side of his cheek and sighed. "Our little village is based up about twenty homes, two shops, and one little restaurant; the restaurant is for the people who can't afford any food at all, and for the single mothers. It's not fancy like the few in your town are," he said, his voice holding a bitter ring to it. "I told you, we wanted to steal your fathers treasure to help us, not to be assholes."

Sanji frowned, turning his head back around. He looked down at the saddle, tracing the design on it. He felt guilt run through his stomach. His father was so rich it was ridicules. He hardly did anything to help his people in his Kingdome, only some charities to keep up his appearance.

"I'm sorry, my father is a bit of an asshole," Sanji mumbled once again glancing back at Zoro.

"Hn," Zoro mumbled and led the horse to trot by Usopp. "Oi, let's stop for lunch. I know we are close but my ass hurts."

Sanji smirked; he never thought he would hear a sentence like that in his life. "Really now?"

"What did I say about talking?" Zoro grunted, hopping of his horse and offering a hand to Sanji.

"That you love hearing my voice," Sanji answered, ignoring Zoro's hand and jumping off by himself. He gave Zoro a smirk and removed the hood from his head.

Zoro glared at him, dropping his hand to his side. He watched Sanji remove the hood and blinked, noting just how blond Sanji's hair really was. He shook his head and walked away and over to Usopp.

Robin chuckled from where she was sitting on her horse. She had been watching Sanji and Zoro the whole way and though what she saw was amusing, it also gave her a bad feeling inside.

~**X**~

Two hours later and the group had finally arrived at the little town. Sanji was looking around in complete shock. He was told the town was small and poor, but this, this looked worse then that. His heart sank for these people. They had nothing compared to what he had at home.

The houses were all made of broken down wood, tree bark, and grass. The smell was of horse manure and rotten meat. Most of the people there were covered in dirt, and dust moved along the ground. The town was just off the woods in a clearing of sorts. What Sanji could guess once was a forest fire years ago.

He listened to the people as they passed by. Zoro was walking now, leading the horse by hand. He told Sanji to stay on top to show off to the people what they brought home. He heard many men and woman whispering to one another, pointing at him and calling him "the princess." He felt a little irritated being called that, but he couldn't blame them. The others didn't even know he was a prince.

"Papa!" called out a young boy with sandy brown hair and the biggest brown eyes Sanji ever seen.

Sanji's eyes widened a friction as he watched the young boy run right into Zoro's arms. _Papa? Zoro is a father? _He thought to himself, thinking the whole situation was bizarre. "Papa?"

Zoro grinned as he brought the young boy in his arms and he hugged him tight. "Ah Chopper! I am so glad to see that happy smile!"

Chopper giggled happily as he hugged onto Zoro. "What did you bring me?"

Zoro laughed. "A princess!"

"What?" Sanji cried out, looking at Zoro from under the hood. Zoro just grinned at him, and that's when Sanji realized he was in more trouble then he thought he was. _Some one help me…, PLEASE! _

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: Short again but I have my reasons, and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Chapter Six

~**X**~

Zoro didn't say anything about Chopper until they got to his home. Though Sanji didn't think it was much of a home. He thought it seemed more like a hut or a shed. All there was, was a bed, a table and what Zoro called a kitchen area. Sanji looked at it and thought the whole thing could fit in his room, with room to spare.

"Chopper isn't my biological son. I took him in when his parents were killed by beast. The only real family he has left is a grandmother, and well me," Zoro said as soon as they got into his home and Chopper went to play with his friends.

Zoro had led Sanji to sit down in one of his chairs while he greeted a few of the neighbors. Sanji waited until he came back. After seeing the little village Zoro lived in, he had no energy to fight and run off. After looking around the town, he was willing to help even though he was kidnapped. This was part of his father's kingdom and it should not be like this. Even so, they had to think of a better plan then kidnapping him.

After a few minutes of waiting, Zoro finally came back and he was surprised to see him alone and without one of his group members. "The town seems to look up to you," he said softly, watching Zoro sit down across from him.

"That's because I'm strong," Zoro said softly and removed his boots. He sighed with relief and brought a foot up to his knee and began to rub gently. "So, when do you think your father already started searching for you?"

Sanji looked up. He was wondering when someone was going to ask that question. He smirked bitterly. "My father wont. He's not even home. He is out on business in Alubriana. So if he does find out it won't be fore a while. And when he does, I can't say if he will do anything about it right away. He may even wait until he his home before he does anything," Sanji said calmly.

Zoro frowned listing to Sanji and his eyes narrowed. "What? Are you saying unless we take you to Alubriana, there is no way your father will know you are missing until he is home? And even if he does find out he may not do anything, at all?" he said, his voice sounding angry.

Sanji shrugs. "My father doesn't care for me as much as some will think. The reason you thought I was a girl before was because my father calls me one," he said with a snort.

Zoro tilted his head back and covered his face with his hand. "Why didn't you tell us that before we came back here? This plan was a complete fail!"

Sanji shook his head. "Well, maybe if you put some threat into it he may do something."

Zoro looked at him. "What do you mean? Threaten to kill you?" Zoro smirked, and leaned back in his chair. "That could work. Put a knife to your neck and present you to your father. Shit we can get in a lot of trouble for that, but if we pull it off we can help the village," he said in thought. "I'll have to talk to Robin about it, see what she thinks."

Sanji frowned. He didn't like the look on Zoro's face as he said that. He knew these people must not like him, being who he was, but Zoro looked as if he wouldn't mind killing him. "Yeah, I suppose that would work. I am his heir, and the only one to take his place," he said with a shrug.

"Good, this plan still may work. Just means we now have to travel to Alubriana. It'll be a few more days of travel, but should be worth it," he said and smirked.

Sanji shivered at the smirk and rubbed at his arm, feeling the goosebumps. He coughed lightly trying to ignore it. "So, what are we doing now?"

Zoro sighed looking at him. "Well I have to do a few chores soon. Then I have to see if there is enough food for the four of us, make it and serve it. Then give chopper a bath and put him to bed. You, dear Princess just have to sit there and look pretty."

Sanji frowns at him. "I can help some. I can do the meal for you."

Zoro laughed. "A prince can cook?" he said, raising a brow.

Sanji growled. "Yes, I can cook. I spent a lot of time in the kitchen growing up when my father left."

Zoro stayed quiet thinking it over as he stared at Sanji. The prince seemed serious about it. "All right, but remember princess, there are four of us that need to be fed, and we need food for tomorrow as well. Think you can do that?"

Sanji smirked. "Yeah, I can do that, just you wait," he said and gave Zoro a challenging stair.

Zoro gave Sanji the same look and nodded. "All right, you're on, Princess_." _

~**X**~

Ace continued to walk down the narrow passage way. His eyes narrowed as he had lost track of Zoro and his group. He was a good day in a half behind them and the rain from the night before washed away their foot prints.

This worried him. He had no idea why they captured the prince, and he and Sanji were good friends. He had known the young prince for a good seven years now, and growing up they became good friends. That was the main reason he took up the job in the first place; he wanted to save his friend.

~**X**~

Zoro was surprised. Sanji had done a good job cooking, and still left enough food for tomorrow. It was impressive for a prince to know how to portion food, let along cook. True enough he would never admit that openly to the blond prince.

Now Zoro sat awake outside his tent, looking up at the stars. He was thinking over the conversation he had with Robin just a short while ago after everyone went to bed. He had told her about the conversation he and the cook had before dinner.

_**X**__**X**_

"_Zoro that is a bit of a problem we have, the prince knows who we are. If we give him back to the king he could tell everyone who kidnaped him," Robin had said, arms folded and staring at her leader with a serious expression. _

"_We can threaten him not to tell," Zoro said with a shrug. _

"_The king's army is stronger than ours Zoro, there is no way. We need to kill him," she said flatly. "After we get what we need, we tell the King to come and get his son in three days. By then he will be dead."_

_Zoro frowned. He didn't like that idea. He didn't want to kill the prince. "But Robin, I don't think that's necessary. I don't think Sanji is the type of person that will tell who kidnaped us, knowing the reason."_

_Robin closed her eyes. "Zoro you are getting attached to him. Step away now. You know as well as I do, it's: kill the prince or always be on the run."_

"_I am not getting close! If we have to be on the run then that's what we will do. I just don't see a point in killing him," he argued again. _

"_Zoro think of Chopper, a small boy like that can't be traveling all the time. It's not good for him. I wouldn't be surprised if someone is on their way now to get his majesty back. It wouldn't do any good to keep him around as soon as we get what we want," she said, and sighed. "I know it's not the right thing to do, but one life can save us all, right?"_

_Zoro shook his head. "You are right Robin, but I only want to go killing him if we can't think of another solution, got it?" he said, speaking firmly. _

_Robin turned to leave nodding her head. She stopped for a second and looked at Zoro. "You know as well as I do, there isn't going to be one," and with those her final words she returned to her own hut with Franky. _

_**X**__**X**_

_She can't be right. _He thought to himself, hands over his face. He didn't want to have to kill Sanji when this was all over. He wasn't that type of guy. However thinking of the circumstance he knew she was right. If worse comes to worse, he may have to kill the blond. He didn't like it, but reality was a bitch.

**To be continued… **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Chapter Seven

~**X**~

The following day, Zoro was the first to rise that morning. The sun wasn't even out yet, but there was a lot to do before they left on the second part of their trip. He had told Chopper's grandmother that he would tend to the crops, chop fire wood, and do some hunting for her so that it will last for a good while.

He wasn't sure how long this trip was going to be, and he wasn't sure if he should bring Chopper with him or not. He knew it could be dangerous to bring the child with them, but he was also worried about keeping him here as well. The boy's grandmother was getting up there in age, and by the looks of it she could go any day now. If that were to happen, who would watch Chopper?

_I might just have to bring him this time, leave Robin with him if we have to do something dangerous, _he thought to himself. He sighed and grabbed his boots from the floor and slowly unknotted the lasses and slid one on at a time.

Once his boots were tied and set, he made his way over to one of the bundles on the floor and prodded the prince awake.

Sanji groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Who is waking me?" he asked, forgetting where he was. "Leave me sleep."

"Sorry princess, there is no time for sleep. There is work to be done and not much time to do it," Zoro said, grabbing Sanji's hair and 'helping' the blond to sit up.

Sanji screeched from the hard tug and he groaned. He glared at the greenhead and slapped the other's hand away from his hair. "Work, what for?" he asked, and glanced out the window. "It's not even light yet! You're insane if you think I am waking up and doing work."

"Well then call me crazy, but you are getting up, and you are going to do some work. You are not in the castle any more princess, so therefore you are no longer spoiled," Zoro argued.

"What?" Sanji grit his teeth and stood up so he was eye level with the swordsman. "I thought I was supposed to pretend to be a 'woman?'"

"Yeah, and? Woman work, are you saying you don't have woman working in the castle?" Zoro asked, raising a brow.

"There are a few but I never allow them to wait on me. That's dirty work. You aren't supposed to allow woman do such disgraceful things."

"Hah, well that's not how life is around here. It wouldn't be fair if the men did all the work and the woman just sat around, bearing children and looking pretty. Some of these women don't even have their husbands anymore; it's just them and their children. Small children who can't do much work by themselves. Who do you think does the work for them? Other husbands? No, they break their back helping their family, they are not going to sit there and help others just because they are of the fairer sex," Zoro said, becoming very annoyed at the blond before him.

"Well, I don't see you married, why don't you help some of the local single women around? Or do you just give the orders to everyone else?" Sanji argued back. "Or are you too much of a barbarian and can only do things for yourself?"

Zoro swallowed, anger boiling in his gut. The prince's words were harsh, and though they were not true they still hurt. He didn't know why they bothered him so much, but it did, and he couldn't stop himself when he punched the blond right there and then.

"Shut up!"

The blond went flying across the room and landed hard onto the floor. He cursed and groaned from the pain in both his back and jaw. He slowly sat up, and rubbed his face, glaring at the other man across the room. He went to say something, but stopped when he seen the anger and hurt on Zoro's face.

"You don't know me so shut the fuck up. You don't know this village either, or anything that is going on right now. You have no right to tell me what I should do or anything! You are to get dressed, and follow me. You will be doing some work this morning, and don't worry it's not a lot. I know a pansy like you can't handle too much hard labor," he said, and tossed Sanji some cloths and a pair of old boots. Without another word he left, closing the door behind him.

Sanji caught hold of the clothing Zoro tossed him along with the boots and frowned. The greenhead was right. He didn't really know him and he shouldn't have ran his mouth the way he did. It wasn't right or proper for a prince.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his face with frustration. Everything was fucked up and maybe he was just stressed over everything that happened the past two days. Getting up he took a look at the cloths he was given and frowned. It was woman's wear, but the boots in his hands were men's. They were dirty, but in good shape. "Might as well do as he says," he mumbled and began to undress himself.

~**X**~

Zoro leaned back against a tree and looked up at the fading stars. As the sky slowly got brighter the stars began to disappear. It was one of his favorite times of day; the reason was because it was so beautiful. He thought it was anyway. It was at that time of day, the moon was still out but so was the sun, just beginning to rise over the moutons, but still not bright enough to light the whole sky.

It also helped to calm his nerves. The prince, he thought was going to kill him, and he hated himself for even thinking about killing the prince. It was mixed feelings all together. Yesterday Sanji had seemed somewhat normal, and he almost liked that side of the blond. This morning however, he wanted to strangle him.

It was the crazy emotions he felt that were going to kill him, and Sanji's bad mouth, bad temper and change of attitude caused him to want to strangle the bastard. _Shit, I am not even sure if that makes any sense, _he thought to himself.

Shaking his head he looked over his shoulder when he heard someone approach. Seeing it was the man he was just thinking about, he groaned. He thought the other man was going to take his time getting dressed, or was going to struggle with it at least. Though he had to admit, the clothing he chose for him looked good.

Sanji was dressed in a long plane black skirt, with a navy button up blouse that was hidden from the shawl wrapped around his shoulder's and head. His face was showing and Zoro thought he really was pretty like a girl. Not to mention he had the hips for one too.

"I see you obeyed, good 'girl,'" he teased. "I have a few chores for you to do. Usually I do them, but it will save time if you do it. We have a chicken coop behind the house. The eggs should be ready now, do you think you can go and gather them for me? After that you can make breakfast and then well, once we eat I'll figure out what else to do," he said his voice calm to Sanji's surprise.

The blond nodded and rubbed his eyes. He was still very tired and it was written on his face. He knew though, it couldn't be helped. "Yeah, I can do that. So just eggs for breakfast?"

Zoro shook his head. "There is flower there. You can make bread right?"

Sanji nodded. "Okay that should be fine then. It shouldn't take long," he said, pulling at his skirt a bit. He wanted to ask something but decided not to and turned to leave.

"Hey," Zoro said, stopping him.

"Hm?" Sanji mumbled, turning his head looking back at the other man.

"Need something?"

Sanji frowned. "Does this town have smokes?"

Zoro blinked then took out a silver case from his back pocket, opened it and offered a rolled cigarette over to Sanji along with a book of matches. "Hope you don't mind rolled. We don't have the recourses to purchase the fancy ones."

Sanji shook his head, taking the offered cigarette. He struck it to life and took a much needed drag. "Thanks, I never thought of you as a smoker."

Zoro grinned. "Sometimes. I am more surprised that you do, though."

Sanji shook his head. "I started it to piss of a few people," he shrugs and waves a hand. "See you in a while," he said and made his way to the kitchen coop.

Zoro watched with a frown, putting away his cigarette case. _Damn he changes his attitude way too much. _

~**X**~

Sanji wrinkled his nose as he stepped into the chicken coop basket in hand. It smelt worse then he imagined. "Chickens are dirty," he mumbled and looked around. There wasn't a lot of chickens and only one rooster by the looks of it. "Lucky guy," he smirked.

"All right, so…, I just pluck the eggs from the nest?" he asked himself, grabbing the little basket that hung on a hook by the door. He rolled up his sleeves and made his way over to one of the sitting chickens.

Sanji stared at the light brown chicken in front of him and she stared back, glaring at the blond stranger. He smiled at her and coughed. "You are looking lovely today," he said and carefully reached his hand under her to grab an egg.

The chicken, however had other plans, and as his hand got close to her feathers she began to pluck at his fingers with her beak.

"Ow!" Sanji yelped and pulled his hand away. He shook it and looked at the damage. He wasn't bleeding, but he did have a small cut on his fingers. He frowned and looked at her again. "Sorry little miss, I won't hurt you," he said softly and tried again.

"Ouch! Shit!" Sanji said this time sucking on the little cuts on his hand. The chicken just glared at him. "All right, I get the point…," he said and moved to the next chicken, which was sleeping.

He rubbed at the back of his neck with uncertainty and carefully reached under the white bird and smiled when he felt a smooth shell with his fingers. Quickly he grasped the egg and took it out and looked at it. "Nice size too!" he grinned, and placed it in the basket.

Now however the chicken was awake and looking at him with the same glare as the first one had before him. "Shit…," he mumbled. _All right Sanji, we can do this, let's just see if she has any other eggs, _he thought to himself. For a second time he reached forward and under the chicken.

She squawked and pecked at his arm, her wings fluttering about with frustration. Sanji cursed but managed to grab the other egg she sat on. "Gotcha!" he grinned, looking at the white egg in his hand.

Sanji grinned at the chicken and gently placed the egg in the basket. "There," he said and went to the next chicken in line.

It took Sanji longer then it should have to gather eggs. He had guessed he was at it over an hour, getting pecked and cut by the chickens. He managed to get the eggs he needed, but with the price of getting hurt. Finally he was at the last chicken, which was the first chicken when he started.

"All right missy, I need the eggs you are sitting on, you hear?" he said, giving her a stern look. She only glared at him with a look that said "_I don't think so." _

"Right," he said and began to reach for the chicken.

"No!" someone shouted from the entrance, causing Sanji to jump to see who it was.

"Ya can't take hwer eggs! Day be hatching soon!" Chopper squeaked and ran over to him. He jumped up and tugged on Sanji's arms, pulling him away.

"Hatching?" Sanji asked, allowing the chilled to pull him away.

"Ya! She has seven eggys in dear! Papa said day be hatching soon!" Chopper said his smile bright and happy.

Sanji smiled at the small child and ruffled his hair. "Okay I won't take her eggs then."

"Okay, coz den I'll ask papa ta take your eggs away," he said innocently. He looked at Sanji's hands and gasped. "Wut happened?"

Sanji blinked and looked at his cut, and bruised hands from the chickens plucking at him as he tried to get the eggs from their nest. "Oh, the chickens don't like me very much," he said with a frown.

"You not supposed ta get da eggs when day are sitting on em. Ya supposed ta toss food first!" Chopper said as if it was obvious. "You need ta get them fixed up, come on I take you ta papa!" he beamed, and grabbed part of Sanji's skirt and began to pool on it, leading him out of the chicken coop.

"Oh I don't know if we should bother him…," Sanji mumbled but allowed the small child to lead him to the greenhead.

Zoro was in the middle of gathering crops and replanting seeds. His shirt was off and sweat glistened over his torso and face. He had just ripped out some weeds from the ground when he heard chopper calling out to him.

"Papa!" the small child yelled, running over to the larger man, leaving Sanji to stand a few feet away.

"Chopper? What's wrong?" he asked, putting down his rake and bending down so he was eye level with the small boy.

"The princess got hurt papa! Ya gotta fix hwer!" Chopper said his wide with worry.

Zoro blinked and looked up to Sanji who had a twitch to his eye for being referred to as a "her" but he also didn't fail to notice the bit of blood dropping off his hands. "What did you do?" he asked, standing to his feet. He took Chopper's hands and stepped over to the price.

"Da chickens were mean to him, papa," Chopper answered for him.

Zoro smirked, his lips twitching into a grin. "What did you do gather the eggs without feeding them?" he asked and took the basket from Sanji's sore fingers.

"You could have told me that was what I was supposed to do," Sanji said, glaring at the other man.

Zoro just laughed and began to walk towards their small hut. "Come on 'princess' let's get those hands looked at, shall we?"

Sanji felt his cheeks heat up, and he grunted in frustration. Something about this man frustrated him to no end. _And why is he without a shirt? Doesn't he know of sunburn? _He thought to himself as he followed. _And I wasn't checking him out! _

~**X**~

Water poured out of the gray rag as Zoro rinsed it out. He turned to Sanji who was sitting at the kitchen table and sat down in front of him. "Let me see," he said, reaching out to take the other's hands.

Sanji hesitated at first but allowed Zoro to take his right hand. He didn't want to argue with the other man when Chopper was watching them. He hissed when the wet rag touched his chicken cuts and twitched his hand, trying to get it back.

"Relax," Zoro said, as he worked on cleaning the small cuts. "I won't hurt you to bad," he teased.

Sanji frowned but didn't say anything. He just watched as Zoro cleaned his hands, and was surprised at how gentle the other man was. _He's usually just rough, I never thought he could be like this, _he thought to himself. _Even after how I was this morning. _Guilt build up in his gut then, as he thought of the harsh words he said to Zoro, and he now regretted them.

"I'm Sorry, for this morning," he mumbled.

Zoro glanced at him as he dabbed some pink stuff onto a cotton ball and then to Sanji's hand with gentle care. "It's fine," he said in return. He knew the prince was having a hard time adjusting to everything and hearing him apologies meant a lot. _He is an idiot, but he isn't all that bad. _

"What are you putting on my hands?" Sanji asked, looking at the odd pink stuff.

"Ah well Chopper's parents and his grandmother were doctors. Well his grandparents really, and they make all sorts of medicine, for cuts, colds, poison you name it. We don't have much left now, the old coot keeps on saying she will make more, but to be honest I think she is too old to," he said sadly. "That and I doubt we have the ingredients."

Sanji nodded. "So this is some kind of disinfected?" he asked.

"Yeah," Zoro said, now wrapping Sanji's hand with a wrap band-aid. "Seem like Carla got you," he chuckles. "I should have mentioned that she was nesting her eggs."

"Carla?" Sanji asked. "Oh yeah Chopper said they will be hatching soon?"

"Yeah, most likely they will by this afternoon. I need to check on them to see. More chickens is a good thing, it means more food. Sad as it is, but you know we need to live to," he said, gently taking Sanji's other hand and working on that one. "How did you manage to get both cut?"

"Oh well trying to free my finger. She, Carla, bit onto my finger and when I tried to free it she clawed at the other hand with her feet," he said, showing the swordsman the three gashes on his arm.

"Yeah and got you good, these cuts are a bit deep but not too deep. You won't need stitches, so that's good."

"Yeah I don't trust you with a needle and my arm," he teased.

Zoro snorted. "I wouldn't be the one to give you the stitches; no I'd ask Chopper too."

"Oh gee thanks," Sanji said and rolled his eyes.

Zoro laughed and wrapped the second arm up. "There finished, now make some breakfast."

Sanji looked at his newly bandaged arm and hand and smiled standing up. "Thanks," he smiled and stood up.

Zoro blushed and shook his head. "You're welcome," he mumbled. "How long will breakfast take?"

"Not long, thirty minutes at the most, so don't go far."

"All right, come on Chopper let's get you cleaned up and ready for breakfast," he said with a smile and took the small child's hand leading him out of the hut.

"Okay!" Chopper cheered, taking Zoro's hand and laughing with the older man.

Sanji watched as the two walked out and he smiled. Though Zoro was a bit of a brut, he seemed to make a good father. _He'll make a lovely lady happy one day, _he thought to himself. He shook his head from his thoughts and turned to the old wooden stove in front of him and sighed. Quickly he got to work with breakfast for the small family.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Thanks for all the reviews! **

* * *

Chapter Eight

~**X**~

Breakfast went surpassingly well for the small family, Sanji's cooking had proved to be a lot better than Zoro thought it would be. Now, the small group of bandits was getting ready to leave, packing everything together for their long journey. Sanji was put to the side, sitting on a tree stump waiting.

"You will ride with Robin and Chopper in the carriage," Zoro said with a frown. "That way I won't be uncomfortable."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Oh then maybe I should ride with you anyway."

"I'll just throw you off then," Zoro said, handing a bag to Frankie.

"I'll just take you with me," Sanji said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You asking for a beating?"

"You couldn't beat me if your life depended on it,"

"Says the man in a dress."

"You put it on me!"

"Are you asking for a fight, princess?"

At this point the two men were face to face and their foreheads touching, and giving one another dark glares.

"Boys, we are ready to go," Robin said, glaring at the two men.

Sanji and Zoro both looked at her and moved away from one another as if nothing happened. Sanji smiled. "Thank you Robin-Chan," he said and followed her into the carriage.

He sat down next to Chopper and across from Robin. He smiled at the two and relaxed. He had a feeling it was going be another long trip so he should make the best of it. He was just glad he didn't have to ride with Zoro again. That was annoying the first time, and very uncomfortable.

He looked to Robin who seemed to be lost in her book; he glanced to Chopper who was already falling asleep. He sighed and looked out the window just as they started to move. "This has to be the weirdest kidnapping," he mumbled.

"Oh?" Robin said, looking at him, a smile on her face. She chuckled and carefully turned her page. "Perhaps it is."

Sanji smiled at her. "Yeah, I never thought I would be kidnapped. I read in fairy tales that princesses are always kidnapped or in some kind of trouble, never have I read where a prince was kidnapped," he said, shrugging a bit. "I mean, in real life people are kidnapped, but even then it's usually young boys, not someone in their teenage years."

Robin chuckled. "You have a point. Well on their defense, it happened on a whim. Also, around this area you ARE known as a princess."

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, that's my father's part," he said with a frown. "He calls me a girl all the time."

"Well you are pretty," she said, chuckling again.

Sanji blushed and rubbed at the back of his head. "Ah, yeah…."

"Yes, well, if you do not mind I would like to read for a while."

"Sure," Sanji said, and he went quit after that, looking back out the window as the trees began to move a bit faster now and the small group moving along while the little village disappears behind the large grass and what he thought was an endless meadow. Sanji silently wondered if he would ever see the small village again. He almost hoped he will.

~X~

Sanji had fallen asleep, and stayed asleep for most of the ride. He didn't wake until he heard some kind of laughter. He groaned and looked around. Robin and Chopper were gone and he was left alone in the carriage. It wasn't moving so he assumed it had stopped. He sighed, and stretched out his long legs, thinking about just going back to sleep for a while.

"Hey!"

Sanji jumped when he heard the voice and he looked over seeing Zoro entering the carriage. "Hi."

"About time you are awake. Come on out and check out the scenery. We got lunch ready," he said, giving the prince a small smiled before ducking his head back out from the carriage.

Sanji was taken back, wondering what brought the sudden niceness from the other man. He shrugged it off and followed him out of the carriage and looked around. It really was nice. They were by a large lake, and it was surrounded by cherry blossoms. Pink and white swirled around the area nearly covering it like snow. Chopper was there trying to capture some of the falling peddles along with Usopp. It was rather amusing and Sanji smiled.

"Nice isn't it?" Zoro said his smile bright. "Come on we got lunch, you're the only one who didn't eat yet.

Sanji blinked. "Oh, all right," he said and followed Zoro over to the small picnic Robin had made when they first arrived. Though he didn't see the woman anywhere, in fact he didn't see anyone but Usopp, Chopper and Zoro. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Frankie took Robin for a walk and I sent Johnny and Yasaku out to hunt. We seen a deer before, and it will be a good time to get some extra food for later. Once they get back we'll get ready to leave again. For now just sit and eat."

Sanji nodded and he sat down in the grass. He looked around the area with a smile. It really was pretty. He then put his attention on the food that was left; a sandwich, some grog, and a bit of rice. "Didn't know we packed rice," he said, grabbing his plate.

"Well Robin packed it. It's one thing that can last a while. Sorry it isn't much, but for lunch that's really all we have," he said, sipping at his own grog. "You can take that princess shit off too you know."

Sanji shook his head. A sandwich was fine for lunch he wouldn't complain. "Thanks," he said and chuckled. "Yeah, I will too," he said and scooped up some rice. "Not badly cooked," he chuckled.

Zoro nodded and leaned back onto his palms as he watched Chopper play with Usopp. He chuckled a bit and rubbed his forehead. He was tired; he didn't get much sleep last night or even the night before. He figured five hours total in the two days. It couldn't be helped though; they had a long journey ahead of them.

Sanji glanced at him and hummed. He had finished his food and now he wanted out of the stupid fake dress thing they made out of his blankets. He sighed, grabbing the end of it and he started to pull it off over his head. Though it got stuck and tripped falling over Zoro and tumbled to the ground.

Zoro laughed. "Idiot!" he said and got to his feet, making his way over to Sanji and bent over. "Stay still," he said, and grabbed the fabric pulling it up and off of Sanji's face. He chuckled seeing the blond was red in the face and his hair all over the place. "Wow can't even undress yourself."

Sanji growled. "Shut up, can I get a shirt or something?" he asked, wrapping his arms over his chest. "Please."

Zoro watched him and grinned. "Yeah, hang on. I'll get you suitable pants too. Shouldn't walk around in Pajama pants all the time," he said and went over to the horses to retrieve some cloths for the blond prince.

Sanji waited for Zoro to get back, relaxing as he did, staring up at the light sky. He had to admit, it was rather refreshing to be out of the castle. Though he also knew it may not last long. Either he was going to be returned to his father, or someone from the castle was going to find him. The thing was Sanji was almost hoping that it was the first option. He kind of wanted to keep adventuring, even if it was for just a few more days.

"Here," Zoro said, dropping some clothes on top of Sanji's lap.

Sanji jumped and looked down at the two soft items. "Thanks," he said and grabbed them, standing to his feet. "Where can I change?"

Zoro glanced at him after he sat down. "Anywhere, the tents aren't out so you'll have to stay uncovered," he smirked.

Sanji frowned. He did not like that idea, people seeing him. The only person he ever allowed in his room while dressing was his personal butler. Even then he always had pants on. Swallowing Sanji glanced around. "Oh…"

Zoro looked up at him, and then laughed. "You must not be a confident lover if are afraid to dress around people."

Sanji blushed. "Wha—that is none of your business!"

"Oh, a virgin."

"Again, that is none of your business! I should silence you," Sanji growled at him, clutching the clothes.

Zoro stood back up and took the three steps over to Sanji, grabbing him by the shoulder and pushed him into the tree. "Don't make threats you cannot keep," Zoro said, but his voice was soft.

Sanji looked away, his face red. "You don't know I can kick your ass."

"Cha," Zoro, sighed and looked around. He then let go of Sanji's shoulders but he didn't let go. "Get changed. No one will see."

"You will."

"And I am a man, just like you," he paused. "Or are you scared?"

Shaking his head with frustration, Sanji began to remove the thin night shirt he wore and tossed it lightly to the ground. He was blushing as he did, not looking at Zoro with each movement he made. He swallowed and removed his pants, wishing he was wearing some kind of underwear. He didn't like the feeling of Zoro's eyes watching him, and he tried to keep himself covered with the clothes he held.

Zoro watched Sanji remove his cloths. Glancing at the other's to see if anyone was watching. He then turned his attention back to Sanji, and he himself found his cheeks heating. Sanji was very attractive man. He was thin, yes, but he also worked out from abs he had and a bit of arm muscle. His legs were very long and well tones as well. He was a bit disappointed that Sanji kept the package between his legs covered. Though Zoro knew it himself that he shouldn't even be looking, this much. He turned his head again just as Sanji was about to put on the pants he gave him.

_Why is he watching? _Sanji asked himself, as he put on the black pants. He had used Zoro's shoulder for support when standing; glad the other man was looking away when he did. They fit nice on him, maybe a bit big on the waist, but not by much. He then grabbed the white shirt and tossed it over his head. It was long sleeved and the shirt was baggy, falling a bit off his shoulders. It was comfortable though, and he tucked it in so it looked a little neater. "There…," he mumbled when finished.

Zoro looked at him and nodded, he then picked up a pair of boots. "Try these on. They are mine, so they should fit. We are about the same height and all."

"That-," Sanji shook his head and took the boots, sitting in the grass and trying them on. He then stood up and moved in them. They weren't too bad; if anything maybe a little snug, but really not a bad fit at all. "Thanks."

"No problem. Heh, now you look more like one of us," Zoro said, letting out a soft chuckle.

"I suppose, I'm just glad to be out of my bedding," he said, running his hands down his new shirt. "Its cotton."

"No shit," Zoro said, taking a seat in the grass to watch Chopper and Usopp play again.

"It's comfortable," Sanji said, sitting with him. "When are we leaving again?"

"Soon, I can see Johnny and Yasaku coming back now," Zoro said, pointing into the distance.

"Oh, yeah, I see them."

"Oh, and they got a nice size buck with them! Wonderful, we'll have a good dinner tonight," Zoro announced, jumping to his feet and making his way over towards the other two.

Sanji watched, picking up his drink and taking another gulp. He hoped he would be the one to cook that tonight. He had never cooked a dear before. It would be interesting to try; he just wished he had a kitchen to cook it in, other than the woods.

He also noticed Franky and Robin retuning as well. He finished his drink, whipped his mouth and stood up. He then started to clean the area up, even grabbing his ruined blanket, folding it.

"Eh, look at Miss Princess doing some work," Zoro teased.

Sanji jumped, he didn't even notice the other man returning. "I always clean up after a meal," he said, truthfully. "Not to mention my blanket can still be used as a blanket, even if it does have extra holes in it."

Zoro laughed. "I suppose. It will get chilly at night. Well, thanks for helping anyway. We are about to get ready to leave so hurry up. Chopper! Usopp come on!"

Sanji nodded but didn't say anything as he picked up everything. He placed the blanket in the carriage on the floor for later and the other items in the bag they came from, after Franky had showed him where it was. Once everything was ready and Sanji seen the others mount their horses, Sanji himself began to climb into the carriage, only to be stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on Princess, you are ridding with me. I want to talk to you," Zoro said, pulling him aside.

"Oh, okay," Sanji agreed, letting Zoro help him on the horse.

"Good," Zoro said, getting up and sitting behind Sanji. "Let's go!" he said to the others, allowing Usopp to lead and he guided his horse to follow.

Sanji held onto the saddle as they moved and he shifted so he stayed on. He was glad Zoro had one hand to his shoulder for support. He had a feeling he would never get used to riding a horse.

"Anyway," Zoro said after a few moments of ridding.

"Ya?"

"When is your father going to pass down the thrown to you?" Zoro asked, looking down at the blond.

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't think he really wants to. Maybe when he dies, or…," Sanji paused, thinking about it. "Maybe when I become a man?"

"Oh, your dad is that greedy, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that," Sanji mumbled. In truth he wondered if he'd ever be king.

"What kind of King would you be?"

"What?" Sanji asked, turning his head to glance at Zoro. "Shit, I never thought about it."

"Oh," Zoro frowned and glanced up at the path before them. He always thought that was something a prince learned when growing up; how to be king.

"It's not that I haven't thought about it, because I have. My teachers are also teaching me about the 'path' to become king and stuff, but I don't know. I guess I am still young and I rather think about it more? It's just not something I like to think about maybe?" Sanji explained.

"I see, so you are not even excited to become king, even if it will help your people?"

"It's not that either. Sometimes I do wish I was king already. Then I could put my father in his place and other stuff. It's just the thought of ruling all together that I'm not sure about. I mean I really don't know if I want to be a bitch and take control. Though when I do become king, I want to pay more attention to the people…."

"Yeah, that's what the people want. Is to be heard," Zoro said, chuckling. "Either way it should be interesting to see what happens."

"Yeah…," Sanji mumbled, and for the first time in his life, Sanji really thought about what he would like to do when he becomes King. After seeing that little village of Zoro's and seeing what these people were trying to do just to get heard, it made him realize that he truly did want to be king one day. Though he was afraid, he didn't want to become like his father. If that were to happen he'd allow for someone to kill him.

_It seems that my journey has truly just begun. _

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capture Me Forever**

**A/N: Well here we go, another chapter! I had to reread the last few chapters to remind me what I was doing and I have to say it helped me a lot. The plot is thickening. I know the chapters are a bit short, but I like how they each end and how the story is flowing so I may keep them at a short length unless I feel the need to write more. :)**

**A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS~**

**A/N3: please excuse any grammar mistakes. I noticed a few in earlier chapters and I plan on fixing them. So any you may spot feel free to point out. I am trying to do better! :o That's it for the Author Notes, please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**~X~**

The Journey continued for the small group of bandits and their prince. Sanji had found himself staring at the scenary around him; it was beautiful, endless green trees, tall grass and plants of all sorts of colors. Straight ahead of him, mountains gathered around the area like a protective wall hiding whatever it is on the other side.

A thought then crossed his mind and he glanced back at the man he was riding with. "Oi Zoro," he mumbled, waiting for a response. That's when he noticed the soft snores and the complete silence around them. "Eh? Zoro?" he said again a bit louder.

A snort and a yawn. "Whats the matter?" Zoro asked, his voice smothered in sleep.

"Where are the others?" Sanji asked, trying to hide his irritation.

"Wha?" rubbing his eyes, Zoro tugged on the ropes and he glanced around. Everyone was gone, it was just he, Sanji and their horse. "Shit they got lost."

"They got lost? You were the one sleeping!" Sanji yelled, jumping off the horse and looking around. "Where the fuck are we?"

Zoro grunted, sliding off the horse as well and he rubbed at the back of his head. "Calm down, let me take a good look around and see how far we are from the trail. Once we figure that out it'll be easy to find the others," he said, moving from the horse and touching a tree. He looked at it up and down. "Hmm, no moss," he said and looked around the area. "Ah it's okay we just have to head back towards the right, we'll find them."

"The right?" Sanji asked, silently wondering if Zoro truly knew what he was doing.

"Well, yeah, when I was reading the map earlier, the trail we are taking is on the map, and it was on the right of the forest. So we just need to go that way," he said, pointing to the left.

"So the right is south? Because that's left moron."

"Well, oh your right, sorry."

Sanji slapped his forehead and groaned. "I'm dealing with an idiot! Going right isn't a direction you know. So you are saying we need to go north? If we need to go MY right we need to head north?"

"North?" Zoro said and his attention went to the mountants. "Yeah, we gotta go to the mountains then."

"That's East!"

Zoro shrugged and shoved a pinkey in his ear. "Yeah, just keep heading towards the mountains at the right."

"That makes no sense!" Sanji cried out his arms waving in the air. He was dealing with a directional fool and now he understood why Usopp always led the way. "Damn it," he growled, turning to the horse and checking through some of the bags. "There should be a map or compass in here..."

"Oh, there isn't. I usually just remember the map in my head, so I never need it."

"Moron!" Sanji spat out. Now he was just angry. "How can you NOT keep a map or something? You travel all the time don't you?"

"I usually leave it to luck. Don't worry we'll find them. I mean they are a loud bunch, we'll hear them sooner or later. Let's just get going we can't really wait around here you know," Zoro said, touching Sanji's shoulder and jumping onto the horse. "Hop on, Princess."

Sanji groaned, but took the offered hand and allowed Zoro to pull him up. They might be lost but Zoro had a point. He didn't know what kind of dangers lied around this area, and he didn't want to wait to find out either.

~X~

"What's wrong, why did we stop?" Robin asked, as she stuck her head out of the carriage. She looked around at all the men and a deep frown appeared on her face. She could tell something was wrong.

It didn't take long for the small group of bandits to realize that Zoro had somehow wondered off and when they did they stopped the horses and called for Robin.

"Zoro has wondered off and is now missing," Usopp explained, scared to know what Robin may do. He already could tell she didn't look happy.

"How did that happen? Wasn't he following you?" Robin asked, stepping out of the carriage. "One of you keep an eye on Chopper," she said to Johnny and Yosaku.

"I'm on it Big-sis," Yosaku answered and went right on inside to make sure Chopper was still asleep.

"Sorry Robin, you know Zoro. He could be following all of us and he still gets lost," Franky said, placing a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder. "We'll find him and the Prince."

Robin sighed, "Lets hope this prince knows a little bit about directions. I told Zoro to stay near the water, that'll be the easiest way for us all to catch up. We have a plan and we need to stick too it," She said, though the look on her face was a worried one.

"Yeah, let's hope Zoro listened," Mumbled Usopp.

"We can't do much just standing here. Let's get back on track until we reach the mountainside. The Gap of the lake should be around there, hopefully we can find them then," said Johnny.

"Good idea," commented Usopp.

"Hear me now, there will be punishment for this later," Robin warned, giving the four men a cold glare. She then returned back to the carriage, climbing back inside.

"Yes ma'am," the four of them said in union.

~**X**~

"Zoro, I think we should head to where we heard water," Sanji said as the two continued to ride aimlessly. For the past hour he was trying to lead Zoro in the right direction, or at least the way he thought was the right direction, but the stubborn bandit wouldn't have any of it.

"Actually, water sounds good right about now," Zoro mumbled. He wasn't about to admit that he thought they were lost. No he just wanted to find a place to rest for a few moments. That and he remembered Robin saying something about a lake.

"About time," Sanji complained.

"Shut up I need to listen!" Zoro growled, jabbing Sanji hard in the side.

Sanji yelped but didn't say anything as he too listened for the water.

There was a moment of silence and then...

"That way!" they both shouted in union. "Don't copy me!"

"Ahhh!" Sanji shouted with frustration, running his hands through his hair. "Just go that way then, we both heard it!"

"All right, all right, Baby Princess," Zoro grumbled, leading his horse in the direction to where they heard the running of water.

Soon enough they found themselves near a stream. It was small, but the current was strong rushing fast towards the mountains ahead. Now and then a fish could be seen jumping from the water to catch it's late afternoon lunch. Sanji watched with awe. Though it was little he still thought it was rather beautiful.

"How far are we going to follow it?"

"Until we see the main river, then we'll stop and rest for a bit. Just pay attention to where we are going," Zoro ordered. "And hold on, because I'm going to go fast," he said, lightly kicking the side of Nancy's chest. "Yeah!" he cried out, ordering the horse to run.

Sanji did as he was told, holding onto the front of the saddle scared to fall off. This was the first time he had been on a horse while it was running, and he had to admit he was a bit nervous. Though still, it was rather fun, and he was enjoying the feel of the cool breeze as it passed through his hair. It all disappeared when he felt a hand rest on his hip.

"Scared, Princess?"

Sanji jumped. "What? No! Why would I be?"

"Because your all stiff. Relax, this isn't your first time is it?"

"W-what? No I rode horses before!" Sanji shouted, gripping tighter onto the saddle. Now he wasn't just nervous because of the horse, but because of the man he was ridding with too. It was the first time he felt how close he and Zoro really were.

Zoro laughed and squeezed Sanji's hip. "Relax, look we are almost at the lake," he said, lifting his arm and pointing in front of them. "I can see the water opening wider.

Sanji glanced at where Zoro was pointing and was glad to know they would be stopping soon. He wanted to get off the horse as quickly as he could to get away from Zoro. The other man was making him feel uneasy. "Okay, good."

"Don't sound too thrilled we still have to find the others," Zoro said, his hand resting on Sanji's thigh again.

Sanji groaned. "That's right, YOU got us lost!"

"No they got lost! They were following Usopp instead of me."

"From what I noticed, they always follow Usopp!"

"That's not true. Just for this trip, coz Usopp knows the area better I guess," Zoro lied.

"Bull shit, they don't allow you to lead where we are going because you don't know how to follow directions," Sanji said, rolling his eyes. "Your also a bad lier."

"Cha, shut up," Zoro was blushing, and was glad the prince couldn't see his face. He then gently pulled on the reigns to slow the horse down for a stop. "Come on and get off, we can stop here for now."

"Okay," Sanji said, and waited for the horse to fully stop before he slid down, glad to be away from Zoro. He felt as if that ride was far too long for his own good.

"Damn it's only mid afternoon we still have a bit of travailing to do before we reach our stop," Zoro mumbled as he looked around the area. They were surrounded by water and were closer to the mountainside now, but he still couldn't see the trail. "I'm going to light a fire."

"Why?" Sanji asked, having sat down on a rock.

"To make smoke and let the others know our position. Robin and Usopp will know what it is," he said surveying their surrounding. "Can you help me and find some wood?"

"Okay," Sanji said, getting to his feet and moving towards the trees, gathering a few sticks and leaves. "Don't travel to far you might get lost by yourself."

"Then make the fire and I'll find my way back," Zoro grunted. "If we don't find the others soon, we'll loose time. Watch out for animals too, we don't know whats around here."

"Yes sir!" Sanji saluted picking up a few twigs and bark from the tree. He was taught about fires in his learnings growing up. He knew what he was doing, but he didn't want to travel to far away from Zoro. If they got separated he may not be trusted again. Sure it would be a good way to try and escape but at the moment he had no reason to do that. So he had decided a while ago to just stay with these people and help them out.

"Here is this good?" he asked when he returned, a hand full of small fire wood in his arms.

"Yeah, place them here in the center," Zoro said, pointing to the middle of the rock cercal he made. Once Sanji did as he was told, Zoro got to work with making a small fire. Soon the smoke drifted in the air as the fire started.

"How do you make the smoke bigger?" Sanji asked, bending at the knees and looking at the fire.

"Uh I'm going to make the fire a tad bigger, hold on," Zoro said, moving about to gather more tree bark and small sticks. He added it to the fire and watched as it grew, grinning with the smoke started to thicken. "All right, lets sit and wait. One of them will spot it."

Nodding, but not saying anything Sanji sat back down on the rock and just sat still. He wondered how long he and Zoro would have to wait or if they would have to travel on their own for a while. He didn't know much about travailing, just small details so he wouldn't be good help. However he did know how to read a map and a compass. If they had one he'd be able to get them back on the trail, but the idiot leading him decided not to carry such things with him. Even so, he couldn't deny that he was having a bit of fun.

~**X**~

A gloved hand touched the soil beneath his feet grabbing a hand full. "Sanji where are you?" Ace wondered out loud, glaring at the endless meadow of flowers before him. He knew he was getting close to finding his prince, he just wasn't sure how much.

"There should be a village around here," he mumbled, scanning the area. He felt lost, but he knew he was on the right track, he just had to find that little town, East Valley, and hope the Prince was still there.

**To Be Continued... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capture Me Forever**

**A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! It was a long wait for this chapter I see and I am very sorry. Ah, I don't have an excuse other then life xD and I seem to be having problems getting a decent writing program with WORD being so un cheep Lol. Please forgive me for any mistakes and grammar as I am doing what I can!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**~X~**

Sanji stared at the water ahead of him. Over an hour past since he and Zoro had stopped near the river and there were still no signs of the others. Sanji was rather bored at the moment as they waited, sitting there on a rock next to the horses.

He glanced at Zoro and snorted seeing the other man was asleep. _This would be the perfect time to try to escape... _Sanji thought to himself. Though he made no move to get away. He already knew it was too late for that. He had no idea where he was or how to get back. That, and he wanted to help these people.

It was stupid really, and he couldn't explain why, but he did, he wanted to somehow help them. So the decision was made and he was going along with them for a little while longer. Until he could figure out how to help him on his own. He wasn't sure if their plan would even work, but he wasn't about to tell them that. Not yet anyway.

Pushing back fallen strands of hair, Sanji sighed and slid off the rock and to the ground, there he lied back to rest. He stared up at the sky watching the clouds. He wasn't sure what to do, Zoro was sleeping and it wasn't like he could get up and wonder around. Unlike the others, he wasn't too well with survival. [Insert a form of "have" before "never been"] out of the castle before, other than courtyard and parts of the city. He wouldn't know what to do if he got lost.

"Shit," he said, turning to his side so he was looking at the river. The water sure did look clear and rather pretty and there was no one around other than Zoro... _A bath, I'll take a bath. _

~X~

Zoro heard the light splashes of water from where he was laying and vaguely wondered if it was some kind of fish. Opening his eyes to look, he noticed the prince wasn't sitting next to him which worried him. Quickly he sat up and searched for the said blond.

His horse was still there tied to the tree and munching on grass. Relief washed over him. He knew the blonde wouldn't try to leave without the horse. _Or would he? _He wondered, taking another look around.

It was then he heard another splash of water. This time he looked over his shoulder to see what it was and was set with another ball of relive to see it was the blond prince. He let out a low smile and moved closer to get a better look, vaguely wondering what he was doing in the water.

"Taking a swim?" he asked when he got, close enough. His eyes wondered down to the smooth, yet strong back of the blond before him. The smirk on his face twitched when he seen the other man's shoulder's jump.

"Ass hole!" Sanji spar, glancing over his shoulder to see where the other man was. "No, a bath if you really must know."

"A bath?" Zoro wrinkled his nose. "Why bother, you are only going to get dirty again later."

Sanji huffed, and turned to face the taller man, glaring at him. "Well, unlike you, I enjoy looking as neat and clean as I can!"

"Spoiled is what you are, and most definitely a prince," Zoro said, sitting on the rock next to the lake and began to remove his boots. "Though you have a point, I haven't bathed in five days."

Sanji wrinkled his nose. "Five days! You truly are a caveman!"

"Well sorry 'Princess' we don't have the luxury as you do and we can't take a bath every time we feel like it," Zoro snapped, sliding his shirt off his chest.

Sanji bit his lip. He continued to forget that these people didn't have as much as he did. Even though he hated being cooped up in the castle all the time, he forgot how lucky he was. "Right, Sorry," Sanji said, his head lowering.

"It's fine. Sooner or later I'll just beat it out of you," Zoro said as he made his way to the water's edge.

At this Sanji looked up and his eyes widened at what he seen, for in front of him was the other man's crotch, starring at him seemingly proud. "WHATAFUCK!" Sanji yelped falling backwards into the water with a splash.

Zoro laughed, a hand on his chest as he watched the cook struggle to try and surface. He thought it was the funniest thing, he had seen as of yet. "Oops?" he laughed some more.

~X~

It was about an hour later when both Zoro and Sanji got out of the water. Sanji got out first, the water just dripping from his hair as it stuck to his face and shoulders almost like glue. He had a bit of an annoyed look on as he got out, grabbing his shirt and covering himself with it. "Bastard," he growled, pushing back some of his hair.

"Well you started it," Zoro said as he still stood waist deep in the lake. He was looking at the cook's backside once again, then time he stared at his but. _It's almost like a woman's. So round. _

"Whatever," he said as he looked at the large white shirt he was given to before. He tilted his head and glanced back at the swordsman. "I just slip this over my head?"

Zoro at this point was also getting out of the water and had made his way to his own clothes. He looked at Sanji and nodded. "Might help to put the pants on first," he said, as he slid his own pants on.

"Why? What is the difference?" Sanji asked as he worked on getting the shirt over his head, fumbling about a bit to try to find the neck hole. The shirt was so big however he had managed to get his head stuck in the sleeve. "Shit..."

When Zoro heard his struggles he once more looked at the Prince and for a third time that afternoon he was laughing again. "I told you, to put the pants on first!" he said and took the five steeps over to the helpless prince.

"Well I am sorry! Usually cloths that I wear fit me!" he growled, jumping when he felt one of Zoro's hands touch at his back. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you, hold still," the swordsman said as he helped the blond out of the shirt. In a second he was standing in front of a very naked and flushed prince.

"You don't have to! I could have figured it out!" Sanji shot out, embarrassed at the whole ordeal. "Bastard!"

"Sure, sure," Zoro said as he fixed the shirt so the head was stretched out, and like a father would a child pushed it down over Sanji's head with one big swoosh. "Now can you get your arms through just fine?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Fuck you," Sanji mumbled as he did as he was told and watched as the shirt slid down past his crotch. "Okay, you can step away now!"

"Sure? I can always help you with your pants too," he said, a wide grin shinning on his face.

"I am starting to think you as a pervert!" Sanji said as he turned away from Zoro and where his pants still laid on the large rock. He huffed and grabbed them quickly. Once they were on, Sanji was trying to figure out how to get his shirt to stuff in without it getting stuck with the zipper.

"Told you, you should put the pants on first," Zoro said, having been fully dressed for several minutes already.

"Gaah! Just help me tuck it in from the back, will you?" Sanji said with frustration as he tried to straighten out the shirt so it tucked in his pants properly.

Zoro chuckled and moved behind Sanji in a slick fashion. "Sure sure," he said as he slid his hand down the blond's pants and gripped the white fabric, pushing it in farther.

Sanji's eyes widened at the feel and he let out a low yelp. "Ahh don't molest me!" he protested finally able to zip his fly.

Zoro laughed full heartily. "I didn't, you are the one who asked for my help," he said, his hands moving into the air innocently.

Sanji just shook his head and sat onto the rock to put on his boot. "Yeah right," he mumbled, trying to ignore the other man. The whole situation was just crazy. Infarct Zoro himself was crazy. At one minute he was then, on another he was downright mean, and now he was groping him!

Shaking his head he pushed back long strands of blond hair and glanced at Zoro. "Do you have smokes?"

Zoro was too busy staring at the cook, his mind was wondering off into space thinking about the said man. Sanji was an odd creature to him, kind and yet an ass all in one. Now looking at him he noticed that the blond was rather pretty. _Is this why everyone presumes he is a, she? _He wondered to himself, eyes fixed on the blonds moments. Then he noticed the prince was speaking. "What?"

"Do you have smokes?" Sanji repeated himself, getting annoyed.

"Oh sure," Zoro said and turned away from Sanji and over to the horse. He dug threw a small bag before he took out the small tin packet and opened it. He took out one of the thin white cylinders and handed that and a match to Sanji. "There."

"Thanks," the blond said taking both. Immediately he put the smoke in his mouth and lit it, taking in the soothing nicotine. "Ahh much better," he mumbled as he sat down on the rock again.

Zoro watched him from where he stood, once more his eyes fixed on the blond. He shook it off though, putting the pack away and following the cook to sit down. "If we don't see the others in the next hour, we'll get back on the horse and travel up the river and see if we can find them."

"Okay," Sanji said, hoping they did. All this alone time with Zoro was making him nervous. The other man wouldn't stop getting into his personnel space.

Just as he thought about he felt a hand touch the back of his head and lightly tug at his hair. He yelped and pulled away. "What are you doing?"

Zoro dropped his hand and shrugged. "Why do you keep your hair long?"

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"Don't was just wondering. I am bored I guess," Zoro shrugged.

"You are so weird, you know that?"

"Why?"

"Because you are. You're mean , nice, and now all in my personnel space, why? What is with you?" Sanji asked, his voice sounding angry though he didn't mean to.

"Ah well that's just with you. Usually I am rather nice. You I need to be mean, because you are spoiled and don't know how to behave. The touchy thing is in your head," Zoro said, shrugging. "Anyway, just relax for now, soon we will continue down the river, we may have a long night ahead of us," he said, not phased by the tone of Sanji's voice.

Sanji looked down at the swordsman and rubbed the back of his head. _Maybe he is right... It's just us spending way too much time together, _he thought as he sat back down. He rubbed his forehead and relaxed. "Okay..."

~X~

Roughly an hour and half later Zoro and Sanji were back on the road, following the river. Sanji was once again sitting on the front of the horse with Zoro sitting behind him. The ride was silent, both listing and watching out for the others.

It wasn't long after riding did they spot a swirl of smoke in the distance. "Could that be them?" Sanji asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Maybe," Zoro said, and he started to lead the horse in that direction. "Incase it isn't though, we best be carefully," he warned.

"Okay," Sanji answered.

Once more, the two were quite as they rode about another mile up the river before they reached the smoke. As they neared the area they could hear loud voices. At this point Zoro stopped the horse. "All right let's go on foot and see who it is."

Sanji didn't say anything but nodded as he carefully climbed off the horse and stepped onto the ground. His eyes stayed focused on the nearby campsite, hoping it was their group and not someone else.

"Let's go," Zoro said, slowly leading the way. He grabbed a long looking bag from the horse's saddle and strapped it onto his back as he walked.

Sanji stayed behind Zoro, remaining silent not wanting to make noise incase it was an enemy. He wasn't sure if there were people after Zoro and his group or not. If they were he was going to help Zoro the best he could. Though it could be a great way of escape, it still didn't mean Sanji could trust whoever it was himself. He didn't want to take any chance either.

The two of them crept up to a nearby tree. Zoro put his back against trunk and ever so slightly turned his head to see who was there. "Fuck, I can't see," he whispered.

"Why?" Sanji asked, staying close next to Zoro, his head very close to the other man's shoulder.

"There are large bushes in the way. I need to get higher."

Sanji silently cursed, and he moved so he too had his back against the large tree, and shoulder to shoulder with Zoro. His eyes wonder around the area thinking of a way to get passed this.

"Maybe if we chance it," Zoro mumbled, trying to look over again.

"With what?" Sanji asked, his eyes rolling.

"Luck."

"Luck? No I think I have a better idea," Sanji said, tugging at the back of Zoro's shirt. "Bend down."

"What?" Zoro said the look on his face told the blond he was confused.

"Bend down!" Sanji hissed, and yanked Zoro down to the ground.

Meanwhile wile the two were making a bit of a ruckus it had caught the attention of the campers. They had stopped their friendly talking once they heard the curses from said Blond and swordsman.

"Go see what it is," One of them ordered.

"Will do," said another and he got up from where he was sitting and made his way to the bushes.

"Just hold still!" Sanji ordered, as he climbed on top of Zoro and over his shoulders. "Not stand!" he said, holding onto the swordsman's head.

"Hang on!" Zoro said, a bit louder then he should have. He bent at the knees and tried to keep his balance as he slowly stood to his feet with the prince on his shoulders. Unfortunately Zoro stumbled and the two of them went falling, and tumbled to the ground.

Sanji landed on his back with a thud, having fell first from being on Zoro's shoulders, then Zoro fell right after, and landed on top of him. "Ouch!" he said, eyes closed. "Mother fucker!"

"Shh!" Zoro said, covering the cook's mouth and he grabbed the blond quickly, moving on the ground and into the large tree hole that barley fit the two of them.

This whole situation seemed rather embarrassing for the prince. He was squished against Zoro, and sitting on his lap, legs around his waist. Zoro had his hand on his head, pushing his face against his chest to keep him quit, while the other man watched outside.

It felt like eternity went by as the two sat there, perfectly still. Sanji's heart beetling in his chest, and he could feel that Zoro's was too; rigging in his ears. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead and he swallowed heavily as he waited, then the silence was broken.

"Zoro, Prince-bro?" Franky said as he looked inside the tree hole.

Both Sanji and Zoro let out sighs of relief when they seen the blue haired man peeking in. On Sanji's part he was glad to recognize the voice.

The older man spoke again, a large smile growing on his face. "Should I come back later and just say It was an animal?"

"Shut up Franky," Zoro said, lightly pushing Sanji off him and out of the tree. Once the blond was off his lap he followed right after.

"Fuck, Zoro," Sanji cursed when he tumbled into the dirt. He sat up on his knees and looked down at himself. "Come on! I just took a bath not long ago," he whines.

Zoro just shrugged as he was already standing and brushed a bit of dirt off his knees. "Whatever, back to camp," he said, his attention on Franky. "Glad to have found you."

"Same here brother!" Franky said, giving Zoro a hug. "We were all pretty worried about you. Even if we lost the prince we are sure glad to have found you!" he said, his voice full of cheerfulness.

Sanji watched from behind the two, but stayed quiet. He wasn't their friend after all, just the person they captured. "Can we go back to camp now?"

Zoro was smiling at Franky until he heard Sanji's voice. He glanced at the cook and nodded. "Yeah, lets go, Franky grab him and lead the way."

Franky saluted and reached over grabbing Sanji by the wrist and pulled him forward to follow. "Super! Let's go."

Zoro only nodded as he followed Franky back to the campsite, Sanji being led in front. Once they got there Zoro told Franky to let the blond go and sit him down near the camp fire. "We'll tie him up later, he needs to eat as do I," he said as he seated himself down.

"Tie me up! What for? I told you I have no reason to run away!" Sanji protested.

Zoro glared at him. "And I have no reason to trust you. Shut your trap and eat," he said just as the food was handed out. "Robin how is Chopper?"

"He is fine, sleeping in the tent, Usopp is watching him," he said, her usual smile on her face.

Zoro nodded. "Good. We lost a bit of time today I think. We will have to leave early in the morning. How long have we been away?"

"I am no navigator, but If I were to guess I have to say several hours. Did you look for us and wait somewhere?" asked Robin.

"We did. Took us a bit to find the lake again. Then we stopped for rest and to see if you'd find us. After a while of waiting I knew to look again, it was getting late and we weren't in the best spot to hide from poachers," Zoro explained.

"So I see. Did the young prince give you much trouble?"

Zoro shook his head. "It was fine," he said, his tone low as he took a bite of his food. "We will discuss what needs to be done later, right now I just want to enjoy my food, and some booze."

From where he sat, Sanji watched Zoro. He was really confused why the greenhead was so cold to him at the moment. It was like the little time that they were together never happened. He thought him and the leader of this small group were actually getting along, but he had guessed wrong. With a heavy sigh, Sanji took a bite of his meat and chewed. He noted it was over cooked, but didn't care as he was rather hungry.

**To Be Continued... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I know it's been a while, and I didn't mean it to be. Sadly though my computer had crashed and it's still broken. But gladly school started again for me along with its use of computers between classes/ after class. I can't say that chapters will come out fast, but I can say it will not be such a long wait any more.**

**Lots of thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Thank you so much! Please keep them coming! **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**~X~**

Sanji stirred when he felt a soft hand shake him awake. He turned to his back and rubbed his eyes. "What is it?" he mumbled, blinking his eyes open to see who was wakening him.

"Time to get up, Princess," Zoro mumbled and stood to his feet. He didn't say anything else to the blond and instead, left the tent.

Sanji watched after him before stretching and getting to his feet. He wondered what the swordsman problem was. Ever since they caught up to the others the night before he has been nothing but cold to him. It was getting to Sanji's nerves and they had said today they would be reaching the next city. He hoped things would change by then.

"Sanji," Usopp said as he stepped into the tent.

Sanji didn't fail to notice the scared and worried look on the other's face. He wanted to question what it was, but seeing as it was Usopp it could have been a rabbit. "I am up and coming," he said as he folded the blanket.

"It's not that. Zoro wants you to dress pretty again," Usopp said, and he flinched, hoping that Sanji didn't hurt him.

"Why?" the blond asked, tossing the smaller man the blanket.

Usopp caught it quickly and sighed. "Because the next town is another part of East; it's not as bad as ours, but they still believe you are a princess and Zoro wants to keep it that way."

Sanji wrinkled his nose. "Of course he would," he mumbled and proceeded to exit the tent.

"What?" Usopp asked, following after him.

"Nothing, just why is this town so far away from the other? Shouldn't they be all together?" Sanji asked, placing a hand to his hip as he looked around. Everyone was busy with one thing or the other.

"Oh well, we kept it separate so everyone has somewhere to turn to if something happens to the villages. There is four total," Usopp explained handing Robin the blankets as she carefully set them in the carriage.

"Oh? Will we be passing through them all?" Sanji asked, hand resting to his hip.

"No, just ours and the next one, well on the way back home we may pass through the other two. You know to throw off our sent, so to speak."

"I see. Are they all small?"

"Well this one is a little bigger than ours, as I said. I mean there is a pub slash restaurant, and little more homes. Other than that I can't say it's rich. Even the pub trades more then asks for money. I guess you can say it's more of a farming village."

Sanji was rather interested in hearing what Usopp had to say. He was learning more and more about his kingdom. Something he felt he had to if he wanted to take over from his father. The more he spent time with these people the more he considered it. Or at least find a way to help them. He really didn't think their plan of kidnapping him was going to work; for many reasons. "Okay, thanks. Why are we stopping there?"

"Well Zoro wants to get another horse and we are meeting someone there. We also need a few supplies for the trip to the next city which is hardly a two day trip from the next East village," Usopp explained, a smile on his face. "But the next one is from West. The only one we have to pass through before reaching the desert."

"Sounds good," Sanji said with a smile. He was glad to have a bit more insight on what was going on; even if it was just about where they were going, and not what the plan was about. Each time he asked someone about it, they either ignored him or simply said. 'To show you off,' whatever that means.

"Hey, Princess!" Zoro shouted from where he was getting the horses ready. "Get pretty already! We leave soon."

Sanji glared at the man but huffed. He then looked to Usopp. "Where is my 'dress?'" he asked, pouting a bit. He hated that he had to appear as a woman around this area. It was humiliating.

~X~

Once everyone was ready and on the road again, Sanji got stuck riding in the carriage. He didn't mind it for the most part, just after a while it got stuffy. He liked the open road better, but still the carriage was better than riding with the Marimo. It also didn't help that he was forced to wear his large 'dress' either. It covered him from head to toe and he was roasting. To make matters even worse, he was craving a smoke.

_Zoro has cigarettes. _He thought to himself and looked out the window. "Oi, Marimo!" he called out.

When hearing the 'nick-name' Zoro jerked his head back to see what the Prince could possibly want. "What the hell, Princess? You know we need to be quiet!"

"Yeah, then ride over here!" Sanji shouted back, his arm hanging out the window of the carriage.

Zoro grumbled and reared his horse back so he was riding right next to Sanji's side of the buggy. "What do you want?"

"A smoke?" he asked eagerly.

Zoro raised a brow and looked at him thoughtfully. Sanji could tell the other man wanted to say no, and was a bit surprised when he pulled out the silver claps.

"Here, take one," Zoro mumbled, reaching over to hand Sanji the small tin of rolled tobacco.

"Thank you," Sanji mumbled as he pulled one out. He then took the matches Zoro handed him and lit the white cylinder and took a puff. Once he was done, Zoro moved away from the window and back into his usual spot in front of the carriage.

Sanji smiled to himself as he smoke, keeping his head out the window so he didn't bother the sleeping Chopper or Robin who was reading. He figured they were probably used to it anyway, seeing how Zoro and Yosaku smoked as well. Now he felt a little more relaxed, but still he wished he was outside riding; or at least had the stupid 'dress' off. He couldn't understand why he couldn't dress when they stopped for lunch? Then he thought Zoro did it on purpose.

_He probably wants me to suffer. _He thought bitterly. Smoke escaped his nose as he thought about it and he tapped some ashes out the window. This whole situation was messed up. He knew it couldn't be helped. They were just trying to help their village, or all of East for that matter. For what he seen of the first little town, he couldn't blame them.

He felt like he was echoing everything over in his head. It was true he wanted to help these people. He wasn't going to try and get away. Unless they threaten to kill him, he had no reason too. He tossed the last bit of his cigarette out the window and sat back. The more he thought about everything the more frustrated he got. How was he supposed to explain to everyone that their plan may not work? It was bothering him.

His father hardly cared for him, and doubts the asshole would care if he died let alone be kidnaped. If he did act as if he cared, it was due to appearance. He knew his father hated him. Only kept him around by law; it stated the king must have a heir to the throne in case of early death. That was the solitary reason Sanji was born. Sanji hated his father for that.

Truth be said, Sanji never even knew his mother. No as soon as he was born he was given to his father and that was that. His father didn't care for love. He never saw his father even with a lover let alone a wife. Sometimes he wondered if his father could love at all, or if he had any feelings in him.

When he was younger Sanji used to ask about his mother. His father simply said she left and that was that. Maybe that was why his father was so cold-hearted? He was heartbroken? He thought of that a few times too. But seeing how his father was towards him, he doubts it. If he really loved his mother then wouldn't he care for him more? He didn't know. He didn't know anything of his father if he was truthful. Just that he didn't care for anything and allowed his people to suffer; that there was enough for him to hate the bastard.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked, taking him out of his thoughts.

Sanji looked at her. "Not really, thinking about my old man and wondering how he will react to this whole thing."

Robin frowned. "What do you mean? You don't think he will worry?"

Sanji shook his head. "Oh, he will but I think more of his reputation than myself."

"I see," Robin said softly, her eyes returning to her book. "As long as he reacts that is enough."

Sanji nodded. He supposed she was right. As long as his father did something, and being away from home he just might, their plan may still work. "What if he doesn't?" he asked out loud.

"Then we may have to do drastic measures."

"Like?"

Robin gave Sanji a gracious smile. "We will kill you."

Sanji's eyes widened as he stared at her. He couldn't tell if she was serious or not. The smile made him question it, but the tone of her voice was so serious. He swallowed and hoped she wasn't. If that was the case, then he still needed a plan to escape. Of course he needed to be sure, but still, a plan B was needed. _Maybe if I talk to Zoro. _

The rest of the ride stayed quiet after that. Sanji didn't dare to ask Robin if she was joking. He was too scared to know. If anything it made him even more uncomfortable. Maybe just a little more scared.

~X~

When they stopped for lunch, Sanji felt more than relived and went right to work and prepared the meal for everyone. Once done he sat down by himself under a tree to eat. He was feeling a bit lonely now. He wanted be back home.

After his talk with Robin, and the more he thought about it, the more he assumed it was true. The way they refused to tell him any more of their plan. The way Zoro was cold to him. Hardly any of them talked to him. Even Chopper seemed to stay away.

Really he felt as if he wasn't wanted there. Or maybe everyone just didn't want to get close to him because he may need to die. Both ideas hurt, and scared him at the same time. It was a shame because he really liked these people; though it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

No he didn't really belong with them. Even if they didn't kill him, he would return to the palace and probably never see or hear about them again. Maybe that was it? Why get close to someone you were only going to know for a short while? Why did he even care?

_Because I do, _he thought to himself. He sighed and laid his head on his knees. He suddenly felt tired and a bit sad. He wanted nothing more than to just go home now. To have this just be a dream.

"Oi, don't fall asleep, we got to go in a bit," Zoro said, looking down at Sanji.

"Whatever," Sanji mumbled, not even looking up at the other man.

Zoro frowned and he could since something was wrong with the blond. He bent down and placed a hand on top of Sanji's head. It was something he did to Chopper when the kid was upset about something. "What's wrong?" he asked his voice soft.

Sanji stilled, unsure what to make of this, gentleness. He also wasn't sure what to say to the other man. "Nothing, tired," he decided on saying the half-truth.

Zoro tilted his head to the side and gave Sanji a thoughtful look. "Robin said you looked uncomfortable in the carriage."

"Yeah, it's cramped and hot with this stupid thing on," Sanji complained, now looking up at Zoro. He was a bit amazed to see the other man smiling at him. "Are you mooching me?"

Zoro shook his head. "Nah, I can let you ride with me for the rest of the way, as long as you promise to behave."

Sanji blinked and nodded. Zoro was being nice to him again. _Maybe I am over thinking this? Maybe Robin was joking? _He vaguely wondered. He took Zoro's offered hand and stood up. He returned the smile then stretched out. "Sounds good, just don't get us lost again."

Zoro laughed. "That was your fault," he said, and patted Sanji on the back, playfully. Zoro was glad to see Sanji smile again. He didn't like how Sanji was acting. He didn't want the blond to be completely miserable with them. He was starting to like the Prince. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the guy wasn't bad. If they could get him to take over for his father, things would be great, for them and Sanji too.

He had already discussed this with the others, and that was why they were going to this next village. They needed more help and there was a man there who could give a hand, and they needed it. Sanji needed it.

**To Be Continued…. **

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of that chapter. I am sorry it's a bit short, but I got out what I wanted. Please tell me what you think! I promise to try and get the next chapter out a lot quicker and maybe a bit longer to! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: Hello everyone! Looky here another update and so soon! I felt bad for having you all wait for the last chapter that I wanted to get this one out a bit early. **

**Many Thanks: I want to thank each and every one who has reviewed and faved/followed my story so far! Thank you so much. It's all the reviews that keep me going and hearing everyone's thoughts. So please keep them coming. I like to know what my readers want and don't want! **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

~**X**~

The ride to the next town wasn't as long as Sanji thought it would be. It was also a lot more relaxing now that he was out in the open and not stuffed in the carriage. Riding with Zoro didn't feel as awkward anymore either, having been used to it from their travels. Well, as long as neither of them moved he was fine.

When either of them moved, it was another story. There were times Sanji could feel the other man's crotch rub against his backside and that did not feel comfortable. There were many times he would move and the same thing would happen, Zoro's crotch rubbing against his ass. He could always feel his cheeks heat when it happened. He was glade he had a hood; otherwise he was sure someone else would notice. It didn't help that he didn't _hate _the feeling, but almost liked it.

_Almost, _was the key word. He refused to believe that he enjoyed the other man so close to him. He was a prince after all, that sort of thing was not aloud. So Sanji ignored everything he may or may not like about the swordsman and passed it off as being tired, falling ill, or being too hot. Any excuse he could think of to force the thought of him, liking Zoro out of his head. For the time being, it worked; or so he hoped.

"See over there beyond the trees?" Zoro said, whispering in Sanji's ears.

The action itself made the blond slightly tense, but he nodded.

"Well, that is where the little village lies; Little East two," Zoro explained, dropping his pointed finger and relaxed his arm on Sanji's hip. He could feel how tense the other man was, and smirked. He didn't know what it was, but he liked the idea of making the young prince nervous. It just chilled him to the bone with excitement.

"How big is this one?" Sanji asked his voice low.

"Like Usopp explained earlier, it's bigger than ours. It has a pub, that will also trade for booze other than taking money, it also has two little stores that do the same. Let's see, there are a few more homes and people there. Most of all, there is a doctor there. It's where most of us go if we need emergency care," Zoro explained.

"Do they ask for much?" Sanji asked, his eyes not moving from Usopp's back.

"Well she takes money when she can, but usually she trades or just takes what she wants, to get by in life. She is Chopper's great aunt and has agreed to watch over him on our journey."

Sanji frowned as he thought about it. Things must be really tough if they only have one doctor to go to. "How do you know she will take Chopper?"

"I wrote her a letter before we left my home. Late last night the messenger bird returned to me with her reply. She agreed to take Chopper as long as I bring back help for the people as promised. You are going to be lovely proof that I plan on it. Though, she might be someone who is wise to your gender," Zoro explained, gently lifting the hood on Sanji's back so it covered the blond's face.

Sanji felt his cheeks blush at the action, but ignored the feeling he had in his chest. "Ah, at least he will be safe. Does he know?"

"Yep, I talked to him about it. I know I can't take him with me, and well, you seen his grandmother, she is in no shape to care for him on her own. I had no choice but to ask the only person left in Chopper's biological family. Chopper will be taken well cared for, and there will be kids his age he can play with. He understands this, and is excited to learn more medical things," Zoro smiled.

Sanji chuckled. "For an ass, you are a good father."

"Yeah well, after Chopper lost his parents I couldn't let him be alone. So, I do what I have to for Chopper. He is one of the main reasons why I am on this quest in the first place," Zoro said, his voice soft.

"All the more reason I want to help," Sanji admitted.

"Really? You want to help us?" Zoro asked looking at the back of Sanji's covered head.

Sanji nodded. "Yes. The more I hear about everything and see what is going on, the more I want to help. I want to do what I can to get everyone what they need. I am still unsure how I can yet, but I will think of something," he paused as he glanced at Zoro. "So I am willing to continue this 'quest' as you call it. As long as I have a reason to trust you, you can me," he said, his tone harsh.

Zoro's blue orbs connected with Sanji's green ones and he grinned. "You can trust me, Princess. Promise."

Sanji relaxed and turned back around. "Good. Otherwise I may have to escape."

Sanji felt more at ease then as they rode, following Usopp to the up-coming village.

~**X**~

Zoro was right. The second East village was bigger than the first, but it still wasn't pretty. There was only one small farm and by the looks of it, it had a single cow, a couple of horses, and a chicken coop; nothing else. It was another sad sight to behold and he hated his father all the more for it.

Zoro had said they were there for what little supplies they can get, if any, and hopefully another horse. If they couldn't they would have to wait for the next town. Sanji was fine with that; he didn't feel comfortable taking anything from this place. They needed it more than they did. Sanji's night cloths alone could be sold to get them what they needed in the town of West.

At the moment, Sanji was the only one still on a horse. Zoro had kept him up there to 'show off' to the people. Much like the last town, they gathered around him and started to call him'princess,' or ' the Princess.' Sanji still didn't understand why he couldn't correct them, but Zoro had told him not to, unless he gave the Ok. He also assured the blond this was the last time he had to dress this way, so he didn't complain; much.

"What else are we here for?" Sanji asked when Zoro helped him off Nancy and carried him to a small home, which resides inside a large tree at the end of town. The blond blushed as he was carried, bridle style and wondered why the other man was doing it. He also took note that Chopper was the only other one following them.

"Well, I need to drop Chopper off, and we are picking someone up to join us. Also, we have to start phase two of our plan," Zoro explained, setting Sanji down once they were inside the tree.

Sanji shook off the feeling of embarrassment he had and looked at Zoro. "Why did you carry me?"

Zoro scratched his cheek. "Robin told me to. To make it look like you were frail or some shit, which is close to the truth anyway."

Sanji glared daggers at him. "I will kick your ass."

"Later Princess, I need to get Chopper settled in and then go to find our friend," Zoro said, taking Chopper by the hand. "Come on buddy, let's go find your aunt," he said and walked out of the small home. He turned to Sanji before he closed the door. "Just stay here for now, okay? I'll be back to get you soon. You should be safe here. If the town finds out you are a boy they may try and kill you," he said, and his smile grew.

"Kill… me?" Sanji said, just as the door closed. He stared at it for a long moment, and then sat down on the nearby chair. Now he understood why he had to dress like a girl. A prince has the right to take over his father's Kingdome, and he has not.

**To Be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short and I am deeply sorry, but I felt this was the best way to end the chapter. I had one or two more parts planned out for this chapter, but I felt it was best to leave it in the next one. Which is good, because it means I have the next chapter started. Please R&R. I want to hear all your thoughts on this story let it be good or bad! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Well, I originally had the first part of this chapter to be part of the last, but I thought it fit best here. I hope you like! **

**Thank everyone for the reviews! Sorry for my bad grammar and I am glad you are all staying with me despite it all! **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

~**X**~

Soft hands slammed on the table. "What do you _mean _the prince is missing?" A woman shouted her brown eyes glaring at the Prince's personal butler; Gin. "I was gone, five days, FIVE days and I was told NOTHING could go wrong, then I come home to find out that Prince Sanji has gone missing!?"

"Please madam, calm down we-"

"CALM DOWN!? You want me to calm down when it is my job, to not only take care of the king's accounting, but to also insure that Sanji stays put on the castle grounds while his majesty is way. How can I do that if said Prince is NOT here? Every person in this castle knows what can happen to not only Sanji, but to the king himself if Sanji is not here! What are we going to do?"

"Miss, Nami, please. I assure you I sent out a detective to search for our Prince."

Nami jumped on the dining table and just about ran across it until she was face to face with Gin. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close so their noses were touching. "What detective, and for the love of God, don't tell me it's that pyro."

Gin looked at the redhead with beads of sweat running down his face. He swallowed and closed his eyes, preparing to die on his next words. "Y-yes, I called Ace."

"AURGE!" Nami growled, and flung Gin across the room and began to pace on top of the table with her arms folded over her large chest. "Ace can't stay awake more than five minutes let alone travel more than a day! It'll take him longer to find the prince then it will for the king to return! I swear! This is what happens when I leave the castle for a few days. I can't take a vacation without having to come home to a mess like this!" the woman complained, never stopping her movements on the table.

"I am sorry Miss, but they came out of nowhere and just attacked. When I woke the next morning our Prince was gone."

"Because you and everyone else who is supposed to watch over this place are too stupid to do it right! If I wasn't around this place would be a disaster! Seriously! Let me guess they were a bunch of woman and Sanji went willingly, right?"

Gin shook his head. "No, they were men. One was very large and had bragged right into the Prince's bedroom. It was amazing really."

"NO IT WASN'T!" Nami shouted, tossing a shoe at Gin's head. "It's Horrible!"

Gin managed to duck away from the shoe and looked at Nami, horrified of the woman. "Your right, I am sorry. But I'll have you know Ace has sent a message this morning on his whereabouts."

"_His whereabouts, _or Sanji's, because I don't care about where Ace is right now, I only care where Sanji is!" she shouted, having stopped her movements to look at Gin.

Gin shook his head. "Well he tells us where he is and some information where Sanji might be going."

Nami glared at the butler for a long moment before she climbed off the table and made her way over to Gin. "Well tell me, don't just stand there looking like an idiot, spill it out!"

"Well, Ace has just arrived at the East Village. He said as he was talking to some of the people there, they all spoke of a 'Princess' with long blond hair that smoked. That said 'Princess' has left the village a few days before and was heading south west with a group of people. No one said who or how many are with 'her' but by the sounds of it, they may be heading for Albanian," Gin quickly explained.

Nami sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "Why are they going there?" she wondered out loud and began to pace again. Her thoughts were wondering all over the place. She knew the so called 'Princess' was Sanji. She had heard stories that the prince was known as a girl in various areas of their country. Her questions were; why are they headed to Albanian? "This doesn't make sense. Don't they know that's where the king is now? What are they thinking, they can hand Sanji over to the king, for what?"

"Well Miss, if I can remind you, the East is a very poor part of our country. They may be after more than just capturing the prince, maybe to gain some riches?" Gin suggested.

Nami stopped in her movements and she looked at Gin, her right brow twitching in annoyance. "They want the king's gold? Is that what they want? My gold?"

Gin took a step back his hands in the air. "Madam, the kings gold is not yours, we always need to remind you that," he laughed fearfully.

"I know that! But as I am the one who takes care of the all the king's treasures and I rightfully get paid to do so, some of it is mine! And I won't let anyone touch my part of the gold!" She shouted, poking the butler with her index finger. "Besides, if anyone is going to steel it, it's going to be me!"

"Y-you?"

"That's it! I am going to head after the Prince myself! I'll show them! NOW GET ME A HORSE!" Nami shouted, punching the air with her fists then she ran out of the room.

"Heh…heh…, Sanji, where ever you are, I pray you come home alive, and before she finds you," Gin muttered, sliding to the floor. He wasn't a man afraid of anyone, but Nami. The woman gave him chills to the bone and he pitied the fool to cross her.

~**X**~

Sanji waited for Zoro to return. He wasn't sure where he was just that he was in a tree, which was hallowed out to be someone's home. It was a lot nicer looking then the one Zoro had, but still not something he was used to.

He was itching to get up and take a look around, but being a stranger in another's home he didn't dare to move from his spot. He was getting a little annoyed that no one has returned yet, and he was sure he was sitting there for more than an hour now. Sighing softly, he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He hoped a nap would help move time along.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, the door to the little home opened.

"We are back!" Chopper shouted as he rushed into the house. Zoro followed after him and then by an elder woman, who to Sanji looked something like a witch.

"Hey, welcome back," Sanji said, but he still didn't move from his spot.

"Sorry it took so long, it seems our friend is gone missing for the moment," Zoro said, taking a seat next to Sanji. "Were you scared?"

"No, why would I be? Shouldn't you introduce me to this, lovely woman?" Sanji asked, motioning to the elder looking woman who was helping Chopper with a snack.

"Heeehe! This one is a smart one," she cackled. "I'm Dr. Kureha, Chopper's great aunt. You must be the so called 'Princess' that everyone is boosting about."

Sanji nodded. "You can say that."

"Stand up," Kureha ordered. When Sanji did, she took a good look at him. "I can see why everyone sees you as the 'princess' of our Kingdome, but unless this," she paused and grabbed Sanji at the crotch. "Is some kind of weird growth, you are no princess."

Sanji's eyes bulged out and watered from the harsh grab at his manhood. He swallowed and took a deep breath of air. "Y-yes, your right I am no Princess," he gasped out.

Zoro winced. Just by watching them he could tell that hurt.

"So, do you want to tell me why you are pretending to be a girl?" Kureha asked, removing her hand from Sanji's crotch and grabbed herself a bottle of rum.

"Well, Zoro told me to," he said and pointed to the greenhead. "He said I had to while I was in East. That no one here knew I was a boy and he wanted me to keep it that way," Sanji explained.

"He is a smart man. You know what these people would have done if they knew the truth?" Kureha asked.

Sanji swallowed. "Well, they may kill me?" he asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Yes, or perhaps just torture you. Which, if Zoro didn't have such a wonderful plan going on you are lucky I am not doing that now," the doctor said, her voice cold.

"Can I ask why?" Sanji asked, feeling a bit nervous. He had a genuine idea why, but he had to make sure.

"Because you are a Prince, you have to know by now that a prince when come of age can take over the kingdom," Zoro explained.

"Oh, if it makes you feel better I am not of age yet, and I was never told this. I learned that the only time I can become king is when father dies, or when he wants to hand me the crown," Sanji said with a frown. He rubbed at the back of his head. "Sorry."

"You are not of age yet?" Zoro asked a bit surprised. He was sure Sanji was at least 18.

"The king changed the becoming of a man to 20 a few years ago, Zoro," said Kureha.

"Yeah, I'm only 18," Sanji answered. "Well I'll be 19 soon, but I am only 18. Father changed the age when I turned sixteen. He said it was because I still had a lot to learn and two years won't be enough."

"Oh, so it's not your fault then. Well couldn't he take over as King if he felt his father was not doing so well?" asked Zoro.

"As to this day, he can but only through court. It has to be proven that the king is not fit," said Kureha. "That or he gets agreement of all the people of the kingdom. It can't be just the East, it has to be all."

Sanji nodded. "Otherwise I would have tried to become king already. It's not as easy as it sounds. I'm sorry," he said again.

Zoro looked at Sanji. Now he understood why Sanji just didn't take over. He couldn't. Sanji was still a bit too young according to law, and he didn't have the recourses to take down the king. It was a shame to; he would have liked to see Sanji take over sooner than later. "Well, I guess we can continue with our plan for now then."

"So, what is the plan anyway? Raid my father with threats when we see him? Show glimpse of me being held hostage? You know you guys should wear masks or something so they don't know who you all are," Sanji said, looking at Zoro.

"Yeah we thought of that. Usopp said he was going to make masks for us all to wear and what not. Don't worry too much about the plan, Princess. We will handle it all. All you have to do is come for the ride; maybe look pretty now and then. If we need any information or help then we'll ask," Zoro said with a smile.

"So, you don't have a full plan mapped out yet, huh?" Sanji asked, seeing right through Zoro's little speech.

Zoro grunted. "Well Robin does all that. She tells us what we need to do as the time passes."

"How are you the leader?" Sanji asked, raising a brow.

"Because, I make all the ideas to what we are going to do next. Also I started this whole group. It was my idea to help the people. The name bandit wasn't my idea, but that's what we became known as over time," he shrugs. "It's just how it is, and has been since we stared two years ago."

"Oh, okay. I understand now. You must really care for the people to help them like that," Sanji smiled.

"Yeah, well someone had to do it. I was the only one with balls too, I guess."

Sanji chuckled. "I guess so. So, what are we doing now then? Leaving?"

Zoro nodded. "As soon as we find who we are looking for, yeah. Johnny already left ahead of us to help guide us to the right path. Robin said it may be dangerous beyond this point. We are also keeping Yosaku behind so he can warn us if anyone is following ahead of time. So he will leave tomorrow."

"So Johnny left then? He is going to leave markings and messages along the way, is that what you mean?" Sanji asked a bit confused.

"Yep, don't worry too much about it. They are trained for this kind of thing. It's somewhat why they are part of the crew. Anyway, we will be leaving shortly. We are going to be traveling a bit at night, so we need to be prepared."

"Okay," Sanji said, feeling a little better about the whole situation. It didn't seem like they were going to kill him anymore anyway.

~**X**~

Later that evening Sanji was with the others by the horses. Zoro had just gave Chopper a hug and told him to behave. They were still missing their friend however, but they didn't have much longer to wait.

"All right buddy, I promise I'll be back for you soon," Zoro said as he looked at Chopper. "Are you going to behave?"

Chopper looked up at Zoro and gave him a big smile. "Yep! I will be stowng to!" he said and gave Zoro one more hug before rushing over to his Aunt.

Zoro sighed with pride and waved him off. He then turned to the other. "Well we are out of luck it seems," he said and looked up at Sanji. "Who said you were riding with me?"

"I did, you have a problem with that?" Sanji asked a cocky grin spread on his face.

"Are you asking for a fight, Princess?"

"ZORO!" someone shouted from the far end of the city.

Zoro, Sanji and the others all looked to see who it was and they could see someone running towards them.

"Is that your friend?" Sanji asked, lightly kicking Zoro's head.

"Sounds like it," Zoro said, swatting Sanji's foot away.

"Zoo-rr-oo!" the guy yelled louder and dashed right for the swordsman, jumping and grabbing ahold of Zoro in a massive hug.

"Oi! Stop it!" Zoro grumbled as he fell over. "Luffy!" Zoro shouted as he and the new comer rolled about on the floor. In the process one of them had kicked Nancy and the horse went wild with Sanji on top of it.

"H-Hey!" Sanji screeched and the next thing he knew the horse was going wild and rushing off in a random direction.

"Son of a bitch!" Zoro shouted, pushing Luffy away and quickly jumping on Franky's horse. "Yah!" he hollered, ordering the horse to gallop and chase after Sanji and Nancy.

"Oh my," Robin said a hand resting on her cheek as she watched them disappear into the trees.

"Should we go after them?" Franky asked his wife, concern written over his face.

"Well yes, but first we need to see if Luffy is willing to ride with us," she said and turned to the straw-hat wearing kid, a smile returning to her beautiful face.

Luffy blinked and placed a hand to his head. "You guys going on an adventure?"

Robin nodded.

"I WANT TO COME!"

"Then it's settled. Why don't you hop into the carriage with me and Franky and we will explain our plan," Robin suggested. "Oh but, perhaps you should pack a few things first?"

"No need. Zoro had us pack him some things earlier. He knew Luffy would say yes," the long-nose said as he hopped on his horse. "If anything we should hurry after those two. Zoro gets lost easy."

"You are right, let's go," Robin said and rushed everyone into the carriage.

~**X**~

Sanji felt as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest as he held on for dear life as the horse continued to go wild. The horse was romping around between trees and often going on its hind legs. A few times he thought he was going to fall off and he had no idea how to control the horse either.

He screamed louder though as the lake came into view and he closed his eyes shot. The next thing he knew he was being tossed into the air and then drenched in the water; Nancy running off in another direction.

"Shit," Sanji said, climbing out of the water his 'dress' soaked and sticking to his skin and his hair covering most of his face. He slipped and fell back into the water. The Prince groaned and made a small whine of annoyance.

"Wooha!" Zoro shouted, slowing his horse down to a stop. He had watched Sanji fall into the lake and winced when he fell again. Quickly he got off his horse and rushed over. "Sanji?"

Sanji looked up from where he sat in the water, his big green eyes looked sad and his lower lip stuck out in a pout. To Zoro he looked like a scared kitten and he laughed.

"Shut up!" Sanji hissed.

"No, here let me help," Zoro said, making his way over to Sanji. He leaned forward and offered his hand. "Are you all right?" he asked once the blond was standing again.

"Yes," Sanji answered the pout still on his face.

Zoro grinned and gently pushed the wet bangs away from Sanji's face, his smile growing. "Good, let's go and get my horse, all right? Then you can dry off."

"Okay," Sanji said, shivering. "This is your fault."

"Of course it is," Zoro said, lifting Sanji up and putting him on Franky's horse. He then proceeded to get on the horse and behind the prince. "Now cheer up, everything will be fine soon enough."

"Says you," Sanji replied, but none the less he relaxed, resting his back against Zoro's warm chest.

Zoro only smiled, looking down at Sanji. He rested his hand on the blonde's hip as he done before and rode in the direction he heard his horse. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could honestly say he was worried for Sanji. He wasn't sure what would have happened if they couldn't find him. Not only would the plan be ruined, but he was also scared that Sanji had gotten hurt. The blond was lucky to have landed in water and not on land.

Zoro didn't know why, but when he seen Nancy rush off with Sanji like she did, he genuinely felt frightened for the blond. The last time he felt that way, Chopper was real sick and they didn't have the right medicine to care for him. He couldn't explain why he felt that way, just that he did.

Now he felt a protective bubble growing around him and the prince. He wondered if it was because he thought of Sanji as a friend, or if it was something more. Looking down at the slump blond he sighed.

"What a pain in the ass," he mumbled.

"Don't get us lost," Sanji shot back.

Zoro blinked, he had thought the prince was asleep. "Blond idiot."

"Green freak."

"Princess."

"Barbarian."

"Do you want me to kick your ass?"

"Like you could, and isn't that your horse?" Sanji asked, pointing ahead of them.

"So it is."

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**A/N: Wha! Another Chapter done. Please let me know what you think. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta for this yet, so all proof reading is done by me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: If anyone is worried about my other One Piece fics, please read my profile. They are not forgotten I am just going to wait to update them. **

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for your reviews. I enjoyed each and every one. If you are a guest review, I am sorry I couldn't answer any questions; maybe some will be answered in this chapter. Thanks! **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

~X~

It didn't take long for Zoro to calm his horse. Sanji had stayed on Franky's horse while he did it. It was really amazing how the man was easily able to calm Nancy down. Once he did, Sanji noticed Zoro must really care for the horse as he treated her with gentle care. He thought it was, sweet, for a barbarian. He took note that Zoro truly had a sensitive side.

When Zoro returned, Nancy in toe, he smiled at Sanji. "Glad we got her. She has been my horse since I was a kid," he said, lightly petting her snout.

Sanji returned the smile. "I can tell. You really were able to calm her down back there."

"Yeah, it's wasn't so easy when I first got her. She was a wild horse then. I was maybe ten or eleven when I found her. She was wounded and scared," he chuckled. "Took me a year to tame her let alone ride her."

"She looks like she cares for you too," Sanji said, watching Nancy nuzzle into Zoro's arm a bit.

"Yeah, that or she wants a treat," he chuckles and looks up at Sanji. "Is this the first time you ever ride a horse before?"

Sanji shook his head. "Now and then I would go riding with my father. Well I should say in a slow trot then like this, the galloping, and running about. We never go far either. Usually around the castle grounds or in town, even then it was usually in carriage," he paused, and then smiled. "I like this better."

"Yeah, the other thing sounds boring. Do you want to ride Ice there back to the others?" Zoro asked as he mounted Nancy.

Sanji blinked. "By myself?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, well I'll be right next to you the whole way. If anything goes wrong I'll be there," Zoro explained.

Sanji thought about it, it would be fun to ride on his own, even if it was just a little bit. "Okay," he mumbled.

"Good," Zoro said and showed Sanji what to do.

Soon the two were off, Zoro road right next to Sanji as promised, and kept a careful eye on the blond. He could tell just by looking at the Prince that he was enjoying himself. Sanji had a calm look on his face, and he was engrossed with the nature around him.

For Zoro, it was like watching a child seeing something new for the first time. Each area they passed so far, Sanji was memorized by his surroundings. _His father must keep him locked in the castle a lot. _Zoro thought to himself. He felt bad for the blond then; he couldn't imagine a life where he had to stay indoors all the time. No, he would hate to be enclosed like that.

_I think Sanji is suffering just as much as us, but in a whole different way. _

"I think I hear them," Sanji said, taking Zoro out of his thoughts.

Zoro looked up then and he listened carefully. Sure enough he could hear Luffy's laughter and Usopp's loud squeals. He should have thought twice about bringing Luffy with them. The boy was louder than an elephant.

~X~

Once the two were back at Camp, Zoro gave Sanji a change of clothes. The blond was still wet from his dip in the lake, not to mention he had no reason to be wearing a 'dress' anymore. So Sanji went in a more private area of the camp to change.

While the blond was occupied Zoro turned to the others. "So, are we still on track, Robin?"

The raven haired woman shook her head. "No, we are a bit off schedule but it can be easily fixed with extra mileage tomorrow."

"That's fine. We'll just travel later then. No need to wake up earlier. We are already up before done anyway. Plus Princess is bitchy in the mornings," he said with a wide smile on his face.

"What am I Moss-for-brains?" Sanji shot back just as he exited the tent.

Zoro swung around so he was face to face with the Prince. "You heard me. I called you bitchy."

"Yeah, well you're always on your period."

"You calling me a girl?"

"If the shoe fits."

"Guys, not now we need to keep a low profile, remember?" Robin said, lightly pushing Sanji and Zoro away from one another.

"Sorry, Robin," they said in union.

"Well, should I start dinner?" Sanji then asked.

"Sure, we have a lot of fish tonight, and rice," Zoro said, leading Sanji to the camp fire. "Usopp and Luffy both gathered a large portion of fish while we were gone. Luffy is an excellent fisher."

Sanji smiled. "That's good. We'll need food and fish is the best to get in the wild, right?"

"Them and bunnies," Zoro answered.

"Right, well I'll get to cooking then," Sanji said, grabbing the utensils he needed.

Zoro watched him for a moment, and then turned to the other tasks that needed to be done before they slept for the day.

~X~

Later that night, after everyone went to bed, Sanji stayed outside of the tent and just sat there. He had watched as Luffy and Usopp slumped into the large tent and he sighed. He didn't want to sleep yet. He knew he should, but he sort of wanted to stay in the open a bit. He wanted to cherish every second of the time he had on this adventure. He knew when it was over he wouldn't have any more.

"You okay?" someone asked from behind.

Sanji turned and looked up at Zoro. He smiled. "Yeah, just enjoying the moment," he said and looked up. "Wow!"

Zoro was about to say something until Sanji's bit of excitement burst out. "What?" he said instead.

"The stars!" the blond explained, pointing up at the sky. He found himself laying back into the grass and just looking at the sky now. Never has he seen so many stars in his life. It was beautiful, breathtaking even. This was something he would miss.

At the castle, and with all the lights of the town, it was hard to see the stars at night. Sure he did, but not like this. This was just amazing to him.

Zoro looked at Sanji. The blond was so innocent, like a baby new to the world. Smiling he sat down in the grass then laid next to Sanji, hands behind his head. "It's nice."

Sanji felt Zoro lay next to him and he looked at the other man with a smile. "Nice? It's better than nice, Zoro," he said, his smile never leaving his face. "This, this I have to remember. If I were a painter, I would paint it; even then it wouldn't be as nice, as you say, as this."

Zoro chuckled and looked over at the blond. He couldn't see his full face but he could tell the Prince was happy. Even if it wasn't full, what was Zoro to ruin the moment? "Enjoy it," he mumbled, looking at the sky himself, now.

"Yeah, I am," Sanji mumbled and glanced at Zoro. "Are you going to bed?" he asked, knowing Zoro must be tired.

"In a bit. It's nice to be out in the open sometime too," Zoro mumbled and he turned so he was fully looking at Sanji. "Moments like this are nice once in a while, relaxing."

Sanji nodded in agreement. He pulled his eyes away from the stars to look at Zoro. The Man's eyes reminded him of the night sky; dark, blue and very pretty, with that bit of spark to them that just let up. "Yeah," he whispered.

Zoro gave Sanji a smile and turned to his side, resting his head in his hand and his elbow propped up. "What are you thinking about, Sanji?"

Sanji blushed, that was the first time Zoro called him by name, and how could he answer the question when he was staring at the very man he was just thinking about. No not thinking, but admiring? Something like that.

He knew he shouldn't be, his father would have his and Zoro's head if he ever found out he was having some sort of attracting to the man. He couldn't believe he was even thinking it. Yet he was, and he wasn't going to deny it. If he did, he would be a liar and he didn't want to be known as a lying prince.

"Your eyes," he whispered after that brief moment of silence.

"Huh?" Zoro said his full attention on the blond now. He noted the blush on Sanji's cheeks and thought it was cute. Then Sanji spoke and he got rather confused.

"Your eyes, they remind me of the night sky, almost black, but the blue just seems to shine out," Sanji could feel his cheeks getting hotter. He was being cheesy and he knew it. Zoro probably thought he was weird now.

"Oh," Zoro chuckled and reached over, brushing his fingers through Sanji's hair. "I guess we match then, because your hair is like the sun."

Sanji gasped at Zoro's comment, but he didn't have time to think on it, because Zoro was now very close to him. In that very same moment Sanji's heart stopped as Zoro's lips brushed against his, then start again when Zoro pulled away. It only lasted a second, but it felt like a life time.

For Sanji it was a first kiss, for Zoro, trouble.

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for any mistakes there may be. Reviews and Criticism are welcomed. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: I got so many lovely reviews in the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for taking their time and reviewing and reading! Please keep them coming! I love every one of them!**

**A/N2: Because my chapters are usually short this may be a rather 'long' story. I hope you are all willing to stay for the ride. If not I'll try and length the chapter more than 1-3k a piece. Just let me know. **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

~X~

Sanji didn't even know he closed his eyes, not until the short, yet sweet kiss had ended. He looked at Zoro a bit surprised. He was not expecting the other man to kiss him, and yet he liked every second of it. It was his first kiss, and it was with a man.

Sanji didn't even care that it was with a man. He knew he should, he could get into a lot of trouble for kissing a man, let alone someone without noble blood; Zoro himself could get into trouble. Sanji knew this, but it felt too good, it felt _right. _

It was strange to think about, he was always into ladies. Even the maids in his home he had flirted with. The countless of Princesses, his father presented to him, he thought were beautiful. Never was he interested in any of them, he had turned them all down, and he could never understand why.

Now he did. He didn't like them. Most of the woman he was set up with were stuck up, noble bitches with a bad attitude. If they didn't get their way it was your fault. Zoro was none of that.

Zoro was kind, he cared for others, he was strong and he knew how to live his life without being told what to do. Zoro was everything Sanji dreamed about and more. Zoro was someone Sanji wanted in his life and that's why, he didn't care. That's why he was fine with disobeying everything he was taught growing up, for this man. He couldn't say he loved the man, no, he wasn't sure about that. He barely knew him. Though he could easily say, he was attracted to him, and he liked him, a lot, cared for him even. He cared for them all.

"Sanji?" Zoro said, having been watching the Prince. He was worried. He knew he had taken a big risk with kissing Sanji. He just had to; he was growing very fond of the Prince. He was attractive, and a smart ass, but said what was on his mind. He was someone Zoro could see ruling one day, someone he wanted to be ruling on day. He just hoped he didn't just screw things up.

Sanji blinked, he hadn't realized he was day dreaming. His nose panted pink and he sat up, touching his lips. He could feel Zoro sitting up with him, but he didn't say anything.

"That was my first kiss," Zoro admitted. He was a bit confused, and he felt light headed. He was afraid to ask why Zoro did it, if he really meant it or if it was something else. Each thought scared Sanji more and more. He was afraid to even look at Zoro now.

"I'm sorry," Zoro mumbled. He carefully reached out to touch Sanji's back, unsure how the blond would react.

Now Sanji looked at Zoro, a bit surprised by his words. "Don't be I-I liked it actually."

"You did?" Zoro asked just as stunned as the Prince.

Sanji nodded. "Y-yeah, I mean I know we haven't known each other long and all, but," Sanji paused, searching for the right words to say. "I liked it. I like you."

Zoro smiled. "Good, I feel the same, but don't think I'll treat you any different," Zoro said, lightly nudging Sanji's shoulder.

Sanji only returned the smile and stood to his feet. "Okay," he said and made his way for the tent. He was tired and he didn't want to think any more. Zoro liked him, that's all that mattered right now; he was liked.

Zoro watched him, and then got up himself. He followed after Sanji quickly, purposely nudging the blond on the way inside the tent. He gave Sanji a smirk and quickly stepped away. Zoro knew starting something with Sanji was going to be trouble, but he didn't care, not right now anyway. Truth be said, he may never care.

Sanji watched Zoro, and he let a low chuckle escape his lips. He quieted as he entered the large tent and followed Zoro the far end and laid himself under some blankets for the nights rest; or what was left of it anyway.

~X~

The morning came far too early for Sanji. It was his fault for going to bed late, but still he was tired. He didn't mind; the kiss he shared with Zoro was well worth it. Sighing softly, he pushed back his hair and made his way over to the horses.

Zoro was waiting for him by Nancy. He didn't even have to ask as Zoro helped him onto the horse, and then proceeded to get on after the blond, and sat behind him. Zoro rested a hand on Sanji's hip and calmly waited for the others.

"Tired, princess?" He whispered in the blonde's ear.

Sanji shivered. "Yeah," he answered, glancing back at the other man. "You?"

"Indeed," came the quiet reply. "Oi Usopp! Hurry up or I am leaving!" he shouted after.

"Don't even think about it Zoro! You'll get lost!" Usopp shouted back, and Sanji could hear Luffy's loud laughter from behind.

"The leader and you can't even _lead,_" Sanji snickered.

"Hush Princess," Zoro mumbled, keeping an eye on Usopp as the long-nose began to ride off. Carefully he led Nancy to do the same thing.

"Make me," Sanji shot back, his grin growing.

"I will," Zoro said, taking his bandana and tying it around Sanji's mouth. He then laughed at the glare he was receiving.

"Jerk," Sanji said, removing the bandana so it rested around his neck.

Zoro laughed a bit more. "I'm just playing; I won't tie you again..., any time soon."

Sanji on the other hand didn't find it funny, he hated when he was tied up, and he felt like a prisoner, though technically he was. "Whatever, I want to sleep," he said, and leaned back into Zoro's chest, closing his eyes.

Zoro made a grunt of disapproval when he felt Sanji lean against him, the look on his face however was one of fondness. For now he'll let the blond sleep.

~X~

Sanji grumbled when he felt light jabs to his ribs. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What is it?" he mumbled, still sleep deprived.

"Lunch, we will be stopping in a few minutes," Zoro whispered.

"Okay," Sanji said, looking around the area. It was full of trees, but he could clearly hear water running from somewhere, and loud. "What is that?" he asked, trying to see in front of Usopp.

Zoro smiled. "You'll see," he said, taking his bandana again and tying it in front of the blonde's eyes this time. "Just wait," he said his voice calm. He saw how Sanji was last night with the stars; he wondered just how excited he will be when he saw what was coming next.

Sanji's heart was beating with excitement and a bit of fear. He couldn't imagine what it was Zoro was trying to hide from him. He kept wondering why he had to keep his eyes covered. Then finally he felt the horse pull to a stop, and he felt Zoro's strong arms lift him from the horse. "Oi," he mumbled the nervousness clear in his voice.

"Relax," Zoro said, taking Sanji by the shoulders when the blond was standing again. He slowly led Sanji a few feet away from the horses and then carefully untied the bandana.

Sanji's eyes widened at what he saw. It was a massive waterfall with an endless flow. It was surrounded by flowers at the base of the river, the water clear blue with white swirls splashing at the bottom. It was breathtaking. "Holy crap!" he said, his eyes lighting up at the beauty of it all.

Zoro's smile grew at Sanji's reaction. He knew the Prince would like it. He seemed to enjoy a lot of the natural beauty of things that they have passed so far. It was one thing he liked about Sanji, and he knew the blond would never tire of the earth's beauty. "I thought you would like it. It was agreed that we will all stay here for a bit. Not to spend the night, we do have to get on the road, but some of us haven't bathed in days," he chuckled.

"We can swim in it?" Sanji asked his eyes still big with enjoyment.

Zoro let out a lowed bark of laughter. Sanji really was like a kid. "Yeah, why not?" he said, once he calmed. "Oh, Sanji you are a funny one," he said and ruffled the Prince's hair.

"Oi," Sanji mumbled, running his hands through his hair. He was blushing now. Even he knew he was over reacting but he couldn't help it. It was just so beautiful and, he loved it.

Zoro glanced at the others seeing they were busy with preparing for lunch. He looked at Sanji and leaned in. "it's okay'' he said, touching Sanji's pink cheeks. "You're cute when you're like this," he whispered and ever so gently placed a soft kiss on Sanji's temple.

Sanji felt his cheeks heat up even more. Zoro was being romantic again, and it made his heart flutter. He swallowed and lightly tugged on Zoro's shirt. "Whatever, thanks for bringing me here," he said, then turned to join the others.

Zoro only smiled. He too thought the waterfall was beautiful, but he thought the blond Princess was even more stunning then that. He had noticed it when he first laid eyes on the man. Sure then he thought he was a woman, but now, that he knew he wasn't, it just sparked the interest for him. Zoro had always been interested in men rather than woman for a long time.

Now that he found one to his liking, he knew he was going to have a hard time letting go. The swordsman was in trouble and the sort of trouble he may not be able to fight his way out of. Thinking about it though, he wouldn't want to fight out of it. He rather keep Sanji, than to give him up.

_If only we didn't need him to be king... _He thought bitterly, watching Sanji from where he stood. He hoped in the future, Sanji would let him be part of his life, even though he wasn't of noble blood.

"Zoro! Come join us!" Sanji shouted, waving over the swordsman.

Zoro decided not to worry about that for now. A smile spread on his face and he hurried over to join the others.

~X~

Meanwhile, Ace had just left the first East village and was making his way towards the second. He was hot on their trail, and thanks to and elder man, he knew where his Prince was going. The detective was determined to find Sanji, even if it killed him in the process.

A smile on his face, and holding onto his hat, he rode his horse to the next little village that was coming into view. He might as well see what his little brother was doing while he was there. Knowing Luffy though, the idiot probably went with the kidnappers.

Laughing lightly, Ace knew this was going to be fun. If he passed right through he'd be able to catch up to them in a day or two. Things were starting to look good.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for any grammar error. I'll fix any that I find as I –re-read through the chapter again (and again after that.) If you spot any while reading, don't be scared to let me know. I look for the criticism as much as the admirers. Thank you! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: Hi everyone! Looks like I am doing okay with the updating thing! I may be able to start writing one of my other fics soon if this keeps up. (Maybe after two more chapters?) We shall have to see! **

**A/N2: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I mean thank you so much! They make my day each time I see one! :D **

**A/N3: I think after I update this chapter, I am going to go through the last couple chapters and take out some kinks. (Spelling mistakes, grammar issues that sort of thing.) I figured it's needed after putting out 6 chapters within the month! I don't know I did it! **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

~X~

Swimming in the lake was a lot of fun, even Robin seemed to have relaxed a bit while they were all there. Luffy, Usopp, and Franky, played Marco-polo. A game Sanji never heard of before, but from the looks of it, it was just like hide and seek but in the water. He didn't want to play; the Prince more wanted to enjoy the water and just sort of watch everyone.

Zoro was sitting under the waterfall, Sanji watched as the cold liquid splashed over his green head. He had said he was going to meditate for a bit. Sanji had seen people meditate before, but never under a large flowing water. He wasn't sure how it was supposed to be soothing, but the swordsman looked the part; calm and relaxed.

Sighing, Sanji dived under the water once more, getting his hair wet and then popping up again for air. He took a deep breath and rubbed the water out from his eyes. When he opened them, he was face to face with Luffy.

"Ah!" Sanji yelped and he fell back into the water, going under then up again. "What the hell!" he shouted at Luffy.

"Sorry," Luffy said, but he continued to stare at Sanji. Then out of nowhere he reached over and touched Sanji's bare chest.

Sanji blinked, feeling a bit confused. "What are you doing?"

"I never seen a girl without her shirt before, and here you are without one," Luffy mumbled, both hands on Sanji's flat chest, rubbing around.

"What did you say?" Sanji asked, becoming very angry at the smaller man.

"Well, I know girls are supposed to have boobies. I never saw them before, without shirts. But, in the shirts you can see them pop out, like balloons. Looking at your boobies, they are very flat and like my chest," he said, taking Sanji's hand and having him touch his chest now. "See, flat…."

Sanji was red-faced, his brow was twitching and his fingers were curling into tight fist. The more Luffy spoke, the angrier Sanji became. Was this guy some sort of idiot, or something? And at this point he could hear everyone laughing.

"I'm not a girl!" Sanji shouted then, grabbing Luffy by the head and forcing him down into the water.

"Bawasah!" Luffy screeched, waving his arms about until he was allowed to breathe again. "Ah! You could have killed me!"

"YOU are the one who was feeling me up!"

"But you have no boobies!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Sanji shouted again.

Luffy was about to yell something again, but stopped, blinked and looked at Sanji, confused. "You aren't?"

Sanji shook his head. "No! Of course not, even flat chested woman have bouncy breast!"

"Neh Zoro! You said he was a princess!" Luffy shouted to the swordsman.

Zoro, like the others was laughing. Luffy was an idiot. It was clear as day that Sanji wasn't really a girl. He couldn't understand why Luffy didn't see that. Then again, it was Luffy he was talking about. "Yeah, well I was joking around. He isn't a princess, he's our Prince."

"Zoro, you shouldn't joke around like that! I thought I was looking at boobies!" Luffy whined.

Sanji grumbled and made his way out of the water. He never felt the need to cover his chest so much before, and it didn't help that everyone was still laughing. Even Robin was laughing and she didn't go in the water!

"Oi, Princess!" Zoro shouted after him. "Don't feel too bad," he chuckled and hurried over to where Sanji was dressing.

"Don't call me that," Sanji snapped. "Is he stupid or something?"

Zoro allowed Sanji to hold onto his shoulder as he slipped on his pants. "Yeah, well, when it comes to obvious things like this. Other than that he is pretty sharp."

"Could have fooled me," Sanji huffed, allowing Zoro to tuck in the back of his shirt. "Who just go's and feels people up like that?" he growled, buttoning his pants. He sighed and glanced down at his appearance. "Do I look all right?"

"Luffy does that shit, all the time. He doesn't understand boundaries," Zoro answered, giving Sanji the once over. "You look fine. Put your shoes on, it's about time to go anyway."

"All right," Sanji said, running his hands through his long hair. He hastily tied it into a pony tail then sat down on a tree stump to put his boots on. When he was finished, he noticed everyone else was getting dressed and ready to leave as well. He sighed, he was going to miss this waterfall, but he knew they couldn't stay. He just hoped he could see it again someday. _Maybe on the way back home…. _

~**x**~

"Neh Zoro! Why can't I ride on the horsy?" Luffy whined from the window of the carriage.

"Because there is no other horse!" Zoro shouted back.

"Why can't I trade with Sanji then or with you? Sanji gets to ride on a horse!" he complained.

Zoro rubbed his forehead. This was why he was hoping to get another horse. He knew Luffy was going to complain about not riding one. He glanced back at the horse and buggy and sighed. Perhaps if they let go of the carriage, Luffy would have a horse, and Robin could ride with Franky. The only reason they brought the carriage was for Chopper and Sanji.

"Just wait until we stop for the night Luffy. We'll see about you having a horse later!" he answered, moving away from the carriage and led Nancy behind Usopp. "Damn that boy," he huffed, resting his hands on Sanji's hips.

"Is he always like that?" Sanji asked, his voice almost a whisper, Zoro could barely hear him.

"Yeah, ever since I met him. He helped out our little village not too long ago. We were being attacked by bandits. I managed to get rid of most, but then I was shot. Luffy just happened to be in the area that day. He had no reason to help us, but he did. Said it was because the guy just pissed him off," Zoro chuckled. "That's Luffy for you."

"Wow, what a nice guy. So is that why you wanted him to come?" Sanji asked, pushing back his bangs.

"Yeah, well if we need to fight he is our guy. Not to mention if things turn for the worst, Luffy always knows how to turn it around. For as long as I known him, he always seemed to put a bad situation into a better one. Not always good, but a better outcome then you were going to get," Zoro explained. "I mean, I return the favor. He saved my life, so I owe him."

Sanji nodded. "Is he originally from the East?"

"He was born there, yeah, though when he and his brother were kids they moved to the West with their Grandfather. Luffy moved back a few years ago; about three I'd say."

"Huh, that's interesting," said Sanji, his mind wondering. _These people they are so nice. All of them seem to just do things to help others without a second thought. _

"Well, I guess it could be. There is a saying if you are from the East you stick together no matter what," Zoro said with a smile.

"I kind of feel bad, not being from the East then."

"Why? You are from the North, you have everything you need," Zoro mumbled.

"Yeah, but nothing is better than companionship. What you guys have is something no money can buy. I like that," Sanji admitted. "It's Nakama."

"Nakama?"

"It means friends. Close friends."

~**X**~

Later that night when the group finally stopped for the night, Luffy was sitting in a tree, when a large brown bird landed on his leg. In the bird's beak was a piece of paper with his name on it. "Oh! Poco!" Luffy said with glee. He grabbed the paper and petted the bird. "Zoro I got a letter!"

Zoro, who was helping Sanji with dinner, looked up. "From who?"

"It's from my brother! He says he is looking for me," the younger man said, jumping from the tree and reading over the letter. "And he is on my trail, looks like he may catch up with us in a few days."

Sanji who had just covered up the rice, looked over at the two. Curious, he made his way over and stood by Zoro. "In a few days? How does he know where you are?"

"Luffy's brother is a very skilled tracker," Robin piped in, a smile on her face. "He will be very handy in our adventure here."

Sanji smiled. "Oh, who is he?"

"His name is Portgas D Ace, Luffy's older brother," Zoro answered, giving Sanji a smile.

Sanji, however, paled. Luffy's brother was not coming to help them; he was coming to take Sanji back. Sanji knew he was hired by Gin. "Oh god…."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for any mistakes in the chapter. As I said up top I will be going over each chapter for a second and third time, within the week. All help is welcomed. (See any mistakes let me know! )**

**A/N2: Oh Poco is a name I made up! **

**I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you all in the next chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Please excuse me for any mistakes. Also I managed to go over, Chapter 2. I didn't do any real changes, just fixed the grammar (What I could find in my own eye) I am going to try and do more this week. **

**A/N2: Thanks for all the reviews/support with this fic! :D I am so glade everyone seems to like it. It means a lot! **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

~**X**~

The bandits were gathered in a circle all talking excitedly about Luffy's brother and his soon arrival. Luffy was the loudest of them all. He hasn't seen his brother in quite some time and was just over joyed with the news. Zoro was talking to Robin on a strategy Ace can do if he was up for the job. While Usopp and Franky were babbling about how cool Ace was from the last time they saw him.

Sanji on the other hand just stared at them. He was in a bit of shock. He couldn't believe Ace was coming to get him and so soon. And to think, Luffy was the brother he always talked about. He did not want Ace to take him back. He wanted to ride with these guys a little longer. He was determined to help them.

"Guys," Sanji mumbled, trying to gather their attention.

No use, everyone continued to chat, and laugh in their joy full moment.

Sanji swallowed. "Oi guys," he said again a little louder but to no avail. "HEY ASSHOLES … and the lovely Robin," Sanji shouted.

Now everyone looked over at the prince, having quieted and stared at him as if they forgot he was even there.

"Listen," Sanji started, rubbing his forehead. He let out a low sigh, trying to figure a way to tell them.

"What is it, Princess?" Zoro asked, folding his arms over his chest. He could tell something was wrong.

Sanji dropped his hand to his side and looked at them all. His eyes then connected with Zoro's as he spoke. "About Ace, I know him. He works for the castle, often doing missions when needed. I don't think he is coming here to help us, I think he is coming to take me back."

"What?" Zoro asked his tone serious.

"Yeah, we all knew someone was going to come after me sooner or later. No one in the castle wants to get into trouble with my father. Heck, I don't even like to stand in that man's way," he said as he started to pace. "If word got out that I was kidnapped my father will blame the staff and fire just about everyone who was there that night. He may act out accordingly in front of others, but when home, he can be vicious. Knowing this my personal Butler, Gin, he'll do what it takes to get me back. You said it yourself, Ace is the best," Sanji explained.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at Zoro again. "Heck, my father may not even do anything about my disappearance until he comes home. And if he finds out I was gone this whole time, he'll blame the staff. Heck, he may not say anything to the public until I am needed for something. I really don't know what my father will do when he finds out I went missing."

"Wait, wait," Zoro said, grabbing Sanji's shoulders and lightly shaking him. "Are you saying your staff is out searching for you now, so your father won't find out? That Ace is on his way to take you back; that unless we hurry and display you to your father, nothing may happen at all?"

Sanji nodded.

"What the hell kind of crap is that? Sanji, is your father that cruel he won't care that his own son is missing?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, he only keeps me because its law, a king must have an heir to be king," Sanji mumbled. "I said that. It's why I am known as a girl. He calls me one. He doesn't even care to correct the people when they ask how his 'daughter' is."

Zoro moved away from Sanji and placed a hand on his forehead. He had to think. What were they going to do? Ace clearly knew the general area they were in, and was on his way. He then turned to Robin. "What do we do?"

"We have to continue with the plan. We need to get to the king before he returns home. That way he is in front of others and will act accordingly. However, with Ace on his way this may be a bit difficult. We may have to split up and get the prince further along. Perhaps throw Ace off if we can," she said, moving quickly to the horses and grabbing out the map. "Everyone, in the tent."

~X~

"Prince Sanji, do you know how to read a map?" Robin asked as she looked over the map in front of them.

Sanji nodded. "I learned in school. The basics anyway, like North, South, East and West and how to follow a compass," he answered.

"Good, then you will travel with Zoro. We will keep the big group together, and you two can travel ahead. Meet up with Johnny and travel onward. This way we can keep with the plan and all meet up here," Robin said, pointing to a city in the west. She took her feather-pen and circled the area. "I am no navigator, but this rout here should take you there in 3 days. It's a bit longer but you should manage it," She said, drawing a line across the map carefully. "If you follow this, you shouldn't have any problems."

Sanji nodded, looking over the map carefully. He scanned each area carefully and noted that the path they were going to take was a bit rougher. Well he supposed it will have to do. "Okay, when should we leave?" he asked, looking at the woman before him.

"First thing in the morning. I want you guys to wait to have breakfast; it wouldn't be wise not to get a head start. We will wait here for a few hours, give time for Ace to catch up," she explained, rolling the map up and handed it to Sanji. "Keep that with you. Zoro does not do well with maps."

Sanji nodded, taking the map and pocketing it. He made a mental note to put it in Nancy's pouch when they were ready to leave, along with the compass he now possessed. "So, you will meet with Ace then?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, we will stall him as much as we can. Perhaps throw him off course a bit. Hopefully by the time he figures it out, you will be in the West with Zoro."

"All right, I understand," he said and stood to his feet. He was glad it was only the two of them talking.

Before when they were trying to decide on what to do it ended up in a fitted argument; Luffy and Zoro arguing about leading and such, while Usopp suggested something else altogether. It was just a big mess. Then finally Robin had shut them up by tying them to a tree outside. She then took Sanji by the arm and pulled him into the tent, only after ordering Franky to watch the other three.

Now everything was clear for Sanji; splitting up seemed to be the best option. It was better than not getting any sleep tonight and continuing their journey throughout the day tomorrow. Just thinking about it made him tired. They already traveled more than 12 hours as it was.

No, Robin's plan was much better. They needed to split up, even if that meant Sanji was going to be traveling with Zoro alone for the next three days. _We will be alone…. _He thought himself. He could feel the blush burning his cheeks.

They only had shared one kiss, not counting the ones Zoro had placed on his head. Yet, the thought of being alone with Zoro it just excited him. He wondered how Zoro was going to be. Will they kiss again? Will there be more than kissing? Sanji covered his face with his hands at the thought.

"You okay?" Zoro asked, having stepped next to the cook.

Sanji dropped his hands and looked up. "Yeah, did Robin tell you what was going to happen?"

Zoro nodded. "Yep, you and I will be traveling on our own," he said, a wide grin spreading on his face.

Sanji's blush deepened and he coughed a bit. "We should sleep now. You know early morning," he mumbled. He could already tell Zoro liked the idea of being alone with him. He could only wonder what pervy thoughts the other man was thinking. Sanji wasn't sure if he wanted to know them either.

"Yeah, we have time tomorrow and the next couple of days to…, _talk_," Zoro said, chuckling as he passed Sanji and laid down at the far end of the tent.

Sanji turned and watched him, his mouth slightly open. He was right to assume that Zoro was thinking bad thoughts, and about him. Though flattering, he still wasn't comfortable knowing. He was a virgin after all.

~X~

Morning came and went for Sanji and Zoro as they traveled west alone. Sanji, like usual sat in front of Zoro on Nancy. This time however Sanji told Zoro which way to go. He learned quickly that even if you say right or left Zoro had a hard time following directions. So Sanji started a new method.

When they had to go right Sanji would sat left, and if they had to go straight Sanji didn't say anything. Zoro seemed to go straight fine by himself… sometimes. There were times Sanji had to tell Zoro to lead the horse slightly toward the left or right to get them on the right path. So far it worked fine.

Now they were nearing the midafternoon and Sanji was getting very hungry. He heard his stomach growl and he let out a low groan. If it was one thing he did not like it was being hungry. He had his reasons of course, but he wasn't about to share them with Zoro.

"Are we going to stop soon?" he asked instead.

"Yeah, we can," Zoro mumbled. By the sounds it, Zoro was getting just as tired and hungry as Sanji was.

They rode a little bit further until they reached the stream. There Zoro and Sanji rested, both getting off the horse and stretching. They then proceeded to get the food out for their very late breakfast and lunch. Sanji hoped they wouldn't have to leave without something to eat tomorrow. He wasn't sure if he could do it more than once.

"Well, I'll start the fire if you cook the fish. I think two each will be enough?" Zoro asked as he counted the fish Sanji had packed for them.

The blond had packed enough food that will last them the day, and for the morning. He left the rest of the food for the others, since there were more of them. Zoro had agreed that was best, and said he will hunt when they rest for the night or fish in the morning. It was a good idea. There was only the two of them so they wouldn't need much.

"Yeah, you will hunt later?" Sanji asked, looking into the bag of food.

"Yes, or I will fish in the morning. I can even show you how if you like," Zoro suggested, grabbing the bag and handing it to Sanji. "Did you pack any rice?"

Sanji nodded. "It's in there. It's enough rice for today though. I didn't pack three days' worth because there wasn't enough," he mumbled. "Do you think we can get more rice at the next town?"

"Maybe, I do have a bit of money we can use," Zoro mumbled. He was kneeling to the ground starting a fire for them to use.

"About that," Sanji started, laying the bag of fish down near the ground. "My night clothes, they are made of real silk. We can sell them," he said, taking a seat next to the fire.

Zoro looked at him. "Yeah? How much will we get?"

"Well probably enough for us to get another horse and rice for our trip," Sanji said, scratching his cheek as he thought about it. "Perhaps a little more; you all may keep it if we do."

Zoro smiled. "Thanks. I'll probably just give it to my village. Send it with a message bird," he said and stood back to his feet. "Go ahead and cook, I'm going to gather some water."

"Okay," Sanji said, giving Zoro a smile. He then returned to his task at hand, grabbing the small pot from the bag and filling it with rice. There was enough for now and for dinner, he figured.

~X~

Time seemed to pass slowly as the two ate. They stayed quiet through their small meal just enjoying one another's presents. It was a nice change for once. No one was screaming, or laughing loudly, it was peaceful. When they were finished, Zoro stood up and stretched. Sanji followed and the two cleaned the area.

When they were done, and everything was packed, Zoro turned to Sanji. "We'll ride a few more hours before we stop. It may already be dark when we do," he said in a calm voice.

Sanji nodded. "All right, it sounds good," he answered and began to climb onto the horse. He was stopped however, as Zoro touched his back.

"I suggest you go take a leek," Zoro said, lightly tugging on Sanji's shirt.

"What?" the blond looked confused.

"Go pee, or take a dump. Once we get on the road we can't stop," Zoro explained.

"Gah! You can just say bathroom! Take a dump! You are disgusting!" Sanji hollered, but none the less he went behind the bushes to 'take a leek' as Zoro said earlier, grumbling the whole time.

Zoro barked out in laughter. If it was one thing he enjoyed doing it was tormenting the prince. Even so, he joined Sanji in relieving himself but a little ways from the blond. He would hate to be riding later and have that nagging feeling to piss on their way. It would only slow them down.

When they returned, and after washing their hands in the stream, Zoro turned to Sanji once more. He touched the younger man's cheek and smiled. "You ready?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Sanji nodded, a blush appearing on his cheek. No one was around and so he knew they could do as they wanted. It almost scared him if he wasn't so excited about the thought.

"Good," Zoro said, and he leaned forward kissing Sanji, full on the lips.

Sanji gasped, but kissed back, his eyes closing and he leaned into Zoro, allowing the taller man to wrap an arm around him. It was much like the first kiss, but this one was longer but still sweet. When they parted Sanji knew his face was a tomato. He didn't have to see it when he could feel it.

Zoro gave him another smiled then lifted him up, helping him onto Nancy. Sanji felt dizzy now, taken away from the kiss and then latterly being swept off his feet. What a guy Zoro was. Sweet and an ass, and yet Sanji felt as if he was in a fairy tale, only he was a real prince and Zoro wasn't his princess off to save him? That sounded weird.

He felt Zoro get on behind him and smiled when he felt Zoro's hand rest on his hip. "Just go straight, Marimo," he mumbled. He had looked at the map during so he wasn't worried to check it just yet, not until the stream they were near widened into a lake, then they had to do some changes.

"All right," Zoro mumbled, clicking his tongue to get Nancy to move. He smiled, and nuzzled the back of Sanji's hair. He didn't know why but he felt happy at that moment. It was just him and Sanji after all. And for now, they didn't have to worry about any consequences they were sure to come along the way. No he and the prince could just be themselves.

Not to mention the possible exploring they could do later. Zoro just couldn't wait for when they camped that night. He couldn't wait at all.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: This took me a few days to write. I am not sure how I feel about this chapter. I like it but I don't know if you guys will. **

**A/N2: Again sorry for any mistakes. If you all see any, don't be afraid to shout at me and force me to fix them! Coz I will.**

**A/N3: I hoped you all liked this chapter; please let me know by review or message! I will very much appreciate it. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: So, this may be my last Chapter for the next ****THREE WEEKS****. I'll be working on finals, and other things and I may not have the time to write another chapter after this week. After that I'll be able to do some writing and get another chapter out. I'll also be starting chapters for other fics as well. (I'll be on a two week break, yay!) **

**A/N2: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I love you all, as you make my day and week so much enjoyable! Thank you! **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

~**X**~

Sanji stared at the fire before him, he watched as the flame danced. He was daydreaming, thinking about everything that had happened to him in the last few weeks. It was fantastic really, like a dream. Something he never wanted to end.

"Hey," said Zoro, as he lightly nudged Sanji's arm.

Sanji jumped. "What?" he said and turned to look at the other man.

Zoro gave him a smile. "Why don't you put out that fire, it's about time for bed," he said and stood to his feet.

Sanji looked at the fire once more and nodded. He followed and grabbed the large rocks, slamming them down on the flames. He watched as the orange flickering light disappeared. For safe measure, Sanji gently poured water over the burnt area. "It's out," he called to Zoro.

"Good," Zoro answered. He had just finished putting the tent up and glanced at Sanji, "Ready for bed?"

Sanji froze at the words. He and Zoro were going to share a private tent together. Excitement rose in his chest at the thought of lying next to Zoro, and with no one else around. Fear jumped in his heart at the possible things that could happen.

_There will be kissing, I am sure. What if Zoro wants to do more though? I don't know if I am ready for that. How do I tell him? What if he doesn't care? What am I going to do? Fight him? Let him? _Sanji's mind continued to wonder and he just stood there staring at Zoro.

Worried, Zoro walked over to Sanji and placed a hand to his cheek. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

Like before, Sanji jumped and looked at Zoro. "What?"

Zoro frowned and brought his hand up to Sanji's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You keep spacing out," he asked again.

Sanji shook his head. "I'm just tired, sorry," he mumbled and leaned forward so his forehead was pressing into Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro had to drop his hand when Sanji moved, and he gently brought his arms around Sanji's waist. "Well then let's go to bed. We don't need to wake up as early tomorrow, so you can rest."

Sanji nodded, but didn't move. "Are we just going to sleep?" he asked, voice muffled.

"What? I can't understand you."

Sanji let out a frustrated sigh and stood straight again so he was eye to eye with Zoro. "Are we just going to sleep?"

Zoro raised a brow, confused. "What else would we do?"

Sanji blushed, coughed, and looked away. "Well," he started, scratching his face. Now he felt embarrassed. "Well, you know… we…never mind," he said and started to head for the tent. Zoro stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey wait. Did you think we were going to jump the gun?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know what that means, why do you use such weird slang?" he groaned. "Jump the gun? That sounds like suicide!"

Zoro laughed. Sanji was so funny it was adorable. "No no, did you think I was going to fuck you tonight?" he said, giving Sanji a devilish grin.

Sanji shook his head. "No! I wasn't sure what was going to happen!" he yelled, face red with embarrassment. "And who said you would be the… the one to be fucking me? I could fuck you!"

Zoro was laughing harder now. It was too priceless to watch Sanji get all worked up. It was also easy to get him in that state too. Shaking his head he placed a hand to Sanji's shoulder. "Relax, Princess. No one is fucking anyone tonight. I'm too tired and you are a pretty little virgin."

Sanji huffed, moving away from Zoro. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means: you don't know how to fuck. Hence why I'll be doing the fucking," Zoro said smugly.

Sanji glared at Zoro. He was not about to agree to that. "Good night," he said instead and walked away, ignoring Zoro's laughter from behind.

Sanji stepped into the tent and sighed. He sat down on the ground and removed his boots, setting them aside. Just as he was about to lay down, Zoro stepped into the tent. They didn't say anything to one another, just continued to get ready for bed.

Sanji was already lying down, blanket lazily tossed over him, his feet sticking out at the bottom. He had his eyes closed until he felt something warm move against him, and he turned his head to look at the source. Zoro had lain down beside him, their shoulders were touching. He smiled, and turned to his side to face the other man. "Good night."

Zoro turned as well, so he faced Sanji. "Good night, Princess," he said and reached over so his arm was around Sanji's waist. He pulled the blond close as he rolled to his back, allowing Sanji to rest his head to his chest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling himself fall asleep.

Sanji's heart was betting fast by the act of affection from the other man. He held onto Zoro, and moved his legs until his foot was resting over one of Zoro's. He gently pressed his hand on Zoro's chest, and blushed when he realized the swordsman had taken off his shirt. He could easily feel the smooth muscle as it moved every time Zoro took a breath.

_I think I like this better than a woman's breast. _He thought, closing his eyes to try to sleep. He allowed the rhythm of Zoro's heart to lull him asleep.

~X~

When Sanji awoke that morning, he was alone. The sun was shining into the tent and there was a soft breeze that tickled his bare feet. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and listened for any signs of Zoro, but there were none. Worried, Sanji stood to his feet and took a peek outside the tent.

He scanned their small camp area quickly, but Zoro was nowhere to be seen. Only Nancy's soft grunts were heard and he relaxed a bit. He knew if Nancy was there, Zoro was close by. Smiling Sanji stepped outside and stretched. He leaned backwards so his back bent and only when he heard a few pops did he straighten again.

Sanji then turned to Nancy who was calmly eating the grass below her. Carefully he made his way over to her and rested his hand on her nuzzle, petting her gently. "Good morning," he said to her, letting his long fingers stroke her reddish-brown fur.

The horse made a grunting noise and bobbed her head as if saying 'good morning' in return. Sanji let out a chuckle and continued to give her attention. He stroked her a few more moments before moving away; he needed to find Zoro.

"Zoro?" He called out, looking around the area for any signs of movement and he listened to try to pin-point where the swordsman may be. There was nothing however, and Sanji sighed and began to head towards the lake. It wasn't far away just a few feet and behind some trees away. When he got there, there was still no sign of Zoro.

"Oi Zoro!" he called out louder. He frowned when he didn't get a response. "Maybe he went hunting," he mumbled and headed back for camp. He took one more glance around but there was still no sign of Zoro. _I guess I'll wait for a bit before looking for him. _With that in mind Sanji sat down under a tree and leaned against it.

~**X**~

Zoro looked at a tree covered in moss and scratched his head. "Hmm, I think I've seen this tree before," he mumbled to himself. "Yeah, I am close to camp now," he said and turned around to walk in the same direction he was before.

He then made a right turn, followed by a left and in a moment Zoro was standing in front of the same mossy tree. He frowned. "Is this familiar? Not familiar, familiar… Oh, no it's the wrong tree," he said and again turned around, did a complete cercal then finally walked away from the tree and through some bushes.

Soon Zoro found himself next to the lake and looking at the water. "Finally!" he said, sat down on a nearby rock and began to remove his boots.

"Oi! Zoro!"

Zoro stopped for a moment and looked around. He could hear Sanji but it sounded faint. "Sanji?"

"ZO-RO!" Sanji called louder.

Zoro stood and he carefully scanned the area, but he couldn't see the blond anywhere. Then, from the corner of his eye, he noticed some movement. He turned to it, and noticed Sanji waving his arms on the other side of the lake. "Oi! What are you doing all the way over there?" he called out.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Sanji declared. "Did you get lost?"

"No!" Zoro growled, and looked around. He knew the lake was near camp, but how did Sanji end up on the other side. "I think you did!"

"No! Camp is right behind me!" Sanji answered.

Zoro cursed. _Crap how did that happen? It must have moved…. _"Hold on! I'll swim over!" he called.

"Okay! Don't get lost in the water though!"

"Fuck you!"

Now it was Sanji's turn to laugh. The swordsman was such an idiot sometimes.

~X~

It took Zoro a little over 30 minutes to get back on the right side of the lake. As Sanji predicated he had gotten lost while swimming.

"All you had to do was swim straight," Sanji said as he watched Zoro remove his shirt. The blond was smiling the whole time.

"Shut up! It's hard when you are in the water. You can't see," Zoro argued and hung his shirt over a tree branch.

"Excuses. This is why Robin trusted me to lead the way and not you," Sanji said, eyeing Zoro's backside. He wasn't going to admit that he liked the view.

Zoro huffed. "Shut up, at least I was able to get some fish," Zoro grumbled.

"Because they got stuck in your pants when you went to deep," Sanji said, holding up said fish by their tails. "We need more than two though."

Zoro was blushing now. That was very embarrassing to say the least. "Shut up I said! I'll get more. Just cook them for breakfast. I'm starving," he grumbled.

"Okay, but we are running late," Sanji said. He was about to turn back to camp but stopped and grabbed Zoro's hand, "this way."

"O-oi! I am not a child!" Zoro complained, but he allowed Sanji to lead the way. "And I know we are. We'll just make time by traveling later, that's all," Zoro said with a worried sigh. He had a feeling they were going to be late when it came to meeting up with the others.

"When we meet up with the others and are late," Sanji started as if he had read Zoro's mind. "I'm telling them the truth; you got us lost."

"Shut up already!" Zoro nearly yelled, gripping Sanji's hand tighter and pulling him towards his chest. "Or I'll make you," he said when their faces were only inches apart.

It was Sanji's turn to blush now. "Oh? We'll see about that," he said, taking the bait.

Zoro smirked and kissed the prince hard. Their lips smashed together and Zoro pushed forward until Sanji's back hit a tree. Taking a deep breath he pulled away. "Sure about that?"

Sanji only smiled. "Positive."

"Tonight then," Zoro whispered.

Sanji shivered. "Okay," he said, and he did not have to ask what 'tonight' intended. He knew what was going to happen and he accepted it head on. He just hoped he wouldn't chicken out. He wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: So I wasn't going to end it there. I was going to add a bit more; however, I like the feel of it. How it just felt right? I don't know. I did have a few more scenes planned, but I think I'll just put them in the next chapter. **

**A/N2: So, as I said up top. I may not be able to update in 3 weeks. But I might try to. I can't promise but I may have time tomorrow (and maybe this weekend) to update one more chapter. But there is no promise. **

**Thanks again for all reviews! And forgive me for any grammar mistakes! (I promos during spring break I'll be able to sit down and just go through each and every chapter!) **


	19. Chapter 19

Capture Me Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: So I am back! It took me longer than I had planned but I wanted to get a new computer and then start my writing. I may be able to do a few other updates other than this now too. Anyway sorry for the long wait. Now that I have my own PC I should have more time to write and such. So I should be back to regular updates.**

**A/N2: Also! Thank you for the reviews! They all made me happy in the last month and kept the long days' worth wiled! If I didn't send a personal thanks yet, I am sorry. Thank you everyone for the reviews! I loved them All!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Both excitement and fear boiled in Sanji's gut as he sat there cooking some fish; Zoro was setting up their tent, behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at Zoro and noticed the other man was almost finished. The thought of the two of them alone in that tent made him nervous. He coughed, "Hey shithead, hurry up with that, dinner is done," he called over.

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro answered as he tied the last knot. "I'll be over in a sec."

Sanji let out another sigh and rubbed his forehead. The waiting was becoming frustrating. He wanted Zoro to just get what he wanted to do over with, at the same time, Sanji wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. This whole thing was new to him.

"Okay, I'm here," Zoro said and sat next to Sanji.

Sanji had jumped and touched his chest, "damn, you scared me!" he complained.

Zoro laughed. "Sorry," he said and reached over the blond to grab one of the fish the prince had just cooked. "I'm starving."

Sanji rolled his eyes. Zoro made it easy to play it cool. The guy was acting as if their earlier dares didn't happen. He _almost_ wondered if Zoro was going to stick to his word. Sanji knew he would, Zoro didn't seem like the type of guy to turn down a challenge.

Neither was he Sanji wasn't going to back out just because he was a little scared. No, he was a prince. He was taught to fight head on. If he backed out he would be a coward. No, he would not be a coward, if he was one at this then he might as well be one all the time. His kingdom didn't need that. They needed a brave price who was fit to take over and be king.

"You okay?" Zoro asked, taking Sanji away from his thoughts.

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You haven't touched your fish," Zoro pointed out.

The prince glared at the man next to him and grabbed his share. "Well unlike you, I was waiting for it to cool down before eating it."

"Oh," Zoro smirked and leaned into Sanji and he whispered into the Prince's ear. "Good, I thought maybe you were scared."

Sanji snorted. "Shut up, why would I be scared?"

Zoro chuckled. "Don't know, you tell me _Princess."_

"Shut up. Just eat will ya!"

"Okay okay!" Zoro laughed. Sanji was funny when he was worked up. He could tell this night was going to be fun.

~**X**~

Ace stared at the ground and stood still. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He bent and touched the soil, shifting it with his fingers. He sniffed it, and then allowed it to drop from his fingers, "shit," he mumbled and stood straight.

_They split up. Two went to the right while several others went straight. They must have changed their course, _Ace thought to himself. He stood there a few moments scanning the area carefully. He wanted to get the prince as soon as possible, but not knowing what team had the prince was a problem. If he caught up to the wrong crowed it could be trouble.

"Then again, one of them has my little brother," smirking, he continued to go straight. If he was wrong, then he'd have to work it out when the time came to it. Though, he may not have problem if he choose the path with his brother. Luffy just may be a benefit for him if his suspicions were correct.

~**X**~

Meanwhile, the other group had just stopped for camp. Robin had given the guys a few orders to start preparing for their night's dinner and to get right to bed after. When Zoro was away she often took charge even though Usopp was considered the second leader of their group. Usopp didn't seem to mind though as Robin appeared to know what she was doing anyway.

The only woman of the group looked at the guys with a smile. Things so far seemed to be going rather well. If this kept up they will make it to the west just fine. She just hoped their prince was smart enough to lead the way. If Zoro got them lost she was afraid of what may happen. The only good thing out of was if Luffy's brother were find Sanji and Zoro first he could lead them to the right path and Zoro could take it from there.

_Our plan may be ruined if that happens, but Zoro will still make it home fine; unless, the Prince and Zoro can convince Ace to help us. _She thought to herself. "Or he might kill Zoro."

"What was that dear?" Franky asked while setting up the large tent.

Robin smiled. "Oh nothing, I'm just thinking of a plan B, perhaps C as well."

"Oh? Do you think we will need one?"

Robin gave him a smile. "Just continue to do your work, Franky. I will let you know later."

Franky knew the look his wife posed and though it was beautiful, it was scary too. "Right," he mumbled and returned to his task.

Robin chuckled and she turned her attention to Usopp. "Long-nose, do you have ink and a quill?"

Usopp nodded. "Yeah! I brought some, why?"

"May I use it?"

"Sure," Usopp said and dug around his bag for it. Once he found both items he handed them to Robin. "There you go."

"Thank you," she said, and without another word she pulled out some paper from her own bag and entered the recently assembled tent. "Please do not disturb me boys. Take a bath tonight, I need to think."

Everyone watched her, confused.

"Should we bring in food?" Franky asked.

"Yes, but that is the only time I want to be disturbed. I will let you know when you may enter. Though, I really need to work a few things out," she said, and though she was smiling she was silently threatening them.

All three of them shivered and glanced at one another. Sometimes Robin was a scary woman.

"Okay," they all said, and turned their backs from the tent.

"Well, let's get started on dinner...," Usopp mumbled.

"Right, then a bath," mumbled Luffy.

"Yeah," agreed Franky.

~**X**~

Sanji had entered the tent first. Zoro had said he will be along shortly, needing to do something first. What, Sanji had no idea; he was just glad to have the moment alone. The nervous feeling was still there, but Sanji decided not to fight it. No matter what it wasn't going to go away. No, he'd have to deal with it and take everything as it passed by in stride.

_I should at least be comfortable; h_e thought and started to remove his shoes. He placed them to the side as he always did and then began to untie his hair. His hair fell loose and brushed against his shoulders; he pushed it back and away from his face then tied the band around his wrist. He knew the long hair didn't help his 'girly' appearance, but he rather liked it.

"I think you are just trying to be a girl now," Zoro said, as if reading his mind.

Sanji jumped and growled more at himself for acting that way, rather than at Zoro for sneaking up on him. He turned and glared at the other. "Shut up. So I haven't had it cut in a while, big deal."

Zoro smiled and reached over, lightly pulling on some golden strands. "I kind of like it. Though, if you really want it cut I can do it for you."

"With what your swords? I don't think so," Sanji scuffed.

Zoro shrugged and dropped his hand. "Whatever," he said and turned away from Sanji. He started to remove his boots.

Sanji didn't do anything after that. He just stood there watching Zoro. He wasn't sure what was going on. Where they going to do _stuff_ together, or where they going to just sleep? The way Zoro was acting they were going to do nothing.

"You're doing it again," Zoro said, looking at the blond.

"Doing what?" Sanji asked, pushing back his falling bangs.

"Staring off into space; are you sure you are okay?" Zoro asked, stepping closer to Sanji and touching his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting for your ass to do something," Sanji grumbled.

"Oh?" Zoro smirked and no other word was said as his hand dropped from Sanji's forehead and grabbed onto his hip, pulling the Prince close so they were hip to hip. He kissed Sanji hard then, and wrapped his other arm around the Prince and placed it on his back.

Sanji gasped and kissed back, grabbing Zoro by the front of his shirt and holding on, his free hand moving to Zoro's hip. It felt incredible. Every time they kissed it did, but this time was better than all the rest.

Sanji allowed Zoro to lead him to the ground. The fear in his gut was forgotten as the older man laid over him, grinding their hips together. Sanji felt as if the earth had stopped just then and he let out a low moan. He tugged and pulled at Zoro's shirt not sure what to do with himself. This was all new to him after all.

"Relax," Zoro said when he pulled away. He looked at Sanji with a smile and ran a hand through silky blond hair. "I won't hurt you."

Now Sanji blushed, but shook it off with a scowl. "I never said you would," he mumbled, still holding Zoro's shirt tightly. "Besides, I can take it."

Zoro chuckled and kissed Sanji again, once on his lips and then a second time but deeper. He bit on the Prince's bottom lip and pushed his tongue through. He brushed the small organ over Sanji's own urging the prince to do the same. Only when he did, did Zoro break the kiss and moved his way down to Sanji's neck, giving soft kisses on the soft flesh.

Sanji's breathing was heavy, his heart was pounding and he had trouble thinking. He felt like it was going too fast. Even so, it felt incredible. He tugged a bit more on Zoro's shirt, unsure what to do. Zoro had his mouth on his neck, and it just felt amazing! The way the swordsman moved his tongue against his skin and down to his shoulder, then up again; it gave Sanji chills.

"Z-zoro," he moaned out, letting his eyes close. "Fuck!" he cursed when he felt Zoro rub their crotches together again and he gasped, his head turning to the side.

"Heh," Zoro chuckled, stopping his kisses to Sanji's neck and he looked at him. He smiled and kissed his cheek, rubbing his knuckles against Sanji's face.

Sanji looked at Zoro when he felt his hand touch his cheek and he smiled. "What is it?" he asked his breathing still heavy.

"I want to undress you and it won't be easy lying like this," Zoro answered. He slid off Sanji and took the prince's hands to guide him back to his feet. Truth be said, Zoro wanted to slow things down a bit. He had forgotten this was Sanji's first time and that his Prince was a virgin. Man or woman, the first time should mean something. He wanted it to mean more to the Prince, and not a quick fuck. He wanted the prince to know that it was going to mean a lot to him too.

Sanji stood on shaky feet. He could already feel his arousal through his pants and it was almost painful. Even so he was thankful that Zoro was slowing down. He wanted to remember his first sexual experience after all. "Okay," he whispered.

Zoro looked at Sanji and gently took hold of the front of his shirt. He ran his hand down the blonde's chest once before moving them around to gently and slowly un-tuck the white fabric from his pants. His fingers lingering on the backside as he pulled the shirt out from the behind. Only when it was loose did Zoro start to unbutton it and slide it off Sanji's shoulders.

Every touch Zoro made Sanji felt goose bumps. Zoro was moving slowly, his fingers were gentle to the touch barley touching any part of Sanji's bare skin. Sanji felt Zoro slide the shirt down his shoulders and he felt it fall from his arms and watched as it fell to the ground. He looked up and his eyes met Zoro's and he shivered. Zoro's stare was overwhelming, but in a good way; it was full of desire and want.

Sanji stayed still and allowed Zoro to remove his pants. Zoro started with the button, sliding it apart from the hole and moving it out of the way from the zipper. The zipper came next, moving down thanks to Zoro's thumb. Sanji took a deep breath, people have helped him dress and undress his whole life but he never felt so aroused watching this one man do it for him.

Zoro brought his fingers around the hem of Sanji's pants, gently tugging them off the Prince's hips. He moved with the thick brown fabric, kneeling before Sanji as he tugged the pants down until they reached the Blonde's ankle. He took one of Sanji's legs in hand and motioned for Sanji to lift and he continued to slide the pants off Sanji's foot. He then repeated the action with the left and tossed both pants and shirt to the side.

Staring at Sanji's bare legs, Zoro placed a kiss to one knee then the other. He made his way up to the thighs and then stood to his feet so he was eye to eye with Sanji. He gave the prince a smile and brought him into his arms and kissed his lips. He held the prince delicately like a china-doll, or something precious. Again he broke the kiss and moved away from Sanji and slid his own shirt from his body and tossed it to the side.

Sanji couldn't explain the feelings he was having at that moment. In truth he thought he was going to pass out. Zoro was just too sexy for words and Sanji felt he couldn't help but stare at the other man, to allow Zoro to lead and do as he pleased.

Sanji watched as Zoro removed his own clothes and his eyes traveled down Zoro's body. He was well sculpted, bare smooth chest and good-looking legs, and then his manhood, it was already hard and ready for Sanji. Decent size, but Sanji was scared it was too big for him. He wouldn't show his fear though, he didn't want to hear the swordsman gloat. Instead he moved closer, allowing Zoro to wrap his arms around him, and Sanji kissed him, his own hands moving to Zoro's hair.

Zoro allowed his arms to drape around Sanji when he Prince moved closer. He kissed Sanji back and moved his hips so their erections rubbed together. The moan Sanji made was a beautiful song in Zoro's ears and he couldn't take it longer. Carefully he laid Sanji back down and he hovered over him, kissing his lips and then down his body.

Zoro stopped at Sanji's shoulder and ran his hand up the Prince's chest. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked in a whisper.

Sanji stared at Zoro, making sure to meet the others eyes. "Yes," he answered and that's all it took for Zoro to move forward.

That night the two connected in such a way it created a powerful bond that would last until death.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I want to get this out of the way first. No, Zoro does NOT have his scar yet in this fic! He won't get it until later!**

**My apologies: So sorry again for the long wait! So sorry for bad grammar! So sorry I didn't write out smut! I really am sorry for all these things! Please forgive me and feel free to message me any complaints.**

**Final Note: I may not write out the smut Scene(s). Sorry, I want to focus on the romance more than the sex. If you are disappointed again I am sorry. Unless I feel it necessary I probably won't write them out! Not everything is about smut! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Glad you liked the chapter. Anyway, here is the next one I hope you like it! **

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. School and life has been hectic. I also started getting into another fandom pairing from Tumblr. KevEdd seems to be the new thing. Don't get me wrong ZoSan is still my number one! Anyway, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**~X~**

Robin always thought logically. She planned, wrote the important things down, and made sure to remember everything she could. In truth, she was the one who kept everything together and tried to keep it as organized as possible. Zoro was the leader of the group but she was usually the one to put his ideas into action and tell the boys what to do and how to do it.

However, when one was four months pregnant, hormones and morning sickness took over. When she awoke that morning, she was feeling dreadfully ill. She wanted to blame it on lack of sleep, but she knew that was not the case. The little one growing in her stomach wasn't agreeing with the food she had last night. She was struggling to think straight, and the plans she was working on were now abandoned and set aside. This time it wasn't her idea, but her husband's. Franky had noticed her sickly state and demanded that she rested.

Therefore, while the boys were getting everything together for their continued journey, Robin rested under a tree watching them. The whole time she had an off feeling that she was forgetting something; something important. It nagged at her and she cursed her hormones. Before she became pregnant, she had never forgotten a thing. Now she sat there helpless and it was adding fuel to the fire.

"Robin we are almost ready!" Usopp had called to her from his perch near the horses. He was helping Franky attach the wagon to a horse.

Robin glared at them. They wanted her to relax in the carriage, even though just the day before they all greed it would be best to leave it behind. Because of her pregnancy, they were being forced to bring unnecessary cargo with them. This would slow them down and they were behind on the plan as is. At this rate, Sanji and Zoro were going to be at the next town before them. That had not been part of this agreement.

It couldn't be helped though, Franky had won this battle this time. She had to take care of her unborn child first before worrying about what was going to happen next. With a low sigh she stood to her feet and made her way over to the guys. "Hurry now, we are an hour late as it is," she said and entered the carriage without a word. She was accompanied by Luffy a moment later.

~X~

The morning for Sanji and Zoro wasn't much better. Sanji had woken up sore and tired from their night activities. Even so, he had a smile on his face. It had been the best night of his life after all. He was happy to be in the other man's presents and when Zoro had gone to gather some fish, he had missed his touch.

When Zoro returned and had dropped the fish near the burning fire he had brought Sanji back into a hug and kissed him. The kiss was long and hands ran over one another's body as if they couldn't get enough of each other. By the time they pulled apart, had breakfast, the sun had shinned for more than an hour. Even then Zoro couldn't keep his hands off Sanji long enough for them to be serious and to get down the business.

With more kissing and touching, it had gotten harder for either man to let go of the other. Soon though Sanji had to push Zoro off him as the older man was becoming to frisky. Though he had enjoyed last night to no end, he was not ready for another round just yet. Heavens no, he was still too sore and sensitive to even think about it.

With a breathless kiss, and lightly pushing on Zoro's chest he spoke. "We have to go," he said in a whisper.

Zoro groaned and lowered his head. Sanji was right. "Okay," he took a deep breath and with hesitation he let go of the Prince's hips and moved away from him. He turned to Lilly and made sure they had what they needed before mounting her. "Come on."

Sanji ran a hand through his hair. He had a feeling sharing a horse with a horny man was not going be the best of rides. He wanted nothing more than to just stay there with Zoro and forget all their problems. He knew he couldn't though. With another deep breath Sanji made his way over to Lilly and took Zoro's offered hand.

"Fuck," The prince hissed once he was on the horse's back. He tilted his head back and his eyes were closed tight. This was not comfortable.

"What is it?" Zoro asked in concern, his right hand snaking its way to Sanji's hip.

"My ass hurts asshole!"

Zoro barked in laughter. Damn did he like this prince. Not only was he incredibly hot but he had one foul mouth. He never would have guessed that his '_princess_' would be so vulgar. It was priceless and kept Zoro on his toes. "I'm sorry," he said when his laughing died down. He kissed the back of Sanji's neck. "We'll take it easy, I promise."

"Fuck off, we are in a hurry, I can handle it," Sanji argued and he took out his compass.

Again Zoro laughed. "Okay, which way, princess?"

"Fuck you, just go straight for now."

"All right."

"I SAID STRAIGHT!"

After Sanji managed to get Zoro on the right track, they continued on their way. Sanji stayed silent for most of it, having only spoken when it was necessary, which was usually just giving Zoro directions. Of course, that sometimes led them to bicker. Sanji had learned quickly that Zoro didn't understand his left from his right and it made everything all the more complicated.

After a few hours of riding through the forest, Sanji started to nod off. He had caught himself a few times and groaned, checking the map again to make sure they were going the right way. So far, everything was fine. "Good job Marimo, you haven't strayed."

"Shut up," Zoro mumbled and Sanji could tell he too was falling asleep.

He looked up at the sky and wondered what time it was. Zoro had said they were going to ride as far as they could without stopping. He understood why. Within the last day and half they didn't get much traveling done. Always running late or stopping early to hunt. It was starting to worry Sanji now. His father was only going to be in Albanian for so long.

"Zoro I think we should skip lunch," the blond prince said as he refolded the map.

"Why?"

"Well, father won't be staying at Albanian for long. I fear he may leave soon," he explained, biting his lower lip. "If he returns home and I am still missing, I don't know what will happen. What if we have turned back and then run into palace guards. You and your gang could get killed, or taken away."

"That's why you are a hostage, Sanji. We'll point a gun at your head if we have too. I'm sure Robin has thought of this already," Zoro said softly, his hand squeezing Sanji's hip. "Though, I think you are right. We will ride until night fall today. The quicker we reach the next city the better. This way we will hear any news of your father and when he may be returning."

"All right," Sanji said, feeling a bit better about their current situation.

Zoro leaned forward and kissed Sanji's shoulder. "You also have to remember that your father is also traveling by horse. Though he has taken an easier route I am sure and a faster one, he still has quite a way to travel. By luck he hasn't been in Albanian for long."

"This is true; father had only left a few days before you kidnapped me. I think a straight rout there is five days to a week travel."

"Exactly. We have only been traveling for a week ourselves. We will reach the next city hopefully by tomorrow evening and from there it will be easy sailing. Don't worry so much. Robin is excellent at these kinds of plans. I am sure she thought of the possibilities of the king returning for home before we reach our destination. When we see the others we will discuss everything then," Zoro said in a soothing voice.

The greenhead had found it amusing that Sanji was worried about their plan. Seeing, as he was the one in '_danger_' you would think he would be bitching and gloating on how his father will catch them and all that nonsense. However, this was not a normal kidnapping by any means. Sanji was actually for helping them and Zoro liked that.

"You're right. I guess it is the lack of sleep and the stress of everything I am over thinking things. Sorry," Sanji said and he leaned against Zoro's chest.

"Don't worry about it. Just worry about if we are going the right way or not," Zoro mumbled and ran a hand through Sanji's hair.

"We are."

~X~

Sanji jumped awake for the fourth time that afternoon. The time had seemed to pass slowly. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The scenery around them started to change and he glanced around. The trees were disappearing and the grass and dirt path has turned into rocky and rugged. It was strange he swore just moments ago they were still far into the woods.

"Are you awake?" Zoro's soft voice came from behind him.

Sanji jumped. "What? How long have I been sleeping?" he asked hurriedly taking out his compass.

"Uh, I don't know an hour or two? You had a long night so I thought I'd let you sleep," Zoro answered rubbing one of Sanji's shoulders.

"Zoro! You can't let me sleep! I am your guide!" Sanji's said as he reached for the map on the side pouch. "Fuck Zoro I think we are on the wrong trail!"

"Relax, I continued to go straight, well until we reached the river then I made a turn," Zoro said feeling rather proud with himself.

"Fuuck!" Sanji shouted as he looked at the map. "We are completely off course! Zoro you idiot! Stop the horse!"

"What's wrong?" Zoro said as he did as was told.

Sanji jumped from Nancy's back and dropped to his knees, spreading the map out wide and taking a look at their course. He then glanced at the compos and a huge groan escaped his lungs. "You took us all the way south! We are near the mountains!"

"So what's the problem? Can't we make it to the next city this way?" Zoro asked his arms folding over his chest.

"No we can't and according to the map we were supposed to cross the river. Guess what Zoro, we passed the river but on the wrong end! Look, if we continue to go this way we will run out of path and will need to climb up the mountain range. Gah! We need to turn around and head this way, I think," Sanji groaned.

"What do you mean you think?"

"It's as I told Robin, I only know so much about reading maps! She had marked out the rout we needed to take for me. I understood that, but now we are so off course I have no idea which way we need to go to get back on the right course!" Sanji nearly screamed. His face red from the anger.

"Well calm down first. Let's," Zoro ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Let's sit, eat something, and then figure it out. It's not a good idea to just let the anger get the better of us."

Sanji closed his eyes. Zoro was right; there was no use in being worked up over this bad situation. He was tired and hungry and that wasn't helping anything. "Okay, all right," Sanji said and he folded the map. "If I was only asleep for an hour or two they couldn't be that far from where they need to be. Even so this was going to put them very behind. "Shit."

"Hey, it's going to be all right," Zoro said, gently grabbing Sanji's arm. "We'll figure this all out."

Sanji looked at Zoro and nodded. He leaned forward so his head was on the other's shoulder. "Yeah."

As Sanji leaned into him, Zoro's hand went from Sanji's arm to his back. He stayed silent and just stood there with the blond for a moment. He was always told he was bad with directions. When he reached the river, he should have woken Sanji instead of acting on his own. This was his fault.

"Let's eat something now, okay?"

"All right," Sanji mumbled and pulled away from Zoro. "Get the fire wood, I'll prepare the fish." At times like this Sanji needed a smoke. "Ah, and don't go far!"

"I won't," Zoro said, waving a hand over his shoulder.

Sanji watched as he walked off and he looked at Lilly. He gently petted her snout and led her to the bit of grass in the area. He tied her to the small tree and then removed the fish from the large pouch on her side.

_Crap, I hope everything is going to be okay…. _He silently worried, glancing back at Zoro who was now cutting some branches from a nearby tree. The guy was great, but when it came to traveling he was hopeless.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Important Authors Note:**

**So I re-wrote the chapter twice. The first time because I didn't like how it began. The second time I was more than 1k words in and decided I didn't like it. So I re-wrote it a third time. I then re-read the chapter sevral times and ran it through two different spell/gramar checks. If there are errors I am horibly sorry. I try to catch what I can, but I can only do so much. **

**Any way, sorry for the long wait, I am also sorry to say there may be one more long wait (less then a month more than a week) before I can get the next chapter out. I have finals in a week and a half and few projects that need to be done so I am sorry there may be a bit of a wait for the next chapter. That go's for a few of my other stories after this weeks updates. **

**Thank you**

**Happy-**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/N: Life is really messy. I graduate in December and trying to get all my projects done, and finals out of the way it's been really bussy. I'll try and have the next chapter out sooner, but probably not. I have a few other fics to update, and hope to do so. **

**Please also excuse any mistakes. I try my best looking over the story as I go. I have a folder full of things that need to be fixed but again with time, it's troublesome. **

* * *

Chapter 21

~X~

This was a bad idea, traveling alone with Zoro, was the worst idea ever. Not only was Zoro lost somewhere, again, Sanji was by himself with the horse. Sanji had the map, and the compass, so he knew the general direction he was in, this also meant he knew they were headed in the wrong direction. Somehow they were further down south then they should be. Luckily they weren't completely off course. The problem, Sanji had to find his horrible kidnapper before night fall. "I should use the rope and tie him to me," he mumbled to himself.

With a heavy sigh, Sanji gently tugged on the reigns for the horse to follow him. "Zoro!" he shouted, keeping his eyes open for a green, moss looking head. He was glad they were near the mountains now, he was sure if they were still in the forest he'd never be able to find Zoro. The guy would just blend in with everything.

Sighing, heavily Sanji made his way over to the mountain side and looked around. Seriously where the hell was Zoro? He tied Nancy to a tree and he started to climb up the side of the mountain so he was a little higher. If he got high enough perhaps he could spot Zoro from somewhere.

"Zoro, You better not be dead somewhere," he grumbled as he climbed. Several rocks slipped from his feet, but he managed to keep a strong grip and continued upward.

It wasn't a hard climb, and he didn't go too far, but he did climb high enough to see the forest. He stood at the edge of the small cliff and took a look around. It was an amazing sight to behold. He could see just about everything, tree, the river and even the path they should be on.

"ZORO!" he shouted, hoping that his kidnapper will answer.

"Sanji?" Zoro shouted, from above the prince.

Above? With an eyebrow twitching Sanji looked up to see the man he was looking for sitting on a rock a few feet over him. "Zoro what the hell?"

"I should ask the same thing, shitty-Prince. Where the hell have you been and with my horse?!" by the sound of his voice, Zoro sounded angry.

"Fuck off! I should be asking YOU where you have been!" Sanji argued back. "Get down here!"

There was a bit of grumbling and cussing from Zoro and then the sounds of rocks being kicked. "Fine," he said as he made his way down to Sanji.

Sanji waited for the swordsman near the ledge. He had glanced down once to make sure the horse was still in her spot.

"Well, where the hell have you been?" Zoro asked from behind him.

"I've been looking for you!" Sanji spat and he whirled around to look at Zoro. "You said you were going to be right back and never came back!"

"Because you moved!" Zoro argued.

"I did not! I stayed in the same spot for the last hour! Then I went and looked for you. Why the hell are you on this mountain? Our trail is in that direction!" Sanji said as he pointed to the West.

"Robin said we have to stick near the mountains. This is a mountain, Sanji." Zoro claimed.

"Yes, close to, but not on the mountains. If we travel this way we'll be heading south! We," he paused as he pointed to Zoro and then himself. "Do NOT want to go south. We," he paused again and once more pointed to Zoro and then himself. "Want to go WEST!"

"What's the difference if they both can take us to where we want to go?" Zoro argued.

"Because one way is longer than the other, not to mention it's more dangerous!" Sanji argued back.

Zoro smirked. "Are you saying you're scared, Princess?"

Sanji was taken off guard. Was Zoro trying to challenge him? "Really? You think that's it?"

"You are scared?" Zoro poked on.

"No! I am NOT scared! I'm smart and thinking through this rationally. Seriously Zoro, we have to get to Albanian within the next 5 days, the least! I don't know how long my father will be there, and if we don't go the right way, the FAST way you may miss him," Sanji explained. "Not that it matters," he mumbled.

"What? What doesn't matter?" Zoro asked rearing in on Sanji so they were nose to nose.

"Nothing, can we go?" the prince said, feeling rather impatient. He wasn't about to talk about this.

"No, tell me what you mean, Sanji," Zoro demanded.

Sanji glared at the other man. Did he really believe he could tell him what to do? "I said it was nothing. When it becomes something then I'll tell you. Move on Marimo, we need to go," he said and he pushed his way passed Zoro.

Zoro glared after him watching as he passed by, but he wasn't going to be ignored. There was something the Prince wasn't telling him and he wanted to know what it was. Before Sanji could walk away, he grabbed the prince by his arm and pulled him back. "No."

Sanji yelped, tripped over his feet and stumbled into Zoro. He let out a frustrated growl and looked up at his capturer. "Fuck off Zoro. I told you," he said, pulling back on his arm. "My father doesn't give two shits about me!"

Zoro let go of Sanji in shock, though the force of it caused Sanji to once again lose his footing and the Prince tumbled back and began to roll off the cliff. "Shit, Sanji!" Zoro shouted and rushed after him. He tripped and soon they were both tumbling downward.

~**X**~

Ace was confused. It was the first time in his life did he become lost on a mission. One minute he was following two set of footprints, and a horse. The next time he looked, he was following one set of footprints, and no horse. At one point the two he was following had split up in crazy directions.

The certain footprints he had been following took him towards the south. Now Ace was a clever man, and he figured this person was just leading him of course. It was only a guess, but he figured the group he was following was just a diversion to guide him the wrong way and throw him off the path. So Ace decided to head back and follow the other set of footprints.

This was also hopeless as the other set seemed to follow the first set after time of wondering around. He got the impression one of them must have been lost. Though seeing as the second set of footprints also had the horse tracks, he figured it was the first person who had gotten lost. That or they were really trying to confuse him. Which they succeeded because, they both were heading in the wrong direction now and further away from where they needed to go.

_They must want me as far away from the prince as possible. _He thought to himself. He took a glance around his surroundings and sighed. He should have followed the bigger crowed. Of course they were going to want to have the Prince protected. One person wasn't going to do the job. With that in mind, Ace took out his map.

The tracker sat down under a tree and looked over the routs to the West Valley and it's City. There were three altogether: The straight rout from North to west, which he discarded. It was the faster rout and the safest. He had rejected that rout because they needed to hide. The second rout, the one he was following up until this point broke up into two sections. One followed the lake and it was slightly safer to travel and easer to blend in. It was surrounded by the forest and if you needed to hide you had plenty of opportunities. The second part of that rout was following the mountain side. You stayed near the forest, but more open. It was also somewhat dangerous with bandits lurking around. Now that he thought about it, it would be stupid to bring the Prince in that direction.

Finally there was the third rout to the West. That was over the mountain side and through part of the south. It was very dangerous, and hard to travel. He really doubts they would bring the Prince in that direction, and when the two travelers began to head that way, he stopped. He knew then, neither of them could be the Prince. No one was that stupid to bring the Prince that way. So he hoped.

With that in mind, Ace decided to head back and follow the other path with the bigger group and a wagon. _Sanji is probably tied away in the carriage. _He thought to himself, a frown on his face. This worried him. What if Sanji was hurt, or knocked out for half the trip? It would make since sense he knew Sanji was fighter. He probably had tried to escape many times already.

Running a hand through his hair Ace stood to his feet and stored his map back into his bag. With determination he tracked his back. It was going to take time from his hands, but he had to make his way to the other group and hope the prince was there. If he wasn't…, Ace wasn't sure what he would do.

~**X**~

Zoro laid flat on his back staring at the sky. After the fall he was sure he was knocked out for a bit. Now everything felt dazed and out of place. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his head. He took a look at his hand and was glad to see no blood. The fall wasn't that bad, but still hurt like a bitch. Then Zoro remembered why he had fallen in the first place, Sanji.

Looking around he spotted the blond quickly enough. The prince was lying in some grass next to him unconscious. "Shit," he said and quickly crawled over to him. Zoro reached a hand out and rolled Sanji to his back. He didn't see any blood so that was a good sign. "Sanji? Oi, Mr. Prince, Wake up."

Sanji groaned when he heard his name, and his eyes opened. "Ow," he groaned and turned to his side. "Ow, what happened?" he asked, holding onto his left arm. "Shit," I think I broke my wrist," he let out a whimper and sat up.

"Don't be a baby, let me see," Zoro said, gently taking Sanji's arm in his. "Does this hurt," he said as he gently moved Sanji's arm.

"Ow ow ow! Yes stop it!" Sanji whined.

"Well shit, you might have," Zoro said with concern. He was glad it was just the cook's wrist and not his leg. If he was immobilized that would have been bad. "Does anything else hurt?"

Sanji shook his head. "No, well my head but, that was a giving. I can't believe I broke my wrist. My precious wrist!"

"Shut up, at least it wasn't a leg or something worse," Zoro said and stood to his feet. He looked around for Nancy. "Where is my horse?"

"This is the worst thing that could happen to me! I am a cook! I need my hands!" Sanji complained. He slowly got to his feet, keeping a hold on his arm.

"Okay, but it's not the end of the world," Zoro sighed. "Now, where is my horse."

"No but it could be the end of my dream!" Sanji complained. "She is tied right there on your right. Can't you see or are you THAT directionally challenged?"

Zoro scowled at the blond and turned to see Nancy calmly munching on some grass. "Shut up," he grumbled as he made his way over to her. "So, how does breaking your wrist have to do with your dream?"

"Because I am a cook, and though I will be king one day, I also want to have my own restaurant. A place people can go to and eat even if they have no money," he explained and took a seat on a nearby rock. "I want to help people anyway I can. Food is the most important thing."

Zoro grabbed some bandages from the pouch on the horse and he glanced at Sanji. That was a very noble dream. "You really want to do that?"

Sanji nodded, looking at his sore arm. It was turning purple around his thumb and wrist bone. "Yes, it's not the first thing I want to do, it's something I want to work on when I am king; when I have the time. The first thing I want to do, I want to help bring food into the valleys. I saw the town you live in and, well…, I know I can help with that."

Zoro bent down before Sanji then and gently took Sanji's hurt hand in his. With gentle ease he began to wrap the broken wrist tightly. "This should help for now, at least until we get to the West," he mumbled. "I am sure it needs a splint, or something to keep it in place, but I'm not sure how to do that."

"Okay," Sanji mumbled as he watched Zoro.

"I'm sorry about your wrist. I am sure it will heal fine. It could just be a sprain. If Chopper was with us he will be able to tell," Zoro said as he finished his work.

"Thank you," Sanji mumbled. He frowned at his newly wrapped arm. It sucked seeing it like that, but Zoro was right there was nothing more they could do.

"I like your plans by the way, if we weren't so desperate, we would gladly wait for when you could be King, but, you saw the way my village is."

"Yes, I know," Sanji answered. He looked at Zoro and sighed. "I just hope your plan works."

"You don't think it will?" Zoro asked, arms folded over his chest.

Sanji shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to say." He wouldn't meet Zoro in the eye.

"Sanji, tell me what you know."

With sigh, Sanji ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, my father doesn't really care for me Zoro." Now he looked at Zoro head on, meeting him eye to eye. "It's like I said before, my father only keeps me around because law says he needs a heir. Someone repaired to take his place when he dies, or if he were to die randomly. If you catch him off guard at Albanian, his worry for my safety will be show. I said that."

"Yes, but that will have him act, right? He will still try and help you by force," Zoro question.

"Yes, but he wont hesitate to kill you or anyone else either. Plus, if I were to die at your hands, and if my father...," he paused and glanced at the ground. " If my father believes that I will die at your hands, because you wont get what you want that will be okay. My father will still need a son, but..."

"It'll give him a longer time to be King."

"Yes."

"Because he'll need to find a wife or someone willing to birth him a child."

"Yes."

"Conceiving will take time, the child growing up will take time," Zoro was starting to understand where Sanji was coming from now. Sanji was almost of age now, his father knew he'll have to pass the crown to Sanji soon. If Sanji 'died' or disappeared, then that would excite thing king. He'll keep his image and pretend to care and pretend to 'try and save' Sanji but in the end, he wouldn't care. Their plan would just be helping the king.

"Shit! Shit, we may need a plan B," Zoro said and sat down. "Pretty much, what could happen is: your father could come and 'rescue' you but then kill you yourself and make it look like we did it."

"Yes."

"And, then of course he will be giving time to mourn, and find a wife and all that. Shit, I wouldn't be surprised if you father has been waiting for something like that to happen," Zoro groaned.

"Yeah, I mean he is till my father. I am all that is left of my mother, there is still a small chance that, you know he will actually care, but I doubt it. I haven't seen love from him since my mother was still alive. Even then it was a little towards me. Mother was his world," Sanji explained.

"I see, I'm sorry. I'll have Robin think of another plan as soon as we meet up with them again."

"Okay."

"Let's get going. I don't want to make anymore unnecessary stops today. We will ride by horse from here on out and only camp when its too dark to see anything. We'll stop once for food," Zoro said, a stubborn look on his face.

Sanji couldn't help but smile at the man. He liked it when Zoro was determined about something. It gave Sanji the chills. "Okay, lets go. Though one more thing, I'm leading the way this time!"

"Cha, whatever. Just don't get us lost."

"Says the guy who got us lost TWICE!"

"Shut up and get on the horse _Princess_!"

"That's Mr. Prince to you."

"I said get on the horse!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With that said the two were once again riding and on their way to the west. There were some things to worry about, but they had high spirits. Sanji was starting to see hope and that's all he could ask for.

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/N: Sorry for all the waiting with this new chapter. I mean, with no computer and just a cell phone to check stories and what not, updating has been very difficult. Anyway, I am going to do my best to try and finish this story. I need to start pushing out chapters again and get it moving. I think it's been out far too long. Though that does not mean I will rush anything. No sir. Just means, I know what I am doing and I am going to start updating more often. (As long as nothing else gets in the way.) **

**A/n2: Thank You all for the reviews! I love every one of them! Seriously appreciate them. If I haven't replied to any yet, I am deeply sorry, I will be working on it! Thank you thank you! **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**~X~**

It took Sanji and Zoro nearly a whole day to travel to the West Valley. They finally had reached their designated city by nightfall. The two were more than exhausted. Sanji had never felt so dirty in his life. His hair was sticking everywhere, dirt on his face, his wrist ached and so did his feet. He glanced at Zoro, the man didn't look much better. Even the horse looked tired.

"Do you think they are here?" Sanji asked, slowing his walk

"Probably, we have to find them. We can't really do anything without them," Zoro said, leading Sanji deeper into the small town.

Sanji stayed close, he didn't want to lose Zoro again. The guy was like a wondering idiot. "Is that the carriage?" he asked, pointing to the familiar looking buggy.

"And our horses…, they parked at the inn? We don't have that kind of money!" He growled and grabbed Sanji's hand and pulled him and their horse along to the others.

"You're hurting me," Sanji said when his wounded hand was grabbed. His broken wrist stung from the rough pull.

"Stop being a baby," Zoro hissed and he dropped Sanji's hand. He tied Nancy with the others and glanced around. He stopped when he heard a noise coming from the inside of the carriage. Zoro moved in front of Sanji in a protective manner. "Shh!"

"Neeeh, why did I have to wait for Zoro and the prince?" Usopp said as he stuck his head out from where he was hiding in the buggy.

"Usopp?" Zoro said a bit surprised.

"Zoro?" Usopp gasped.

"Usopp?" questioned Sanji, shoving Zoro out of away so he could look at the long nose.

"Prince Sanji! You both made it!" Usopp said with glee. "Thank goodness, I was sure Robin was going to have one of us hunt you down then kill you guys. We've been here for hours now!"

Zoro waved a hand. "Whatever, that doesn't matter, where is everyone now?"

"Here at the Inn, and before you ask how we paid for it, we didn't, Luffy's brother found us just as we were entering town and helped out. He got us some rooms and food. Apparently people know him here." Usopp smiled. "Isn't that great?"

"Luffy's brother?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah! Don't worry you'll meet him inside, come on!" the long nose said and led the way into the Inn.

Zoro glanced at Sanji who looked at a tad nervous. He gently grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. "Don't worry so much, I'm sure it's fine."

"Okay," Sanji said, but he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Oh, and Johnny is with us again, but Yuosaku continued ahead."

"Okay, that's good. He'll be able to warn us if anything happens," Zoro said and took a look around the large Inn. "How many rooms did we get?"

"Four bedrooms for one night and two people per room. Robin thought you would want to stay with the Prince to keep an eye on him so you two are together," Usopp explained.

Zoro smirked; he didn't mind that, for reasons more than just to keep an eye on the pretty blond Prince. "Good, but I still don't understand why a random stranger would help us."

"I don't know, just that he said he'd do anything to help his little brother. The guy seems real nice though," Usopp said as he led the two up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway.

They stopped in front of one of the rooms and Usopp knocked. "Robin, I found them!"

The door opened Franky standing on the other side. He looked at Usopp then over to Zoro and Sanji. "Super!" he shouted and moved aside to let them in. "Come in, we have been waiting!"

"Quiet, Franky you'll wake the building," Zoro muttered and pushed Sanji into the room following after him. Sanji grunted and gave Zoro a glare. The man was being awfully rough with him all of a sudden. He didn't like it.

"Oi oi I can walk still!" Sanji growled at the other man.

"Shut up," Zoro answered and looked around. The room was small, just two small beds, and a little bathroom at the far end of the room. There was a small dresser between the beds, and that was it. Everyone was there either sitting on a bed or the floor.

"What happened?" Robin asked from where she sat. "You two should have been here hours ago."

"Marimo got lost," Sanji said simply. "Five times."

"Oi!"

"Should have known," snickered Usopp.

"So, where is Luffy and his brother?" Zoro asked taking note that the two were not here.

"They went to get food," said Johnny.

"You sent Luffy to get food?" Asked Zoro eyebrow raised. "Go sit down shitty Prince."

"Yes, Ace said not to worry," said Robin.

"Ace?" asked Sanji as he sat next to her. She gave him an odd look, but smiled.

"Luffy's brother is Portgas D Ace," she answered.

"I know him, he works for my father," Sanji said, his eyes catching Zoro's.

"What?" Zoro asked brows forward in concern.

Sanji nodded. "He is a tracker, I told you about him once before. He often finds criminals for my father," Sanji said, shifting in his seat. "He's probably here for me."

"This could be bad," said Robin, looking up at Zoro. "If this is true, he may want to take Sanji back with him."

"Well I won't let him." said Zoro.

"What are we going to do Zoro-bro?" asked Johnny.

"Um, I don't know, Robin?"

Robin looked up and then at the Prince. She smiled. "Maybe we can hide him, disguise him again," she suggested.

Zoro frowned. "Are you going to put him in a dress?"

"Is that why you asked me to buy one, Robin?" asked Usopp.

"Oi! I don't want to wear a dress! What makes you think he won't recognize me anyway?" Sanji argued.

"Relax Princess, let's go to our room, until we know for sure what this guy wants, then we'll figure out what to do. For now we won't let him see you. Robin where is our bedroom?" Zoro asked, gently grabbing Sanji by the arm again and pulling him to his feet.

"Oi, what about food, we didn't eat all day," Sanji whined.

"Here is your key Zoro. Sanji it's the room across from ours. I'll send Usopp over with a meal," she said with a smile.

"Okay," Sanji said and grunted when Zoro pulled him along. "Oi! Can't you be gentle for once? My wrist is broken you know! Oi!"

"Shaat-up!" Zoro yelled and slammed the door behind them. He wanted to hide Sanji as soon as possible. They didn't need to fight someone tonight; no it was best to figure out what this guy wanted first.

Sanji stumbled into their room when he was pushed inside. He turned and glared at Zoro. "What the hell! Stop it already!" he yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro asked as he kicked off his boots. "Look, never mind. Do you really think this Ace guy is after you?"

Sanji shrugged. "Probably, he has been working for my father and the kingdom for the last couple of years."

"Shit, this could be a problem," Zoro said and sat on the opposite bed from Sanji, facing the blond.

"Yeah," Sanji mumbled, looking down at the floor. "I don't think a disguise will help either. I think he'll recognize me."

"That's too bad, you look good in drag."

"Shut up bastard!"

Zoro chuckled. "Sorry, I'm kidding. We'll have a talk with him, or Robin and I will," he said his tone becoming serious. "We'll see why he is really here. Luffy's brother or not, I think it's weird that some stranger is helping us, and spending all the money no less. I can see how he has the money, working for your dad, but still."

"So, you want me to just hide out until then?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, just stay in here, if he is after you then I'll have to smuggle you out of town and meet up with the others later."

"I suppose that's all we can do," Sanji sighed. "Shit, I thought kidnapping someone was easier than this. What happened to keeping me tied up in one spot and waiting for the king to come to you?"

Zoro laughed. "Well that was the plan, and then we found out about the king being out of town. We probably could have kept you home until he returned, but then someone could have turned you in early. Or perhaps if this Ace IS after you, he would have found you three days ago."

"So, you think ambushing the king is a better idea?"

Zoro nodded. "Yeah, I mean we also thought of stealing from the castle and selling the goods but then we could get caught."

"And you can't get caught doing this?" Sanji questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Well, no we can but the only one who knows who took you is you, yourself. Heck, when you return home you could even rat us out," Zoro shrugged. "Who am I to say what will happen? Shit Robin even talked about killing you in the beginning, but that would have been worse I think."

"Wait, what?" Sanji asked his eyes wide. They wanted to kill him? Robin wanted to kill him? He could hear his heart hammering in his chest. Were they going to kill him because he knew they were the ones who took him? _Shit, and here I want to help them! And here I had stopped trying to get away. Ace is here...! He can help…! He can save me! _Sanji thought, his mind traveling 100 miles a minute.

"Don't worry about it, it's not going to happen," Zoro assured the blond. He moved so he was sitting next to Sanji on the other bed. "If you want to help us like you say, then I trust you. I don't believe you will rat us out."

Sanji looked at Zoro. His heart was still hammering, but the look in Zoro's eyes held truth. He hoped the man was being honest. He didn't want to die, nor did he want to get Zoro and the others captured. "Okay…, promise?"

Zoro smiled. "Yes, I promise."

Sanji let out a small sigh of relief and returned the smile. He felt a little better now. "Okay, thank you."

~X~

Later, Sanji was in the shower while Zoro went to talk to Robin and the others. He felt good being in an actual shower. The water was warm and it felt good against his skin. He rubbed his face gently with his hands and pushed back his long hair. He noted that it was down to his shoulders now. He was told to cut it many times by his father, so of course he had let it grown.

Sanji dropped his hand and relaxed his arms and sighed. His body hurt everywhere. Though he was having fun with these people, he couldn't wait until it was over. He wasn't used to this kind of living that's probably what it was. By the looks of it, Zoro and the others were. Sanji wasn't sure if he envied them, or if he pitied them.

In one hand it would be nice to be able to do what you wanted, when you wanted, to travel and look at the stars at night. On the other hand, he'd hate to live without a bath every night. He could sleep on the ground now and then, but a bed was a wonderful treat to have too. He missed the comfort of his bed at night.

It all confused him, really Sanji was hungry for this freedom he had with Zoro, and yet he missed the life of luxury. He knew he couldn't have both, and truthfully he probably couldn't pick one either. What his people needed was a new king, for him to step up. Sanji clenched his fingers together tight into a fist. He eased it when the pain from his injured wrist returned.

"Shit," he said, holding onto the black and blue appendage. _I need to return so I can help Zoro and his friends. _

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sanji continued to his washing for now he had to follow along with Zoro and hope for the best.

~**X**~

Zoro returned to the room feeling drained. His talk with Robin about Ace and their plans just wore him out, more than the trip. Even Robin seemed to be at a loss of what to do. He couldn't blame her. Everything seemed to be rather complicated all of a sudden. Plus he was informed that if Ace was after Sanji, he didn't hint to it. In fact the guy didn't even seem suspicious, he was laid back and calm about everything.

Zoro ran a hand through his hair and fell onto his bed. He glanced over to the bathroom; he could hear the shower running. He'd let the Prince be, the last thing he wanted was to argue. Plus the Prince deserved a little relax time. He gave the guy props for surviving this trip. He was sure anyone else they would be bitching by now. Well Sanji did bitch now and then, but he was still taking it all pretty well.

A moment later the sounds of running water stopped and Sanji emerged from the bathroom. Zoro lifted his head to look at the Prince and smirked, he liked what he was seeing.

Sanji was naked, the towel he had rested over his head as the man dried his hair. He removed it and looked at Zoro. "What?" he questioned and made his way to the bed and sat down. "Is this sandwich here for me?"

"Yeah, the grog too," Zoro said sitting up to watch the blond. He was just full of confidence to walk out so boldly. He liked it though, it was hot, and Zoro just wanted to tackle the prince to the bed and do things to him the blond probably never even heard of before.

"Thanks, starving," Sanji said with a happy smile. He grabbed the sandwich and happily began to eat it. He ate fast, sloppy, and he didn't stop unless it was to chug his mug of grog. When he was done, he sighed happily and whipped his mouth with his towel. "That hit the spot."

"I'll say," Zoro said amused. He hadn't stopped watching Sanji since he came into the room. "I don't think I ever seen a Prince eat so uncivilized before," he chuckled.

Sanji blushed, looking away. He laid on the bed, resting his hands behind his head. "Shut up, I couldn't help it. I don't like being hungry."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. It was kind of cute," Zoro said and stood to his feet. "I'm going for a shower, we can talk after."

"Okay," Sanji said, watching him, he was still blushing.

~**X**~

When Zoro returned from the shower the lights were already off and he could see Sanji's figure laying on one of the beds. He smiled and tossed the towel he had on the floor and made his way over to the blond. Though when he touched what he thought was a body was just a pile of blankets.

"What?" he said and fell off the bed. He scurried to his feet and turned the light on and glanced around the room. Sanji was nowhere to be seen but there was a note resting on the night stand.

With a frustrated growl Zoro snatched the note and read it over.

_I took the Prince. _

_Ace-_

"Son of a bitch!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/n: Well another cliffhanger. Heh, I enjoy them. Sorry for any mistakes no beta, so I'm on my own. I Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please let me know! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/N: Okay, so I realized in the last chapter I made a big mistake. I had forgotten that Sanji mentioned Ace before. So I fixed it. I'm so sorry about that.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**~X~**

Zoro stumbled out of the room, pulling on his pants on the way. He cursed when he hit the outside wall, but he didn't care. He had to find Sanji. He ran down the hallway pounding on doors. "Oi wake up, the prince was kidnapped… again!"

Doors opened left and right, people looking out in confusion. When Zoro spotted Robin and Franky he stopped. "The Prince, Ace took him."

"What?" Robin pushed Franky out of the way and entered her room. She came out quickly in her shoes and a cloak. "We must find him. Franky gather everyone, and meet us out front."

"Of course!" Franky said and crossed the hall to Usopp and the other's room. "Hey guys! Didn't you hear Zoro? Come on!"

"Let's go!" Robin said and pushed Zoro ahead. "When did you notice him gone?"

"When I got out of the shower, so it couldn't have been more than ten minutes," Zoro said in a rushed voice.

"Good, then they can't be far. I hope they didn't take a horse."

"I'd kill him if he did! Damn it! I should have had Franky watch the Prince while I was in the shower. Sanji had worn me about him." Zoro cursed.

"How did you forget?" Robin shouted.

"I had it back in my mind, just a lot of shit has happened!" Zoro rushed out of the hotel and looked around.

"The horses Zoro," Robin said and led him to the small stable.

"Are they here?" Zoro asked, and relaxed when they were all counted for. "They can't be far!" he said and rushed off.

"Zoro wait!" Robin called after him; it was too late though the bandit was long gone. "Damn him! He'll be lost in seconds."

~**X**~

Sanji was squirming around in an unknown hold. The only thing he knew was that he was over someone's shoulder and he was wrapped from head to toe in a sheet. Whatever it was that was going on, it wasn't funny; in fact he was pissed off. To prove that he was, he wiggled around as much as he could until a leg was free and he kicked his capture in the chest as hard as he could.

"Ommfe!" Yelled Ace and he dropped the prince and held onto his chest. "Oi."

Sanji grunted but managed to roll himself into a sitting position and glared at the raven haired man. "Ace? WHAT THE HELL SHITTY BASTARD!" he screamed, jumping to his feet and kicking the man in the chest once more.

This time Ace lost his balance and fell face first in the dirt. "Ouch, Sanji, what are you doing?" He asked, glancing up at the Prince.

Knowing he was naked under the sheet, Sanji grabbed a tighter hold of it. "I should be asking you that! Who the hell gave you permission to kidnap me?"

Having caught his breath Ace stood and looked at Sanji a bit confused. "Kidnap you? I was saving you!"

"No, No you kidnapped me! I knew where I was!" Sanji argued.

"Yeah, you were with the bandits who had kidnapped you! I had just rescued you!" Ace argued back.

"I didn't want to be rescued! I wasn't in any danger," Sanji said and tied the sheet higher around his waist. "I was helping them. They are my people Ace. Perhaps you should have heard what they were doing before kidnapping me."

"Wait what?"

"Just take me back."

"I can't I have orders to return you home."

"Fine, I'll go back myself. We can't be that far from the town," Sanji said turning his back on Ace.

"Sanji, you know I can't let you. I have orders to take you home, I can't abandon them," Ace said and he grabbed the Prince's shoulder.

"Order's from whom?" Sanji asked, shrugging away Ace's hand.

"Gin and Miss Nami."

"Miss Nami sent you?" Sanji asked his attention caught now. "I never knew she cared."

"She won't get paid if you are not around," Ace shrugged. "Knowing her she is probably on her way to find you herself."

"Get paid?" Sanji frowns and glances back to the west city. He didn't want to displease Nami. She was a good friend and a beautiful woman. He let out a low sigh his shoulder's sinking. "I still can't Ace."

"What?"

"I need to go back to those people. They need me more. I can't turn back just because one person may lose money. These people don't have any at all. They need me to get to my father. I am their only hope," Sanji explained, his expression sad.

"What are you talking about, Sanji?"

"I can't explain, Just take me back, please?" the Prince begged.

"I-"

"They'll come after me, or I'll escape. I want to help them," he said, taking a few steps away from Ace. "Plus I can't travel this way, I'll get sick."

"SANJI!" someone shouted from a distance.

Sanji turned his attention towards his name being called. "That's Zoro."

"You really want to help them?"

"Yes. Please Ace, you know they have to be doing it for a good cause if your brother is with them. Luffy seems to be a good judge of charter."

"PRINCESS ARE YOU OUT HERE!?"

Sanji's attention returned to the shouting Zoro. "Damn him! He has to stop calling me that!"

"Fine, I'll let you go now Sanji, but the moment I see one of them hurt you," he paused and stared at Sanji dead in the eyes. "I'm coming back, and I won't take no for an answer," with that said, Ace turned his back on the prince and fled off.

Sanji watched him leave with a smile. He knew Ace had a kind heart. The man wouldn't have had paid for their rooms at the Inn if he didn't think they needed help. He felt bad for being rough with him, but he really couldn't leave his people when they needed him the most. With that in mind, Sanji turned to where he heard Zoro's voice.

"Zoro?" He shouted out, standing still in hopes Zoro could find him.

"Sanji?" Zoro shouted again, and a moment later he emerged from some bushes. "Shit, there you are! How the hell did you escape?" the swordsman asked quickly making his way over to the Prince.

"I fought a little," Sanji answered. "Then he let me go. He'll be back, Zoro," Sanji said, looking up at the slightly taller man.

Zoro looked Sanji over and took note that the blond was only in a sheet. "We should go back. Robin isn't far."

"Okay, um, I should lead."

"Like you know the way," Zoro argued.

"Same go's to you, Mister, I get lost 5 times in one day!"

"Oi! I did not! I was just at the village we go that way!" Zoro said, and he pointed straight ahead.

"Wrong! You just came from that direction there!" Sanji said pointing behind Zoro. "Learn to follow your foot prints Zoro!"

"Like you can see them in the dark!"

"The moon light is bright enough; I can just about make them out! Plus you have huge feet!" Sanji said as he pointed to the ground.

"Cha, and look at your feet. They aren't that small either. Filthy though."

"Oi! It's not my fault I was kidnapped again and without any shoes, or clothes for that matter. Now I'll have to wash again," Sanji growled. How many times did he have to be taken while he was in bed.

"Here I'll carry you back so you won't get dirty," Zoro offered.

"As if! OI! PUT ME DOWN!" Sanji nearly yelled as he was picked up bridle style. He cursed under his breath and wrapped an arm around Zoro's neck. "You are going the wrong way!"

"Cha," Zoro grunted and turned around as he began walking towards the town. "You're such a baby."

"Zoro!"

"That's Robin," Zoro said and smirked.

Sanji kicked his legs around in a panic, "put me down! I can't have Miss Robin see me like this!"

"Shut up, stop squirming. Oi Robin over here!" Zoro called out, keeping a tight hold on the blond.

Robin emerged from the bushes a moment later and she gave a soft sigh. "How did you manage to retrieve him?"

"Easy, he was by himself. Princess must have scared him off," Zoro shrugs.

"Oi! Just put me down will you? I can walk!" he said still struggling in Zoro's hold. "I am so sorry you have to witness this Miss Robin!"

"Never mind that, let's just return. We don't have many hours to sleep before we need to leave again," she said and turned her back on them. There was a smile on her face.

"This is so embarrassing!" Sanji whined.

~**X**~

Once they were back in the hotel, and they had informed the others everything was all right, Sanji had returned to the washroom so he could clean the dirt off his feet and legs. He was still mortified that everyone had seen him being carried like a woman. Though he knew Zoro had enjoyed every second of it. If that man thought he was going to get laid after that he was dead wrong.

Once he stepped out of the bathroom he tossed the dirty sheet to the floor. He looked at his kidnapper with a frown. The idiot was laying on one of the beds staring at him with a smirk. Checking him out no doubt.

"Don't even think about it," Sanji said, traveling naked to the next bed and laid down.

"What now?" Zoro asked. He turned to his side so he was facing Sanji, prompt on his elbow, a smile still on his face.

"I'm still angry with you," Sanji huffed.

"For saving you?"

"No!" Sanji sat up and pointed at Zoro. "For one, you did NOT save me. I saved myself. For two, you embarrassed me by treating me like I am some woman. How many times do I have to tell you I am not a girl! Is that how you see me?" Sanji was fuming.

"No, I know very well that you are a man," Zoro announced and he sat up to get a better look at the cook. "But I won't lie and say you are not pretty."

"Cha," Sanji scuffed and laid back down, back facing Zoro.

Zoro took this chance to move from his bed and crossed over to Sanji's. He crawled over and brought an arm around Sanji's waist and kissed him just above the ear. "I'm sorry you got kidnapped again."

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked, glancing back at the swordsman.

"Apologizing to my Prince," Zoro said, now kissing Sanji's shoulder.

"I hear that but what are you doing to ME?" Sanji said now moving so he was on his back.

"Kissing you, you got a problem?" Zoro grumbles.

"Yes, I never said you could!" Sanji nearly shouts.

"You didn't mind it when I was kissing you the other night. What's wrong, change your mind?" Zoro asked a bit worried.

Sanji huffed and turned so he was looking at Zoro at full. "No. Not at all. You are making it hard for me to be pissed at you."

"Oh come on, you know I was just messing with you. You just make it easy," Zoro chuckles, drawing Sanji closer.

Sanji nodded, resting his head into Zoro's shoulder. "I'm going to get you back for it."

"I'm sure."

Sanji yawns. "Maybe in the morning, I'm tired now."

"Okay," Zoro said and kissed Sanji on the forehead once more. "Good night… Princess."

"Oi!" Sanji kneed the man in the shin.

"Ouch! Okay I'm sorry," Zoro groaned.

~**X**~

By morning, Sanji had kept his word. He was spread naked under Zoro, the bigger man kissing down his body in a slow path. When his capture reached his long shaft the Prince let out a low moan, his eyes closing. He ran his hands down through Zoro's hair, and he gasped when Zoro's mouth covered his shaft. "Fuck."

Zoro grinned and let go of Sanji's member, gliding his own body up the prince's and lifting said Prince's legs. He gave Sanji a gentle kiss before pushing himself into Sanji's entrance. They both moaned in sequence, and Zoro began to rock his hips against Sanji's.

They were in bliss, full of pleasure and the world around them forgotten. Sanji couldn't get enough, he wanted more. He wanted nothing more than to just feel Zoro, to touch and hold him. He didn't want this to end, and yet he knew it had to. Still he held himself back, selfishly wanting this to last.

Sadly when it was over, they dressed and gathered some needed supplies and once again the group headed out for their Journey. Sanji had to wonder if that was going to be the last time he and Zoro would get to spend time alone. After today there will only be a couple of nights before they reached their destination. After that, Sanji wasn't sure what was going to happen.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
